Kinder der Magie
by Shadow-Fighters
Summary: Bitte verzeiht, wenn vielleicht zu viele Schreibfehler hier drin stehen. Wir mein Zwillingsbruder und ich Nein wir heißen nicht Fred und George, sondern Lukas und Daniel! sind erst 13! Wir lieben Supernatural und Romanze. Viel Spass!
1. Prolog

**Titel: Kinder der Magie**

Die Geschichte handelt im 6. Schuljahr:

Es gibt folgende Parings:

Harry & xxx  
Ron & Hermine  
Ginny & Dean  
Neville & Luna

Bitte verzeiht, wenn vielleicht zu viele Schreibfehler hier drin stehen. Wir mein Zwillingsbruder und ich (Nein wir heißen nicht Fred und George, sondern Lukas und Daniel!!!) sind erst 13!

Wir lieben Supernatural und Romanze und das kommt auch in dieser Geschichte vor!

Das hatten wir noch vergessen: **Disclaimer: Zuerst mal... ich denke das ist ja allen klar. Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch seine Freunde oder die Welt drum herum, das ist alles auf dem Mist von der alten J.K. Rowling gewachsen. Einzige Ausnahme bilden die neuen Personen, die wir hier erfunden haben. Wir haben keine kommerziellen oder finanziellen oder sonst wie Interessen... bla, bla, bla... wir wollen nur, das ihr Spaß an unserer Story habt!!! **

Viel Spaß wünschen euch Lukas und Daniel oder Daniel und Lukas ... wie auch immer!


	2. Erste Erfolge

**_Erste Erfolge_**

Dieses Jahr im Ligusterweg 4, waren die Dursleys richtig freundlich zu Harry. Er musste die Gartenarbeit nicht machen, doch wollte er sich etwas ablenken, also ging er von alleine. Er machte alle Arbeiten, die ihn anstrengten, je mehr, desto besser. Er hatte von Dudley sogar die Erlaubnis erhalten, dessen Fitness-Raum zu nutzen, wenn auch immer nur dann, wenn Dudley nicht im Haus war.

Immer wieder schickte ihm seine Freunde Briefe, aber nach einigen Tagen las er sie gar nicht mehr, da immer wieder das selbe drinnen stand. Er solle sich nicht die Schuld für Sirius Tod geben und er sollte ja im Haus bleiben.

Doch Harry wusste, wenn er ordentlich die Okklumentik gelernt hätte, dann könnte Sirius jetzt noch leben. aber das alles half nichts, und um Sirius Andenken zu waren, begann er im Eigenstudium Okklumentik zu lernen. Was Harry jedoch irritiert, war, das es viel leichter war, als mit Snape und seiner Brechstangenmethode.

Harry liegt in seinem Bett, es ist schon lange Nacht. Er wälzt sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Seine Träume handeln mal wieder von Sirius' Tot.

„NEIN, NICHT DU SIRIUS, NICHT DU!" schrie Harry in die Nacht, und saß auf einmal Kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Er war Schweiß gebadet.

So ging es schon die ganze Zeit seit Sirius' Tod. Und er bekam mit jedem mal mehr Hass auf Bellatrix Lestrange. Doch er hatte auch einen anderen immer wieder vorkommenden Traum, der ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ. Dabei leerte er doch immer seinen Geist.

Was ihn dabei noch mehr verwirrte war aber, dass wenn seinen Geist leerte immer eine sich stetig drehende Sonne zu sehen war. In seinen Büchern konnte er jedoch nichts darüber finden. Doch schien diese Sonne, ihm irgendwie ein Schutzstern für ihn geworden zu sein, da immer wenn er spürte, dass jemand in seine Gedanken eindringen wollte, legte sich sein Stern wie eine Aura über seine Gedankenwelt.

Oft hatte Voldemort diesen Sommer versucht in seinen Geist einzudringen, aber die Sonne hatte es immer vereitelt. Nach einiger Zeit waren dann doch sogar die Alpträume dahin. Er träumte nun immer von einem Mädchen, dass unter seiner Sonne stand und ihre Hände gegen den Himmel streckte. Unter ihrem Einfluss schien der Stern zu wachsen.

Selbst tagsüber konnte Harry seine Gedanken nicht mehr von der Schönheit in seinen Träumen wenden. Sie schien römischer Herkunft, da sie eine Toga anhatte und immer in Latein leise Sprüche, wie _sol defendre anima _vor sich hinmurmelte. Harry war von ihr begeistert, sie hatte hellblondes, fast weißes langes Haar, von der Sonne gebräunte Haut, mandelförmige, leicht schräg gestellte und überraschender Weise tief grüne Augen und atemberaubende Kurven. Harry beruhigte sein Gemüt damit, dass sie nur eine Traumgestalt sei. Harry wusste ja nicht, dass das Schicksal mehr mit ihm vorhatte, als bloß Voldemort zu besiegen.

Wieder einmal hatte er eine erholsame Nacht ohne Alpträume, aber mit seinen lieb gewonnenen Traum über das Mädchen gehabt. Es war wie immer erst 6:00 Uhr Morgens.

Deswegen ging er unter die Dusche. Nach 15 Minuten kam er aus dem Badezimmer und zog sich die übergroßen Anziehsachen von Dudley an. Danach ging er nach unten in die Küche um sich was zu Essen zu machen.

Nach dem Essen ging er erst mal eine Runde laufen. Eine gute Stunde später war er wieder im Ligusterweg 4 zurück, er machte danach noch ein paar Dehnübungen und ging dann in den Fitness-Raum, um fast zwei Stunden Krafttraining zu machen. Die Wirkung war bombastisch. Man sah deutlich seine Muskulatur, die aussah wie die von einem professionellen Karatekämpfer, aber nicht so übertrieben, wie ein Bodybuilder.

Als er aus dem Raum kam schaute er sich an der Treppe um. Da lagen auf der Kommode im Flur Briefe. Der erste war vom Ministerium. Der zweite von Hermine seiner besten Freundin. Er machte den Brief von Hermine als erstes auf:

_**Lieber Harry,**_

_**ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Wir trauern auch alle um Sirius' Tot und stehen dir bei. **_

_**Ich hoffe du kommst auch an deinem Geburztag in den Fuchsbau. Es ist schönes Wetter,**_

_**Gruß**_

_**Hermine**_

_**P.S. Auch schöne Grüße von Ron, ich bin nämlich bei ihm im Fuchsbau  
**_

Der Brief vom Ministerium machte Harry noch nicht auf, er war noch nicht dazu in der Stimmung.

Er regelte noch mit seinen Verwandten, das er für den Rest des Tages weg wäre.

Darauf hin machte er sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Als er im Tropfenden Kessel ankam, war noch nicht so viel los. Die Kamine wo normalerweise immer was los war, war nur das normale Feuer zu sehen nicht das Grüne was man beim flohen immer sah.

Da kam der Wirt schon auf Harry zu und lud ihn auf einen Drink ein.

Harry nah dankend an weil er noch immer Durst hatte. Und machte bei der Gelegenheit gleich ein zweites Frühstück.

In der Winkelgasse an gekommen ging er erst mal zu Gringotts, der größten Zaubererbank Großbritanniens.

Dort holt er sich 1000 Galeonen um seine Einkäufe zu erledigen. Nachdem er sich das Geld geholt hatte ging er zu Florish & Blots, dort kauft er sich Bücher im Wert von 150 Galeonen, es handelt sich dabei und jeweils ein Buch von Stabloser-, Stillen-, Angriffs-, Abwehr- und Dunkler Magie. Außerdem noch Bücher über Animagie und Elementarmagie.

Danach ging er in ein Tierladen – Magische Menagerie – und schaute sich nach einem neuen Tier um.

Er ging an vielen Käfigen mit den verschiedensten Tieren vorbei, er fühlte sich zu einen der Käfige besonderst hingezogen. Er sah erst nicht was dort drinnen war, doch dann sah er einen silbernen Schwanz der ca.10 cm lang war.

Da kam der Verkäufer des Tierlandens und sprach ihn an:" Hey, du Bengel was willst du hier in diesem Landen."

Da machte Harry eine Typische Bewegung und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Verkäufer das es der Junge der Lebt ist.

Darauf hin sagte der Verkäufer:" Es tut mir leid sie beleidigt zu haben Mr. Potter! Kann ich ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?"

„Ja, sehr gerne. Ich bin an diesem Tier interessiert, Können sie mir sagen was in diesem Käfig ist?" sagt Harry

„Dieses Tier ist eine weiße Schlange aus Asien. Von der wir aber leider nichts wissen." sagt der Verkäufer

„Wie viel kostet sie." fragt Harry

„Ich mache ihnen ein Sonderangebot weil sie es sind, 150 Galeonen."

„Ok damit bin ich einverstanden." Meinte Harry, und legte ihm die Galeonen auf den Tisch.

Die Hälfte des Geldes das er noch hatte lies er in Gringotts in Muggelgeld um tauschen.

Als er dann noch weiteren Stunden in der Winkelgasse hatte ging er wieder nach Hause in den Ligusterweg 4, dort las er sich den Brief des Ministeriums durch:

_**Mr. Potter,**_

_**wir möchten ihnen mitteilen, dass sie von nun an jeder Zeit mit ihrem Zauberstab zaubern dürfen. Denn wir habe eingesehen das du-weiß-schon-wer- wieder auferstanden ist. Außerdem erhalten sie vorab die Bestätigung, das sie nun als Erwachsener in der Zaubererwelt gelten. **_

_**Außerdem werden sie demnächst noch Briefe von Gringotts erhalten, die ihnen ihr Erbe zuteilen werden.**_

_**Ministerium für Magie**_

_**Amelia Bones**_

Das überraschte Harry sehr.

Er ging darauf in sein Zimmer und schlief in seinem Bett auch schnell und ohne Albträume zu haben ein.

Als er dann am nächsten Tag aufwate war es bereits Hell. Nach seinen morgendlichen Übungen in seinem Zimmer ankam nahm er sich er mal das Buch über Angriffszauber.

Den ersten Zauber über den Harry in dem Buch las war der Pulka Armendo. Der Pulka Armendo Pulverisiert den Knochen, dieser Zauber reicht schon an die Duklemagie.

Von dieser Sorte waren auch andere Zauber in dem Buch.

In dem Buch über Stablosemagie waren nützliche Informationen wie z. B. das man sich sehr stak auf den Zauber konzentrieren muss und auf einen bestimmten Magiekanal um Magie zu wirken.

Das Probierte Harry gleich aus indem er seine Tür verschloss und sich dann auf den rechten Zeigefinger konzentrierte und Alohomora sagte. Das ging bei den nächsten zwei Tagen. Am ende des Dritten Tages konnte er die Tür öffnen.

Und er nahm dann in der nächsten Tage die anderen drei Bücher mit den ersten Erfolgen durch.

Dann erhielt er einen weiteren Brief, in dem ihm mit geteilt wurde, das er am nächsten Tag seine Erben antreten solle. Dafür müsste er um zehn Uhr bei Gringotts sein.

Da durch war er so erfreut das er zum ersten mal in Muggel London Schoppen ging.


	3. Ein erster schritt in ein neues ICH

**_Ein erster schritt in ein Neues ICH_**

Harry ging in ein Lokal. Dort setzte er sich an einen Tisch, und Bestellte sich ein Rindersteak mit Folien-Kartoffeln und einem großen Salat.

In dem Lokal sah er zwei Tische weiter eine attraktive junge Frau. Er fand sie auf anhieb sympathisch.

Als er sie ansah schaute auch die Frau zu ihm rüber. Harry wurde auf einen schlag total rot im Gesicht. Er aß schnell sein Essen und machte sich dann auf den Weg in Einkaufszentrum. Dort ging er in ein Mode Geschäft wo es coole Klamotten gab.

Er suchte sich ein paar knackige Jeans, Pullover, T-Shirts, Polo-Shirts, Wäsche, Schuhe und Jaken die ihm gefielen. Mit jeder Menge verschieden Anziehsachen suchte er sich eine Umkleidekabine.

Er suchte sich die schönsten und besten Sachen die ihm standen aus.

Dann als er wieder aus der Umkleidekabine war, sah er sie wieder, die junge attraktive Frau.

‚Sie wollte sich wahrscheinlich auch nur neue Klamotten kaufen' dachte Harry.

Als er dann noch mal zu ihr schaute hatte sie ihn auch wieder erkannt, auf einmal grinste sie ihn an und wurde leicht rot um die Nasenspitze. Harry wollte nur noch weg von dort. Deswegen ging er schnell zur Kasse und wollte bezahlen.

Doch die junge Frau sprach ihn an:" Hallo wie heißen sie?"

Harry fiel nichts Besseres ein als zu sagen:" Chris Emba. Und wenn ich fragen darf, wie die attraktive junge Frau vor mir heißt?"

Als er realisierte was er gerade gesagt hatte, wurde er richtig rot, und wehre am liebsten im boden versunken.

„Alicia Hasten ." sagte sie.

„Ich geh jetzt lieber mal bezahlen."

Nachdem Harry dann bezahlt hatte, versuchte er ganz leise von dort zu verschwinden.

Doch da war ein Arm der ihn fest hielt und weg vom Ausgang zog. Der Arm war von Alicia.

„Ich muss dich noch mal sprechen wie wäre es mit einem Eis. Ich lade dich ein." Sagte sie

Jetzt saß Harry in der Zwickmühle. Wenn er nein sagen würde da war es wahrscheinlich das sie sich nicht mehr mit ihm treffen möchte. Und wenn er ja saget, dann bekommt er eine Stanpauke. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes Übrig als ja zu sagen.

„Ja ok ich komm mit auf EIN Eis." sagte Harry

Als sie aus dem Einkaufszentrum kamen gingen sie in einen Eisladen der ungefähr einen halben Kilometer entfernt war.

„Wie lange wohnst du in London schon?" fragte Alicia

„Ich bin in London geboren. Und wohne im Ligusterweg 4 und wo wohnst du?" sagte Harry

„Ich wohne auch in London, aber erst seit ein paar Monaten!" sagte Alicia

„Dann könnte ich dir ja mal die Großstadt zeigen?" fragte Harry mit einem leichtem rot Schimmer im Gesicht.

„Ja, gerne." sagte Alicia mit einem breitem grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wohnst du bei deinen Eltern, Alicia?" fragte Harry

„Ja, ich wohne in der nähe von London." sagte Alicia

„Auf welche Schule gehst du?" fragte Harry

„Hogwarts das ist eine Zaub...!" mitten im Satz hörte sie jedoch auf, denn sie hatte sich verplappert, so schien es für Harry.

Harry hingegen sah sie nur mit offenem Mund an, denn er hätte nie gedacht das Alicia eine Hexe ist.

Und Alicia musste schmunzeln. ‚Er nennt sich Chris und tut so als wäre er ein Muggel.'

„Das macht doch nichts das du auf der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bist. Die Hogwarts heißt" sagte Harry

Nun tat Alicia als wäre sie baff. Sie tat so, als hätte sie nicht gedacht das Chris oder besser Harry auch von der Schule wusste!

„Woher weißt du von der Schule?" fragte sie und spielte das Spiel weiter

„Nun ja wie soll ich das sagen. Ich bin nicht Chris Emba, sondern Harry Potter, der junge der lebt oder wie auch immer man mich nennt." sagte Harry

„Warum gehst du erst jetzt auf die Schule von Hogwarts?" fragte Harry nach einer erdrückenden Stille.

„Nun ja ich war davor in Afrika, genau genommen in Ägypten, auf einer ähnlichen Schule wie Hogwarts, diese wurde aber von Voldemort zerstört."

Als er dann auf die Uhr sah, sah er das es schon 20:00Uhr war.

„Ich muss jetzt los ich bin schon lange weg, ich geh jetzt lieber." Sagte Harry

Sie gab Harry zum abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Alicia sagte noch bevor Harry um die nächste Ecke bog „Treffen wir uns Morgen gegen 12Uhr hier beim Eisladen?" von Harry kam ein JA und weg war er.

Zu Hause im Ligusterweg 4 angekommen, bereitet er sich was zum essen vor und geht dann damit in sein Zimmer.

Nach dam er gegessen hatte schaut er nach seinen zwei Wegbegleiter. Als er Hedwig Eulenkekse gegeben hatte und das Wasser frisch gemacht hat ging er zu seiner Schlange.

#Hallo, wie heißt du.# fragte Harry seine neu erwobene Schlange.

#Ich heiße Death Adders.# zischelte die Schlange zu Harry.

#Und warum gerade Death Adders? Hast du noch Magische Fähigkeiten?# zischelte Harry zu Death.

#Ja ich habe Magische Fähigkeiten, ich kann mich Unsichtbar machen und meinen Meister mit neuer Magie und Energie auffüllen.# zischelte sie

Das erstaunte Harry sehr da er eine Magische Schlange gekauft hat und dann auch noch so billig.

Aber Harry ging erst mal schlafen, denn er war sehr müde.

Mitten in der Nacht bemerkte Harry ein ziehen an der Hauptpulsschlagader. Er wachte auf und bemerke das dort nur seine Schlange Death war. Und so schlief der dann auch wieder berhügt ein.

#Hey Death, was hast du in der Nacht bei mir getan.# zischelte Harry seine Schlange Death.

#Ich habe mich mit dir gebunden weil ich dich als würdig empfand.# zischte Death

Als er am Nächsten Morgen auf wachte war es erst sieben Uhr.

Er füttert seine Schlange mit Kleinen Mäusen. Und seine Eule mit Eulenkeksen. Beide Nahmen dankend an, denn sie hatten mortz mäßig Hunger

Er ging wie jeden Tag eine halbe Stunde Laufen, danach machte er noch ein paar Dehnübungen, ging Duschen und machte danach für sich und die Durslys etwas zu Essen.

Danach hatte er noch drei Stunden zeit, bis das Treffen mit Alicia ist, die drei Stunden nutzt er damit er noch etwas in seinen neuen Büchern lesen konnte.

Harry zog seine neunen Klamotten an, alles in weiß, ein Pullover, eine Hose, ein T-Shirt, ein paar Schuhe und eine weiße Kappe von Billobong.

#Kann ich mit kommen an deinen Arm. Ich kann mich tarnen indem ich mich zu einen Armband an deinen Arm lege. BITTE# Fragte die Schlang zischend.

#Ok komm her.# zischte Harry zurück

Das lies sich die Schlange nicht zweimal sagen und so war das eine beschlossene Sachen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Es war ihm langsam unangenehm, das er andauernd angegafft wurde, aber komischer Weise fast nur von Mädchen und Frauen. Einige pfiffen ihm sogar hinter her.

Als Harry dann im Tropfendem Kessel ankam wartete dort schon Alicia. Sie sah wunderschön aus, mit ihren mittellangen schwarzen Haaren und den blauen Augen aus. Doch andauernd hatte Harry das Gefühl, sie schon länger zu kennen.

Alicia und Harry nahmen gemeinsam ein zweites Frühstück ein. Als Harry sich die Ärmel seines Pullover hoch krempelte sah Alicia das Armband (Schlange).

Sie gefiel ihr sehr gut, und darauf hin sprach Alicia Harry an:" Hey cooles Armband Harry."

„Oh danke, es ist einen echte Schlange sie hat sich nur getarnt." sagte Harry

Alicia schrak zurück. Sie hätte niemals gedacht das Harry eine Schlange dabei hätte.

„Wie heißt die Schlange, und hat sie irgendwelche besonderen Fähigkeiten?" fragt Alicia

„Sie Heißt Death und sie hat Magische Fähigkeiten." sagte Harry

„Was sind das für Magische Fähigkeiten?" fragte Alicia

„ Also sie kann sich Unsichtbar machen und sie kann ihren Meister mit neuer Magie und Energie auffüllen.

„Wow, das ist ja mal cool!" sagte Alicia

Sie sind nach ungefähr 45 Minuten mit dem Essen fertig und sie wollen jetzt in die Winkelgasse gehen. Während dessen hatte Harry Alicia immer wieder mehr auffällig als unauffällig gemustert.

Da sagte Alicia: „Und gefalle dir ich dir?"

Harry war es peinlich, doch er gab es zu: „Du gefällst mir wirklich und das ungewöhnliche daran ist, das ich das Gefühl habe, dich schon länger zu kennen. Klinkt blöd oder?"

Alicia lächelte und sagte: „Nö, eigentlich nicht, denn du kennst mich tatsächlich schon ein paar Wochen!"

Verdutzt schaute Harry Alicia an und diese musste nun doch ein wenig schmunzeln.

Dann sagte sie: „Lass uns kurz in mein Zimmer gehen!"

Damit stand Alicia auf. Erschrocken und erstaunt schaute sie Harry nun an. Als sie dies bemerkte sagte sie zwinkernd: „Ich will dich nicht verführen, noch nicht!"

Dann nahm sie ihn an die Hand und verschwand mit ihm auf ihr Zimmer. Dort sagte sie: „Eigentlich wohne ich zur Zeit in Wahrheit hier. Meine Eltern leben schon länger nicht mehr, sie sind bei dem angriff auf unsere Schule auch ums Leben gekommen. Ich habe dann einiges über mich und dich heraus gefunden. Doch nun zuerst einmal meine wahre Gestalt!"

Damit verwandelte sie sich in das Mädchen seiner Träume. Vor ihm stand sie, genau so wie er sie immer gesehen hatte, hellblondes, fast weißes langes Haar, von der Sonne gebräunte Haut, mandelförmige, leicht schräg gestellte und überraschender Weise tief grüne Augen und atemberaubende Kurven.

Dann erklärte Alicia: „Alicia Hasten ist mein menschlicher Name in Wirklichkeit heiße ich Aranel Rîn-Alagos was Sonnengöttin bedeutet in der Sprache der Sonnenmagie. Ich bin einen Sonnen und Schattenmagierin, wie ich vor wenigen Monaten fest gestellt habe. Nun bist du geschockt?"

Harry brauchte einige Zeit, doch dann hatte er sich soweit gefangen und sagte: „Erst einmal wow. Das ist eine Überraschung, aber eine sehr angenehme. Warst du es, die mich dann auch immer in meinen Träumen geschützt hat? Und was bedeutet das denn?"

„Ja ich habe dich immer geschützt. Und es ist meine Aufgabe, dich zu schützen, genau so wie es deine Aufgabe ist mich zu schützen. Ich habe heraus gefunden, das du nicht verletzt werden kannst, wenn ich bei dir bin und ich nicht verletzt werden kann, wenn du bei mir bist!" erklärte Alicia.

Harry setzte sich nahe neben sie und sagte: „Und was bedeutet das nun weiter? Ich meine wie kannst du mich schützen? Und wie soll ich dich denn nun nennen? Alicia oder Aranel Rîn-Alagos?"

Alicia sagte: „Mir wäre Alicia lieber, zumindest momentan. Und zu deiner anderen Frage. Glaubst du wirklich ich hab als deine Partnerin keine besonderen Kräfte, ich bin zusätzlich zur Sonnenmagierin noch ein Schattenwandler Harry. Lange Zeit wurden wir vom Dämon der Unterwelt unterdrückt und als Spione missbraucht, doch Mithras, der erste Sonnengott, hat meine Vorfahren befreit. Er sah mehr in ihnen, nicht nur gute Spione, auch gute Freunde und starke Verbündete. Aber wechseln wir das Thema." sie setzte ein leicht verführerisches Lächeln auf.

„J..a, klar worüber denn." stammelte Harry.

„Harry, bist du so blind oder stellst du dich nur so. Alle Mädchen stieren dich unentwegt an. Das ist mir schon gestern aufgefallen. Sie ziehen dich mit ihren Blicken aus. Doch, du siehst es nicht. Und das ist gut für mich, ich will diejenige sein die dir die Augen öffnet. Harry, ich liebe dich, aber .." sagte das bildhübsche Mädchen und Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht.

Doch nun war es für ihn an der Zeit zu agieren. Immer näher und näher kamen ihre Lippen. Tiefer, beugte sich Harry um Alicia seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Und dann passierte es, als er seine Lippen auf ihre weichen, vollen Lippen drückte. Ihr Kuss wirkte wie Balsam für Harrys Empfinden. Immer inniger wurde der Kuss und verlangender wurde Alicia und auch Harry. Minutenlang tauschten die beiden heiße Zungenküsse aus, erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie den beiden schein, lösten sie sich von einander.

„Wow!" keuchten beide nach Luft ringend. Nun begann Alicia schelmisch zu lächeln und sagte: „Mr. Potter, das wird einigen Mädchen in nächster Zeit wohl das Herz brechen!"

„Ja, und ich glaube, wenn wir zusammen in der Schule von Hogwarts sind, wird Madame Pomfrey, die Schulkrankenschwester bei einigen Jungen aus unserem Jahrgang den Herzschmerz heilen, vor allem einem gewissen Slytherin, aber das erkläre ich dir später!" sagte Harry nun grinsend.

„Ach, du Schmeichler, aber ich mag das, wenn du das sagst!" rief Alicia mit gespieltem Ärger und boxte ihrem nun Freund auf den Arm.

„Au, wofür war das denn!" rief Harry und lachend verließen beide den Raum von Alicia.

Als sie in der Winkelgasse sind, gehen sie nur entlang der Schaufenster von den Geschäfte.

Als sie vor dem Laden „Qualität für Quidditch" standen sah Harry die ganze Familie Weasley. Die vor dem Laden „Florish & Blotts" standen, und die vielen Bücher anschauten die in dem Schaufenster lagen.

„Kuckt mal dort trüben steht Harry mit so einem Mädchen das ihn immer wieder mustert!" sagte Ginny

Harry sah das die anderen Weasleys auch rüberschauten. Ginny, Ron und Hermine kamen zu Harry und Alicia.

„Hey, Kumpel wie geht's dir? Und wer ist diese junge Frau neben dir? Möchtest du uns sie nicht vorschtellen" fragte Ron

„Hay, Ron mir geht's gut, und diese junge Frau neben mir heißt Alicia Hasten. Alicia das sind meine besten Freunde Ron Weasley, seine Schwester Ginny und Hermine Granger. Alicia habe ich offiziell gestern beim Schoppen kennen gelernt, wobei ich sie eigentlich schon länger kenne. Aber die Geschichte erzählen wir euch später!" sagte Harry

Ron und Hermine schüttelte Alicia grinsend die Hand.

„Und was macht ihr so hier in der Winkelgasse?" fragte Harry

„Ach wir wollten irgendwie mal was anderes machen als immer nur bei uns zu Hause rum hängen und sich langweilen." Sagte Ron

„Wart ihr schon bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherze?" fragte Harry

„Ja, dort waren wir schon der Laden ist der reinste Wahnsinn!" sagte Ron mit einem großem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Alicia, wollen wir dort auch mal hin?" fragte Harry

„Ok können wir machen." Sagte Alicia

Da sah Hermine auf die Uhr und erschrak weil es schon 14:30 war. Und wie auf Kommando gnurrte Rons und Harrys Magen.

Also gingen sie in den Tropfenden Kessen und aßen dort zu Mittag.

Das Essen war wie immer herrlich dort. Bei der Gelegenheit erfuhren sie auch noch mehr über die anderen.

Und so kann raus das Ron und Hermine mit einander gingen, und auch Ginny mit Dean Thomas.

Alicia schaute Harry an, dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihn einen feurigen Zungenkuss. Dann schaute Harry grinsend in Richtung der total verblüfften Ginny, Hermine und Ron und sagte trocken: „Das ist Alicias Art euch mit zu teilen, das wir beide ein Paar sind!"

Nach dem Essen und dem gegenseitigen Beglückwünschen, trennten sich die Wege der Gruppe. Harry und Alicia gingen zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherze, und die anderen ihren Weg.

Als die beiden dann dort ankamen, war Fred der erste bei den beiden.

„Hey Harry, altes Haus. Was treibt dich zu uns?" fragte Fred

„Och ich wollte mal vorbeischauen wie die Geschäfte laufen, man sieht es sind viele da." War Harrys antwort.

„Und wer ist die bezaubernde Lady neben dir?" fragte nun George der auch mit dazu gekommen ist.

„Das ist Alicia Hasten meine Freundin, Alicia das sind Fred und George, oder andersherum." Sagte Harry daraufhin.


	4. Angriff auf die Winkelgasse

Anm.: Vielen Dank an Lord Everhate, Olaf 74, Asrael, Weasley-Zwillinge und Golden-Fee, für eure Reviews. Und nun gleich das nächste Chap. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch!

* * *

_** Angriff auf die Winkelgasse**_

Als die beiden dann dort ankamen, war Fred der erste bei den beiden.

„Hey Harry, altes Haus. Was treibt dich zu uns?" fragte Fred

„Och ich wollte mal vorbeischauen wie die Geschäfte laufen, man sieht es sind viele da." War Harrys antwort.

„Und wer ist die bezaubernde Lady neben dir?" fragte nun George der auch mit dazu gekommen ist.

„Das ist Alicia Hasten meine Freundin, Alicia das sind Fred und George, oder andersherum." Sagte Harry daraufhin.

Fred und George runzelten ihre Stirne und dann fragten sie in ihrer typischen Zwillingsmanier: „Das..."

„...ist..."

„...deine..."

„...Freundin?..."

„...Wie..."

„...hast..."

„...du..."

„...das..."

„...geschafft?..."

Es war nicht fest zu stellen, wer was sagte, aber es war lustig für Alicia und Harry.

Die beiden sprachen abwechselnd ohne hörbare Unterbrechungen wie Harry wieder einmal erstaunt feststellte.

„Mit der Nummer solltet ihr im Zirkus auftreten.", meinte er grinsend.

„Warum unsere einmaligen Fähigkeiten…"

„…auf das einfache Volk verschwenden?"

Die beiden grinsten Harry und Alicia teuflisch an, so dass die beiden einfach lachen mussten.

Sie mochten alle beide die Zwillinge.

Dann aber fragte Harry provozierend: „Also deine Frage, wie ich das geschafft habe ist ja eigentlich frech! Aber dann würde ich gerne wissen, wie es so mit eurem Liebesleben aussieht! Waren da nicht Katie und Angelina, die trotz ihres guten Abschlusses irgendwie trotzdem mit euch zusammen waren?"

Nun stellten sich Fred und George vor Harry und plusterten sich auf. Dabei bemerkten sie, das Harry ihnen nun in der Länge überlegen war. Und seine Proportionen ließen auch nichts Gutes für sie erahnen.

Sie zogen sich dann diskret zurück und Alicia antwortete dafür: „Nun Harry hat das weniger geschafft. Das war mehr ich, der ihn geschafft hat!"

Fred und George lagen sich lachend in den Armen. Harrys Augen funkelten spitzbübisch, als er dann sagte: „Ich freue mich schon auf die weiteren Nachhilfestunden bei dir Alicia. Nicht das ich noch dumm sterbe, oder?"

Alicia legte ihren Kopf schief und dann fragte sie mit ihrer engelsgleichen Stimme: „In mein Zimmer oder zu dir nach Hause?"

„...zu mir nach Hause?..." stammelte Harry seine Frage.

Alicia verstand absichtlich falsch und sagte mit einem diebischen Funkeln: „Also gut dann zu dir!"

Frag und George waren dieser kleinen Diskussion mit offenem Mund gefolgt. Aber dann amüsierten sie sich auch noch königlich.

Harry wollte sich verteidigen, doch Alicia unterband dies mit einem heißen Zungenkuss. Dann sagte sie: „Wann und was wir machen, geht nur uns etwas an. Also lass dich nicht immer wieder foppen..."

Harry hielt sie im Arm und sagte, nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte: „Aber ich verspreche dir, Alicia, das ich immer willig lerne!"

„Also raus mit der Sprache, woher kennst du sie?" fragte Fred, oder war es George mit einem Grinsen.

„Sagen wir es so, wir kennen uns aus unseren Träumen!" sagte er und beide, Harry und Alicia konnten sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Nun gaben seine Freunde leicht säuerlich einen Frieden.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie wieder in Alicias Raum im Tropfenden Kessel. Harry war kurz darauf auf Alicias Bett eingeschlafen und während dessen fuhr ihm Alicia liebvoll durch sein Haar. Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Vision von Voldemort.

_In einem dunklen Raum standen einer Reihe von Leuten. Sie alle waren in schwarzen Umhängen gekleidet. Sie standen um einer Art Thron, aus dem der Dunklen Lords saß. _

„_Meine Freunde der Finsternis, heute ist der Tag gekommen. Wir werden die Winkelgasse angreifen, keiner der Muggelgeborenen wird überleben. Fliegt meine Freunde, fliegt im Schutze der Dunkelheit!" _

_Die Leute in den schwarzen Kutten verwandelten sich in Fledermäuse und flogen aus dem nächsten Fenster. Voldemort lachte, es war ein eiskaltes und grausames Lachen und seine roten Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit._

Harry schrak urplötzlich aus seinem Schlaf hoch er sah sich um, Alicia hielt seinen Kopf immer noch auf ihrem Schoss und lächelte. Ängstlich das es schon zu spät war schaute er aus dem Fenster. Gott sei Dank die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel, dachte sich Harry und wandte sich an seine ihn anlächelnde Freundin.

„Wir müssen die Auroren und den Orden des Phönix zusammen rufen. Voldemort hat die Vampire auf seine Seite gezogen. Sie werden bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit angreifen." sagte Harry.

Alicia lächelte weiter und dann erklärte sie ihm: „Harry beruhige dich. Wir werden das alleine schaffen. Beruhige dich erst einmal! Ich erkläre es dir!"

Harry beruhigte sich tatsächlich schnell und wunderte sich darüber. Dann erklärte ihm Alicia: „Du weißt doch, das uns nichts passieren kann, wenn wir zusammen sind, oder?"

Harry nickte, dann aber sagte er: „Das ist richtig, aber wir müssen den anderen helfen! Auch wenn wir geschützt sind, können wir die anderen doch nicht alleine lassen!"

„Harry wir hatten noch keine Zeit, uns näher und intensiver mit einander zu unterhalten. Aber wir werden mehr als nur Freunde!" fing Alicia an zu erklären.

Harry unterbrach sie und sagte: „Ja, klar wir sind ein Paar!"

Alicia schüttelte ihren Kopf und ihre engelsgleichen Harry flogen ihm nur so um die Ohren, als sie weiter erklärte: „Harry, wir sind nicht nur ein Liebespaar, sondern wir sind Seelenpartner. Warst du nicht auch verwundert, das du so schnell Vertrauen zu mir aufgebaut hast?"

Harry nickte und sie erklärte weiter: „Damit hast du auch meine Fähigkeiten übernommen, wie ich auch deine habe. Das bedeutet, du beherrschst auch die Sonnenmagie. Damit können wir die Vampire nahezu problemlos besiegen!"

Sie zeigte Harry noch einige Sprüche und Flüche und auch, wie er eine kleine Sonne herauf beschwören konnte.

Schnell brach die Dunkelheit herein. Harry konnte die Sonne nicht beschwören noch einige Stunden zu scheinen. Dann gingen sie hinaus in die Winkelgasse.

Sie konnten das Flattern hören, das Flattern von hunderten Flügeln. Sie wussten das außer ihnen und vielleicht den Auroren, niemand etwas gegen die Drohende Gefahr ausrichten konnte. Plötzlich stoppte das Geräusch und sie wussten das es soweit war.

Plötzlich beugte sich der Oberkörper eines Menschen über den Rand eines Daches und schaute hinab in die Winkelgasse An den spitzen Zähnen erkannte man das es ein Vampir war. Immer heftiger schlugen die Untoten gegen die Scheiben der Häuser, Harry hoffte, das sie halten würden.

An den Eingängen zu den Häuser hielten die Auroren die Vampire mit Lumos solem in Schacht, aber auch nicht mehr. Als das helle Licht nachgab und die Blockade kurz davor war zusammen zu brechen rief Harry und Alicia: „Geht weg, lasst uns das machen und verschließt dann die Türen!"

Er schoss einen Abacus mitten in die Horde der Vampire und lief dann ins Freie. Es gab nur noch eines was Alicia machen konnte, sie musste einen Schutzschild errichten. „_sol__muros solis inflamat!" _ sprach Alicia und ein Schutzschild, der nach außen Flammen versprühte umgab die Häuser.

Plötzlich hörte er sie hinter sich, die Vampire hatten ihn eingeschlossen. Er war gefangen. Zwei stießen aus der Menge hervor, doch Harry wich ihnen gekonnt aus; „_sol_ _maior ardens abacus multiplex!" _rief Harry und viele der Feuerbälle erschienen über seinen Händen. einen Vampir nach dem anderen verbrannte er, doch es waren einfach zu viel.

Es blieb Alicia nur eine Möglichkeit die Form des Sonnengottes. Sie konzentrierte sich auf seine innere Sonne und begann zu sprechen: „_sol invictus, sol invictus, SOL INVICTUS!_" und plötzlich umschlugen sie wieder die Flammen, die Flammen der Sonne. Die Vampire, die in vorderster Reihe standen, zerfielen zu Asche. mit einem Wink ihrer Hand hatte Alicia gleich zehn ausgeschaltet, doch sie musste sich beeilen, denn lange erhielt der menschlicher Körper diese Form nicht aufrecht.

Immer mehr der Vampire versuchten zu flüchten, doch konnten sie Harrys Flammen nicht entkommen, der es ebenfalls geschafft hatte sich in Flammen zu verwandeln. Schließlich nach einer halben Stunde waren alle Untoten nur mehr Asche. Sie nahmen wieder ihre menschliche Formen an und ließen den Schutzschild verschwinden .Erschöpft gingen sie wieder in das Zimmer von Alicia. Als die Auroren sie fragen wollten, wie sie das geschafft hatten, mischte sich Alicia ein: „Leg dich schlafen Harry, der Kampf hat dich viel Energie gekostet, ich werde ihnen alles erklären. Du bist heute das erste Mal in dieser Form gewesen!" wieder fiel Harry in einen tiefen Schlaf.

_Langsam erschien wieder die dunkle Kammer mit dem Thron in der Voldemort hauste, Tom Riddle war kein Mensch mehr, er war ein Ungeheuer. Ein Vampire hatte überlebt, die Fledermaus segelte durch ein geöffnetes Fenster in die finstere Kammer. _

_Sie landete auf dem Boden und verwandelte sich langsam in einen Mann zurück. Schnell und sich demütig gebückt kniete er sich vor den Lord und sprach: „ Mylord ich erstatte Bericht. Der Angriff war ein absoluter Fehlschlag. Alle von uns sind vernichtet worden, ausnahmslos. Das war alles was die Späher berichtete haben."_

„_WAS!" schrie darauf hin Voldemort. „Wie viele Zauberer waren es!" fuhr der Dunkle Lord seinen Diener an._

„_Es waren nur zwei, die uns bekämpft haben Mylord, doch wurden deutliche Spuren von Sonnenmagie gemessen." antwortete der Vampir._

„_Was, Sonnenmagie? Das kann nicht sein, verstehst du? Der letzte Sonnenmagier war, Mithras, der unbesiegbare Sonnengott zur Zeit des römischen Reiches. Wenn es wirklich ein Sunna, ein Sonnenmagier war, dann müssen wir ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen oder es ist unser Untergang. Selbst die geballte Kraft der Kinder der Nacht richtetet nichts gegen die Macht der Sonne aus!" sagte Tom Riddle nun ernst und auch mehr zu sich, ja selbst er der gefürchtete Schattenbringer ängstigte sich vor Mithras, Sol invictus._

Kurz darauf erwachte Harry wieder. Die Auroren waren verschwunden und somit erzählt Harry seiner Alicia von seiner Vision.

Alicia hatte aufmerksam zugehört, dann sagte sie: „Harry, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich in meine Heimat nach Ägypten. Dort im Deir el-Bahari gibt es den Mentuhotep-Tempel. Der Pharao Mentuhotep II. seinen Tempel mit Gruft erbauen lassen. Eine zu dem Grabdenkmal hinführende Allee wurde von ihn darstellenden, bemalten Sandsteinstatuen gesäumt. Aber er war in Wirklichkeit ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer und die Gruft ist eine rein magische unterirdische Höhle, wo ich mein Wissen und meine Erfahrungen her habe. Dort hin müssen wir, um zu erfahren, was alles deine Fähigkeiten sind!"

„Gerne, wie lange werden wir weg sein?" fragte Harry.

„Nun nicht mehr als drei bis vier Tage!" antwortete Alicia.

Harry nickte: „Aber wir müssen vorher meinen Verwandten bescheid geben!"

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du erst einmal unerkannt bleibst! Und ich werde mich wieder so kleiden, wie es die Dursleys von mir kennen!" sagte Harry vorsichtig.

Alicia war einverstanden und so begaben sich beide in den Ligusterweg Nummer vier. Alicia konnte sich als Schattenwandler unsichtbar machen.

Harry wurde von Alicia ganz in die Nähe von Dursleys Haus gebracht. Er betrat kurz darauf das Haus und ging in sein Zimmer. Er fütterte schnell seine Eule und dann bemerkte er zwei weitere Briefe.

Er war von Gringotts und er sagte, das in einer Woche, morgens um neun Uhr, das Testament seiner Eltern und seine Paten eröffnet würde.

Harry schaute Alicia an, die zwischenzeitlich wieder sichtbar war und dann sagte er: „Du gehst aber mit, zumindest würde mich das freuen!"

Strahlen schaute Alicia ihn an und sagte: „Gerne begleite ich dich dahin. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Harry!"

Der andere war die Einladung zur Hochzeit von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacours. Sie sollte in drei Wochen statt finden. Harry kommentierte das mit einem „Wow, unsere erste gemeinsame offizielle Feier und das zwei Wochen nach meinem Geburtstag!"

Überrascht schaute ihn Alicia an und fragte: „Wann hast du genau Geburtstag?"

„Am 31. Juli werde ich siebzehn!" sagte Harry, dem das peinlich war, das Alicia nun seinen Geburtstag wusste, besonders da sie sich erst so kurz kannten und er nun direkt seine Ehrentag hatte.

Alicia lächelte glücklich und sagte so neben bei: „Ich habe einen Tag vor dir Geburtstag. Ich bin ja wirklich älter als du!"

„Wow, dann können wir gleich kurz hinter einander feiern. Wie willst du deinen Geburtstag feiern?" fragte Harry.

„Lass uns aus Ägypten erst einmal zurück kommen. Dann sehen wir weiter!" entschied Alicia.

Dann wurde Harry von seinen lieblichen Onkel gerufen: „Bengel komm herunter, ich habe mit dir zu sprechen, sofort!"

Harry verdrehte nur seine Augen, Alicia machte sich wieder unsichtbar und folgte Harry nach unten.

Als Harry unten ankam, brüllte Vernon ihn an: „Was bildest du dir ein, hier rein zu kommen und uns nicht erst einmal begrüßt?"

„Ich dachte ihr wollt mich nicht sehen!" sagte Harry halbherzig.

Derweil gingen Harry und Vernon gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen wartete auf Harry eine Überraschung. Dort stand Dudley, nicht mehr ganz so fett, aber immer noch mehr als kräftig. Neben ihm stand ein Mädchen, ungefähr in seinem alter und hatten seine Hand mit der von Dudley verschränkt.

Harry beglückwünschte sich zu seiner coolen Maske, denn das Mädchen war nicht unbedingt eine Schönheit, aber ganz passend für seinen immer noch dicken Cousin.

Dann sagte Vernon aber auch schon: „In vier Wochen werden wir ab dem Nachmittag eine Feier veranstalten. Dudley ist Schulmeister im Boxen geworden und das wollen wir mit einer Cocktail-Party feiern. Du wirst den Kellner machen, natürlich nur, wenn du bis dahin nicht eine Freundin hast..."

Gehässig grinsten Vernon, Dudley und dessen Freundin. Harry musste innerlich schmunzeln und spielte das Spiel mit: „Aber wie soll ich so schnell eine Freundin finden, besonders, wenn ich für vier Tage zu einer Studien Reise muss!"

Nun lachte Vernon ganz offen und sagte: „Dein Problem, dann bist du halt der Diener deines Cousins."

Auch Dudley und seine Freundin lachten und er sagte: „Hey Sally, das ist er, mein persönlicher Sklave!"

„Ein bisschen mager der kleine! Leist du ihn mir einmal aus, damit er mein Zimmer aufräumt?" dabei kicherte die hässliche Kuh.

Harry tat geknickt und ging dann wieder in sein Zimmer. Dann zauberte er das Zimmer stumm, Alicia wurde wieder sichtbar und dann schauten sich beide an. Nach einigen Sekunden husteten beide und dann lachten sie schallend.

Nach dem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten sagte Harry: „Also das ist dann die zweite Feier, zu der wir zusammen gehen werden. Aber dafür werden wir noch gemeinsam einkaufen gehen. Was hältst du davon?"

Alicia rieb sich ihre Hände und sagte dann: „Ich bin dabei und ich werde dafür sorgen, das alle etwas fürs Auge bekommen!"

Nun grinste auch Harry und sagte: „Ich freue mich. Die sollen sabbern!"

Dann packte er alles zusammen, Alicia verschloss alles, was Harry hier lies und dann nahm sie Harry an die Hand und sie verschwanden nach Ägypten.

Kurz darauf waren sie angekommen. Überrascht schaute sich Harry um. Sie waren mitten in der Wüste. Alicia nahm ihn an der Hand und sie begaben sich umgehend an einen Hügel. Als sie sich diesem näherten öffnete sich ein Tor durch das sie gingen.

Als sie durch gegangen waren schloss sich die Türe und der Raum erhellte sich.

* * *

**Wir würden uns freuen weitere Reviews, auch mit ideen zu bekommen - Danke! **


	5. Urlaub in Ägypten

Erst einmal vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews an Addy1991, Lord Everhate, Olaf74, Diamanth und Aurora Parvati Snape. Jetzt sind es schon 11 Reviews, super-klasse! Dann viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel wünschen euch Daniel und Lukas!

* * *

**_Urlaub in Ägypten_**

Harry tat geknickt und ging dann wieder in sein Zimmer. Dann zauberte er das Zimmer stumm, Alicia wurde wieder sichtbar und dann schauten sich beide an. Nach einigen Sekunden husteten beide und dann lachten sie schallend.

Nach dem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten sagte Harry: „Also das ist dann die zweite Feier, zu der wir zusammen gehen werden. Aber dafür werden wir noch gemeinsam einkaufen gehen. Was hältst du davon?"

Alicia rieb sich ihre Hände und sagte dann: „Ich bin dabei und ich werde dafür sorgen, das alle etwas fürs Auge bekommen!"

Nun grinste auch Harry und sagte: „Ich freue mich. Die sollen sabbern!"

Dann packte er alles zusammen, Alicia verschloss alles, was Harry hier lies und dann nahm sie Harry an die Hand und sie verschwanden nach Ägypten.

Kurz darauf waren sie angekommen. Überrascht schaute sich Harry um. Sie waren mitten in der Wüste. Alicia nahm ihn an der Hand und sie begaben sich umgehend an einen Hügel. Als sie sich diesem näherten öffnete sich ein Tor durch das sie gingen.

Als sie durch gegangen waren schloss sich die Türe und der Raum erhellte sich.

Harry erkannte einen langen Gang, in dem sie sich befanden. An den Wänden hingen Fackeln, die sich von alleine entzündet hatten. Alicia nahm ihn bei der Hand und so gingen sie gemeinsam den Gang entlang.

Nach mehreren Knicken, die sie den Gang folgten kam eine weitere Türe. Sie war verschlossen. Alicia sagte: „Harry, du musst dich nun erst einmal als würdig erweisen, dieses Tor zu passieren. Du siehst hier rechts neben der Türe ein tiefes Loche in der Wand. Stecke deinen Arm hinein, damit du überprüft werden kannst!"

Ungläubig schaute Harry Alicia an und fragte dann: „Und du hast das schon gemacht?"

„Ja" sagte Alicia einfach.

„Ähm und wie kamst du auf die Idee? Ich meine ich bin ja schon sehr impulsiv und renne gerne in jedes Abenteuer, ohne weiter zu überlegen, aber das du genau so bist, überrascht mich! Aber scheinbar passen wir noch besser als gedacht zusammen. Also was soll das, gemeinsam ab durch die Mitte und wenn es sein muss mitten in die Hölle!"

Alicia schmunzelte: „Weißt du, du bist echt süß! Aber irgendwie hast du Recht. Aber als ich das erste Mal hier war, waren gerade meine Eltern gestorben und ich war sowieso nicht wirklich klar am Denken. Daher habe ich mir auch nicht wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht. Es war einfach logisch und notwendig für mich, dann mache ich es halt!"

„Stimmt, das kenne ich von mir. Und das ist auch irgendwie logisch, also werde ich das auch machen. Aber warte, ich nehme erst meine Schlange von meinem Arm, damit ihr nichts passiert. Halte du sie solange, bitte!"

Gesagt getan, schon hielt Alicia Harrys Schlange - Death Adders – am Arm, um den sie sich gleich gewickelt hatte.

Harry legte seinen rechten Unterarm ohne zu zögern in das Loch. Kurz darauf bemerkte er ein Stechen und dann auch schon öffnete sich das Tor und eine Stimme sagte: „Ah die Auserwählte, Aranel Rîn-Alagos, hat ihren Partner gefunden. Sei gegrüßt, Dínendal Calmcacil, Herrscher der Elemente und der magischen Wesen!"

Überrascht schaute Harry sich um und entdeckte dann ein Schummern. Es war wie eine Art Geist, der auch eine menschliche Form hatte.

Der Geist stellte sich dann vor: „Mein Name ist Pharao Mentuhotep II. Nachdem auch du nun, Dínendal Calmcacil initiiert wurdest, möchte ich hier und jetzt noch mit euch einige Augenblicke verweilen, um euch noch einiges zu erklären."

Harry unterbrach den Geist des Pharao: „Entschuldigt, aber warum musste ich initiiert werden und warum nennt ihr mich Dínendal Calmcacil?"

„Durch die Initiierung wurde auch aus dir Dínendal Calmcacil oder auch Harry James Potter ein Magier oder Magus, wie es schon bei Aranel Rîn-Alagos oder auch Alicia Hasten in der Welt der Hexen, Zauberer und Menschen. Damit bist du leistungsfähiger, als jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe, auch als Dumbledore oder Voldemort. Doch es dauerte seine Zeit, bist ihr alle Fähigkeiten erlangt habt. In vier bis sechs Wochen habt ihr alle Fähigkeiten. Und dein Name beschreibt in Alt-ägyptisch deine Fähigkeiten. Dínendal Calmcacil bedeutet – der Herrscher aller magischer Geschöpft und der Elemente." Hier machte der Geist des Pharao eine Pause.

Harry sagte nur trocken: „Aha, und das bedeutet nun für mich oder besser für uns?"

„Nun du hast ja schon ein wenig die stille und die stablose Magie erlernt. Nun beherrschst du sie problemlos. Des Weiteren wirst du alle Elemente beherrschen und alle Fähigkeiten der magischen Wesen. Egal ob Drachenmagie, Phönixmagie, Einhornmagie oder welche auch immer. Die kompletten Fähigkeiten beherrschst du nach spätestens vier Wochen und nach spätestens sechs Wochen hat auch deine Seelenpartnerin diese Fähigkeiten, wie auch du dann ihre hast!" erklärte Mentuhotep.

Nachdenklich schaute ihn Alicia an und fragte dann: „Ähm und wieso konnte ich dann Harry letzt schon Teile meiner Sonnenmagie übertragen?"

Jetzt schaute Pharao Mentuhotep II sehr verdutzt aus der Wäsche. Dann fragte er vorsichtshalber: „Das ist euch schon gelungen, vor der Initiierung von Dínendal Calmcacil? Das ist mehr als ungewöhnlich. Damit werft ihr alle Erfahrung über den Haufen!"

„Wieder einmal!" stöhnte Harry nur und Alicia schmunzelte.

Dann erklärte Pharao Mentuhotep weiter: „Ich habe fest gestellt, das ihr ein sehr festes Seelen band aufgebaut habt. Ist euch eigentlich bewusst, dass ihr dadurch nie wieder einen anderen Partner haben könnt?"

Alicia und Harry schauten sich erst ein wenig überrascht an. Der Blick wurde dann immer verliebter und Harry sagte: „Nun, das ist mir zwar nicht bewusst gewesen, aber ich habe eigentlich auch nicht vor gehabt, nur so zum Spaß mit dir zusammen zu sein oder irgendwann unsere Beziehung zu beenden. Mir war unsere Liebe von Anfang an Ernst. Das ist nichts, womit ich Scherze!"

„Das ist genau so auch meine Meinung!" bestätigte Alicia.

„Nun wie dem auch sei, ihr habt sicher noch mehr vor, als euch mit mir zu unterhalten, oder?" fragte Pharao Mentuhotep II.

Fragend schaute Harry Alicia an und sagte dann: „Und ich dachte wir bleiben hier drei bis vier Tage?"

Alicia nahm ihn liebevoll in ihre Arme und sagte: „Das hatte ich wohl nich so genau erklärt. Ich wollte dir ein wenig meine Heimat zeigen und etwas Urlaub machen. Bist du sauer?"

Harrys Augen glänzten, dann küsste er Alicia zart und liebevoll auf den Mund und sagte dann: „Das wäre wundervoll und ich bin nicht sauer, sondern im Gegenteil total happy. Das ist das erste Mal, das ich Urlaub mache in meinem Leben!"

Erst maßlos überrascht und dann entsetzt schaute ihn Alicia an und fragte vorsichtig: „Du warst noch nie im Urlaub?"

„Ne, wieso, für meine ach so lieben Verwandten bin ich nur ein Freak. Und ihren Verwandten und Bekannten sagen sie, das ich in einem Erziehungsheim zur Schule gehe!" erklärte Harry.

Alicia war erst einmal sprachlos, dann sagte sie: „Ich denke wir gehen dann mal. Pharao Mentuhotep ich bedanke mich und wir sehen uns wieder!"

„Auch ich bedanke mich und würde mich auch freuen, sie wieder einmal zu treffen!" sagte Harry.

Pharao Mentuhotep II verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und dann verließen Alicia und Harry die Grabkammer.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen beide unerkannt mitten in Alexandria an. Dort hatte, ohne das Harry davon wusste, Alicia ein schönes Zimmer gemietet. Sie hatten nur wenige Minuten zum Strand.

Sie richteten sich erst einmal häuslich ein und Harry erkannte, das es eine Art Wohnung war und nicht nur ein Zimmer. Sie hatten eine Wohnzimmer eine kleine Küche, ein geräumiges Bad und ein Schlafzimmer mit einem Doppelbett.

Fragend schaute er Alicia an und die sagte nur mit einem freudigen Funkeln: „Probleme mit mir zusammen in einem Bett zu liegen?"

Mit leicht rotem Gesicht sagte Harry: „Probleme nicht, aber ich finde das wir das aber nicht überstürzen müssen!"

Alicia umarmte ihn wieder und sagte: „Ich möchte auch nicht sofort mit dir schlafen, aber ich will dich schon spüren und auch mit dir in einem Bett liegen und dich streicheln. Und wann und wie, das lassen wir auf uns zu kommen! Einverstanden?"

Harry sagte nichts, sondern küsste Alicia erst zart auf den Mund. Daraus wurde dann ein heißer Zungenkuss. Nach einiger Zeit konnten sie sich lösen und schauten sich verliebt in die Augen.

Dann begann der Urlaub. Sie kauften sich erst einmal Klamotten für den Strand und auch so und dann genossen sie ihre Tage.

Am dritten Urlaubstag sagte dann Harry: „Also wir müssen auch mal schauen, was wir nun noch alles machen müssen. Übermorgen müssen wir bei Gringotts sein, um die Erbsache zu machen. Dann hast du fünf Tage später Geburtstag und ich sechs Tage. Ich würde gerne mit unseren Freunden feiern! Was hältst du davon, an deinem Tag mit der Feier Abends mit deiner Geburtstagsfeier zu beginnen und in meinen dann hinein zu feiern?"

„Du bist süß!" sagte Alicia und gab Harry einen stürmischen Kuss.

Dann aber erklärte Harry weiter: „Und dann haben wir die beiden gemeinsamen Feiern, am 10. August die Hochzeit und am 12. August die Party bei meinem Cousin!"

„Dann lass uns den letzten Tag noch genießen und dann zu erst einmal die Sache mit dem Erbe über die Bühne bringen!"

Gesagt getan und pünktlich am übernächsten Morgen um neun Uhr standen sie in der Gringotts Bank. Sie wurden wegen der Erbschaftsahngelegenheiten in einen speziellen Raum geführt.

Im Raum befand sich ein großer Schreibtisch, auf dem einige Pergamente, eine Schüssel aus Silber, einige Zaubertrankfläschchen und ein kunstvoll verzierter Dolch lagen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch stand ein Stuhl, für den Kobold, und ein großer Schrank, in dem viele magische Artefakte lagen. Vor dem Tisch standen zwei Stühle, mit einem, ihnen unbekannten, Wappen. Es war ein blutroter Rabe, mit schwarzen Augen.

Als sich Alicia und Harry gesetzt hatten begann der Kobold zu sprechen.

„Erst mal guten Tag Mrs. Hasten und Mr. Potter. Wie sie wissen sollen sie heute all ihre Erben bekommen. Für solch Angelegenheiten haben wir hier bei Gringotts einen speziellen Raum. Sobald der Erbe den Raum betritt wird magisch überprüft welche Erben er erhält und legt alle dafür nötigen Unterlagen bereit. Wollen wir beginnen oder haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?" wollte der Kobold freundlich wissen.

Harry und Alicia schüttelten ihre Köpfe und der Kobold sagte: „Dann können wir ja nun beginnen."

„Gut. Fangen wir mit dem vollen Erbe der Potters an." Er zog die nötigen Unterlagen aus dem Stapel, der trotzdem noch ziemlich groß war. „Wie sie sicherlich wissen ist die Familie Potter eine der ältesten in der Zaubererwelt. Ihre Linie führt auf den großen Merlin zurück." Harry sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Demzufolge sind sie auch sehr reich. Das Barvermögen der Potters beträgt zur Zeit 16,2 Mrd. Galleonen."

Jetzt weiteten sich die Augen von Alicia und Harry. Er hätte nie gedacht das seine Eltern so reich wären.

„Grundstücke besitzen sie nun fünf. Das in Godric Hollow, eine Familienvilla in Irland sowie in Ägypten, eine Manor in Frankreich und ein kleines Schloss in Indien. Sie sind außerdem Teilhaber bei folgenden Betrieben." Es folgte eine lange Aufzählung.

Er war nun Teilhaber bei einem Waffenladen in der Winkelgasse, sowie beim Bücherladen, Zauberstabmacher, Laden der Zwillinge und noch zahlreiche anderer Betriebe in der Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade.

Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er musste ein riesiges Einkommen haben bei den ganzen Betrieben.

„Als nächstes kommt die Erbschaft der Familie Evans. Da dies Muggel waren haben wir ihnen alles in Zauberwährungen umgewandelt. Das Barvermögen umfasst 3,2 Mrd. Galleonen. Des weiteren gehört ihnen das Haus ihrer Tante, ein kleines Ferienhaus in Österreich und auf den Malediven und ein Haus hier in London. Die Firma Grunnings gehört nun zu 76 Prozent ihnen. Ebenfalls gehört ihnen alle Fialen von Puma und viele kleinere anderer Läden."

Der Kobold machte eine Pause um Harry etwas Zeit zum verarbeiten zu geben. Er selbst war ja auch sehr erschrocken über ein solches Erbe. Und wenn er daran dachte das noch eine Erbschaft kam versuchte er sich vorzustellen wie seine Alicia dann reagieren würde.

Harry selbst war kreidebleich.

Warum hatte ihm nie jemand gesagt wie reich seine Familie war? Das alles war aber im Moment egal. Vor ihm lagen noch zwei Erbschaften.

„Wenn sie soweit OK sind fahre ich weiter fort. Als nächstes kommt das Erbe ihres verstorbenen Paten Sirius Black. Das Barvermögen besteht aus 9,5 Mrd. Galleonen. Ihnen gehört nun das Elternhaus ihres Paten im Grimmauldplatz 12, eine Ferienvilla in Südafrika und die Familienvilla in Hogsmeade. Die Familie Black besaß Anteile bei folgenden Firmen." Es folgte eine sehr lange Liste von Läden schwarzmagischer Natur in der Nokturngasse.

Für Harry wurde dies alles nun wirklich zu viel und er verlor sein Bewusstsein und kippte vom Stuhl. Alicia weckte ihn sofort wieder auf und küsste ihn zur Beruhigung.

Dankend nickte Harry ihr zu und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Wollen sie ein Glas Wasser Mr. Potter?" Fragte der Kobold.

„Nein danke. Mir geht's schon wieder gut. Fahren sie bitte mit fort. Gibt es noch etwas?"

„Nicht für sie, aber für Mrs. Hasten. Sie erbt ein Barvermögen besteht aus 7,8 Mrd. Galleonen. Ihnen gehört nun das Elternhaus ihrer Eltern in London, eine Ferienvilla in Brasilien und die Familienvilla in Alexandria. Die Familie Hasten besaß Anteile bei folgenden Firmen." Es folgte eine sehr lange Liste von Läden schwarz- und weißmagischer Natur in Ägypten und Indien.

„Nu gut. Als letzte Erbschaft kommt die der Familie…" Der Kobold stoppte abrupt und sah schockiert auf den Namen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Dies war eigentlich unmöglich.

„Was ist mit ihnen?" Fragte Harry den Kobold und ging um den Tisch herum, nur um ebenfalls erschrocken auf das Pergament zu starren.

„Könnte mir vielleicht jemand erklären was hier los ist?" Fragte Alicia verwirrt über die Reaktion der anderen beiden.

Der Kobold schien erst jetzt wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Er räusperte sich kurz und fuhr fort.

„Nun Mrs. Hasten. Der Grund warum ich und Mr. Potter so schockiert über ihre letzt Erbschaft sind ist das es eigentlich unmöglich ist. Der, schon vor vielen Jahrhunderten, Verstorbene hatte keinen einzigen Nachfahren."

„Und wer ist es?" Fragte Alicia gespannt und aufgeregt.

„Graf Dracula." Meinte Harry nur trocken und musste zugeben das er genauso erschrocken war wie Alicia.

Das Alicia diese Erbschaft bekommt kann nämlich nur heißen das sie selbst auch ein Vampire sein müsste.

„Wie…kann…das…gehen?" Stotterte Alicia.

„Es gibt da nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sind nicht alle Aufzeichnungen von damals der Wahrheit entsprechend und der Graf Dracula hatte Nachfahren, die unerkannt geblieben sind und somit wären sie ein vollwertiger Vampir, oder einer ihrer Vorfahren wurde von einem Vampire gebissen und die vampirischen Gene sind erst bei ihnen stark genug das der Raum sie erkennen kann, damit wären sie ein halber Vampire. Das können wir aber leider nicht überprüfen und somit kann ich nur sagen das sie lernen müssen damit umzugehen."

Alicia nickte benommen und meinte nur: „Was hab ich geerbt?"

„Ein Barvermögen von 20 Mrd. Galleonen, das Schloss in Transsilvanien, Betriebe nichts."

„Und was ist, wenn ich nun Vampirisches Blut in mir habe?" fragte Alicia mit einem ängstlichen Blick in Richtung Harry.

Doch der Kobold konnte beide beruhigen: „Wenn sie den vollen Seelenbund, das war beim Eintreten zu erkennen, geschlossen haben, dann besitzen sie alle Fähigkeiten zu gleichen Teilen. Es bedeutet für sie keine Gefahr, sondern nur Vorteile!"

Als der Kobold geendet hatte bereitete er ein Blatt vor und schrieb dort hastig einige Dinge auf. Als er damit fertig war reichte er es Harry und Alicia.

„So Mrs. Hasten und Mr. Potter. Um zu bestätigen das sie ihre Erbschaften annehmen, müssten sie eine Blutunterschrift geben. Dafür schneiden sie sich bitte mit diesem Messer hier…" Er zeigte auf den reich verzierten Dolch auf dem Tisch. „in die Hand und legen die Wunde auf das Blatt. Dann werden auch alle Schutzzauber und sonstigen Zauber, die auf ihren Grundstücken oder den noch kommenden Artefakten liegen, auf sie abgestimmt."

Harry und Alicia nickten und tätigten die Blutunterschrift. Als alle Zauber auf sie beide abgestimmt wurden verspürten sie gleichermaßen ein stechenden Schmerz in ihren Köpfen und ihren Herzen.

Als alles fertig war meinte der Kobold das beide um den Tisch herum kommen sollten und an den Schrank herantreten sollten.

Dort begutachteten sie beide die vielen magischen Artefakte, die dort untergebracht waren.

Harry fiel als erstes ein elegantes Schwert auf, das hatte einen schwarzen Griff. Am Ende befand sich ein blutroter Rubin. Die Parierstange zu beiden Seiten, in Form von Rabenflügeln bestand auf schwarzem Mithril. Mithril war ein sehr altes Metall, das früher von Zwergen abgebaut wurde. Es ist härter als der härteste Stahl und leicht wie eine Feder. Die Klinge des Katana war etwa 70cm lang und sehr schmal. Sie war genauso schwarz wie der Griff und bestand ebenfalls aus Mithril. Über die ganze Länge war ein blutroter Rabe eingraviert. Die Klinge war sichelförmig und sehr scharf. Es war meisterhaft geschmiedet worden. Die Scheide war ebenfalls etwa 70cm lang und bestand aus hartem schwarzem Leder.

Alicia wurde regelrecht von einem pechschwarzer etwa 1,50m langer Bogen angezogen. Die Sehne war in einem sehr dunklen rot. Zum Bogen gehörte auch noch ein Köcher, der sich immer wieder selbst mit Pfeilen auffüllen würde.

Dann fanden sie zwei schwarze Kampfanzüge. Sie bestanden aus einer Hose, Weste, einem Umhang, ein Paar Springerstiefel, einem Paar Handschuhe, bei denen die Fingerkuppen abgeschnitten waren, einem Gürtel, an dem ihre Waffen befestigt werden konnte, zwei Zauberstabhalter und einer Ledermaske, die seinen gesamten Kopf verdeckte und nur einen langen Schlitz für die Augen und den Mund besaß. Dies alles war aus der Haut eines Drachens gemacht. Dabei sollte es sich aber um den stärksten Drachen aller Zeiten handeln. Zum Schluss sah er noch ein schwarzes Kettenhemd, das aus Mithril bestand. Das alles würde sich auch immer perfekt an seinen Körper anpassen. Damit hatten sie nun auch einen perfekten Schutz gegen alle möglichen Angriffe.

Als nächstes fielen Alicia ein Paar Kontaktlinsen ins Augen, auf die sie Harry sofort aufmerksam machte. Er zog seine Brille aus und setzte die Kontaktlinsen ein und stellte fest, dass sie die ihre Farbe immer seinem Wunsch anpassen würden und er sie auch nie mehr herausnehmen musste. Mit ihrer Hilfe würde er auch im Dunkeln sehen können.

Als letztes nahm sie sich noch den Siegelring der Potters und den von Graf Dracula, einen Schutzring und ein Amulett, das warm werden würde wenn man ihn anlügt. Ohne lang zu überlegen legten sie diese vier Gegenstände zusammen, legten eine Hand darauf und die jeweils andere Hand an das Herz des Partners. Sie erleuchteten in einem hellen Glanz und kurz darauf lagen dort zwei unterschiedliche Ringe. Ein kleinerer, der aus einen holen Diamanten zu sein schien und in dessen Hohlraum die Siegel der Potters, Blacks und Draculas herum zu schweben. Für Harry gab es einen größeren aber recht einfachen Ring, der die drei Siegel als Abdruck beinhaltete.

Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen und dann sagte Harry: „Das ist dann scheinbar unsere Verlobung, oder?"

„Ja das denke ich auch. Ziehe mir bitte den Ring an. Aber einen richtigen Antrag möchte ich dann schon noch, oder?" fragte Alicia verliebt.

„Versprochen, den werde ich dir stellen und ich werde auch nicht all zu lange damit warten, versprochen!" antwortete Harry.

Den Rest ließ er in die jeweiligen Verließe bringen. Nun zogen sie sich noch die Anzüge an, Harry setzte sich die Kontaktlinsen ein, beide hängten sich gleich ihre neuen Waffen um, sie hatten sich auch noch ein paar Wurfdolche geschnappt, die nun sicher an ihren Gürtel verstaut waren. Als letztes verstauten sie die Ledermasken unter ihren Jacken und dann verabschiedete sich Harry und Alicia von dem Kobold.

Gemeinsam gingen beide durch die Winkelgasse, Richtung Ollivander. Harry meinte das Alicia und er jeweils noch einen zweiten Stab benötigten, obwohl das durch die Fähigkeiten der stablosen Magie eigentlich erübrigte.


	6. Die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur

Erst einmal vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews an Lord Everhate, Olaf74, Andy1991, Diamanth und Osiris Black. Jetzt sind es 16 Reviews, super-klasse! Dann viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel wünschen euch Daniel und Lukas! Ach ja, wie Osiris Black schon vorgeschlagen hat, will jemand den Beta-Leser machen? Bitte melden... L&D

* * *

**_Die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur_**

Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen und dann sagte Harry: „Das ist dann scheinbar unsere Verlobung, oder?"

„Ja das denke ich auch. Ziehe mir bitte den Ring an. Aber einen richtigen Antrag möchte ich dann schon noch, oder?" fragte Alicia verliebt.

„Versprochen, den werde ich dir stellen und ich werde auch nicht all zu lange damit warten, versprochen!" antwortete Harry.

Den Rest ließ er in die jeweiligen Verließe bringen. Nun zogen sie sich noch die Anzüge an, Harry setzte sich die Kontaktlinsen ein, beide hängten sich gleich ihre neuen Waffen um, sie hatten sich auch noch ein paar Wurfdolche geschnappt, die nun sicher an ihren Gürtel verstaut waren. Als letztes verstauten sie die Ledermasken unter ihren Jacken und dann verabschiedete sich Harry und Alicia von dem Kobold.

Gemeinsam gingen beide durch die Winkelgasse, Richtung Ollivander. Harry meinte das Alicia und er jeweils noch einen zweiten Stab benötigten, obwohl das durch die Fähigkeiten der stablosen Magie eigentlich erübrigte.

Da sie nun so viele Möglichkeiten hatten machte Harry Alicia folgenden Vorschlag: „Wir wollen doch unsere Geburtstage gemeinsam feiern. Aber einige besonders Ron, eigentlich mein bester Freund, ist immer etwas neidisch auf meinen Ruhm und das Geld meiner Eltern. Wenn er nun das heraus bekommt, dann rastet er vollends aus. Lass uns im Haus meines Paten feiern. Das kennen alle und niemand hat ein Problem damit. Außerdem muss ich dich ja noch bei allen vorstellen."

Gesagt getan und dann war der große Tag. Alle trafen sich um fünf Uhr Nachmittags und Fred, George, Ginny und Hermine begrüßten Harry und Alicia. Allen Anderen, also Ron, Neville, Dean, Luna, den restlichen Weasleys, Fleur, und eineigen Lehrern, unter anderem Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore, Remus und Tonks und einige Auroren wurde Alicia von Harry als neue Freundin vorgestellt.

Harry sagte erklärend: „Nun das ist Alicia Hasten, meine Freundin. Sie ist auch der Grund, warum wir heute schon mit der Feier beginnen, sie hat nämlich heute Geburtstag. Wir feiern dann in meinen Geburtstag hinein.

Nun wurde Alicia von allen zum Geburtstag gratuliert. Dann sagte Harry: „Gratuliert habe ich dir ja schon heute früh im Bett..." das war im heraus gerutscht und er bekam rote Ohren.

„Ihr habt in einem Bett geschlafen!" rief Mrs. Weasley erzürnt.

„Und was dagegen?" fragte Alicia angriffslustig.

Professor Dumbledore beruhigte alle und sagte: „Molly, lass sie, sie sind alt genug, spätestens morgen früh. Und außerdem sind es nicht deine Kinde. Denke immer daran!"

Harry schaute den Schulleiter dankbar an, die Zwillinge feixten, genau so wie Ginny, Ron schaute irgendwie nachdenklich genau so wie Hermine. Dann aber fuhr Harry fort: „Nun ja das ist halt mal so und ich werde das auch nicht ändern, es sei denn Alicia will das!"

Dann reichte er ihr eine Schmuckschatulle und sagte: „ Alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein Schatz!" Alicia erhielt von Harry eine Platinkette mit der Schneeflocke des Weihnachstschnees, die zu einem Diamanten wurde. Das ist der seltenste magische Edelstein.

Mit einem heißen Zungenkuss bedankte sie sich für ihr Geschenk. Harry legte ihr dann die Kette um den Hals und konnte es nicht vermeiden sie dabei am Hals entlang zu küssen.

„Wollen wir nun feiern, Schatz, oder mach weiter und unsere Gäste müssen ohne uns feiern, wenn du weißt was ich meine..." gurrte Alicia, was zur Folge hatte, das alle Gäste anfingen schallend zu lachen.

Harry erhielt von Alicia eine Uhr, die einen Amorastein als Ziffernblatt hatte. Damit würde er immer spüren, wie es seiner Seelenpartnerin ging. Außerdem hatte sie die Funktionen wie die Uhr bei den Weasleys.

Er bedankte sich genau so bei ihr und dann feierten sie alle ausgiebig. Weit nach Mitternacht gingen Alicia und Harry als letzte ins Bett.

Als sie dann in ihrem Zimmer waren fragte Alicia: „Harry?"

„Hmmm?"

„Wollen wir heute Nacht nackt zusammen schlafen, ich möchte deine Haut spüren, bitte!" dabei benutzte Alicia die stärkste Waffe der Freuen, den süßen Hundeblick!"

Harry wurde zwar rot, sagte aber leise: „Ja gerne, das wünsche ich mir auch..."

So zogen sie sich aus und kuschelten sich an einander. Bevor sie aber einschliefen streichelten sie sich noch ausgiebig gegenseitig. Dann aber schliefen sie glücklich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, eigentlich war es schon Mittag, Molly hatte das späte Frühstück bereits gemacht, schickte sie Ron um Harry zu wecken.

Der rannte auch sofort hoch und Ginny sagte nachdenklich: „Mum, hoffentlich hast du da keinen Fehler gemacht. Wenn er Harry und Alicia wecken geht, wird er sicher nicht erst klopfen und auf eine Antwort warten. Das gibt sicher Ärger!"

Molly aber auch Hermine schauten erschrocken, da sie bemerkten, das sie hier den Bock zum Gärtner gemacht hatten. Die meisten Anderen besonders Fred und George schmunzelten.

Ron rannte hoch und stürmte tatsächlich ohne zu klopfen direkt in das Zimmer von Harry und Alicia. Die waren tatsächlich heftig am knutschen und da die Decke vom Bett gerutscht war, was beide natürlich nicht bemerkt hatten, lagen sie nackt da. Ron brachte erst einmal kein Wort heraus und schaute eine ganze Weile nur mit großen Kuhaugen. Dann schrie er: „Das ist ja eklig, ihr bumst hier rum und es macht euch nichts aus wenn andere zusehen! Ihr seid solche Säue!" Damit rannte er wieder zurück in die Küche und erzählte wütend von seinen Erlebnis.

Alle, ohne Ausnahme alle, verdrehten ihre Augen, was Ron aber nicht bemerkte. Nun wartete man gespannt auf Alicia und Harry. Nach einer viertel Stunde kamen beide Hand in Hand auch in die Küche herunter.

Harry musterte Ron nur wütend, sagte aber nichts. Das übernahm Alicia mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: „Nun Ron wie lange hast du uns denn zugeschaut? Und hat es dir denn gefallen?"

Ron war geschockt, aber dann siegte seine Wut und er schrie: „Das ihr da schamlos rumbumst ist das aller Letzte. Und dann vor den Augen aller, ihr seid Schweine. Wir sollten euch hier rausschmeißen!"

Nun war es an Harry, der leise und wütend zischte: „Erstens geht es dich nichts an, was wir beide wann und wie machen. Dann hast ja nur du gespannt und letzt endlich ist die meine Haus, also halt die Klappe oder ich schmeiß dich raus du blöder Depp!"

Nun mischte sich Molly ein und sagte überraschender Weise: „Ron, halte dich zurück. Es war ein Fehler, dich zu schicken. Entschuldige dich gefälligst und dann lass uns essen!"

„Einen Scheiß tue ich, dann gehe ich halt in mein Zimmer!" damit verschwand er auch schon.

Die anderen begannen aber trotzdem kurz darauf das Frühstück. Luna, Ginny und Hermine nahmen Alicia in ihre Mitte und fragten sie aus. Alicia erklärte dann: „Also, wir haben geschmust geknutscht und uns gestreichelt aber sonst nix. O. K. wir waren nackt, aber ich bin immer noch Jungfrau. Das heben wir uns für später auf!"

Alle drei schaute sie überrascht an und dann schauten sie genau so zu Harry herüber. Der hob nur, das Gespräch ahnend, eine Augenbraue und frühstückte dann weiter.

Alle Neckereien und Fragen seiner Freunde ließ er unbeantwortet. Später dann verabschiedeten sie alle sich voneinander und freuten sich auf das nächste Treffen bei Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit.

Eine Tage später war es dann soweit. Nachdem Harry und Alicia ihre Sachen gepackt hatten, brachen sie auf in den Fuchsbau, zur Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur.

Sie fuhren (flogen) mit dem Motorrad von Sirius in den Fuchsbau.

Als sie über London waren konnte Alicia sich kaum noch zurück halten, Harry leidenschaftlich zu Küssen.

„Nicht jetzt wir sind gleich da!" rief Harry über das aufheulen des Motorrads.

„Och man, das ist unfair!" rief Alicia ebenfalls, und schmollte danach.

Dann waren sie auch schon am Fuchsbau angekommen.

Molly kam auch schon aus der Küche, um Harry in eine erdrückende Umarmung zu nehmen, kurz darauf kamen dann auch die anderen der Familie Weasley aus dem Haus.

Harry sagte daraufhin keuchend: „Mrs. Weasley würdest du mich bitte los lassen, ich bekomm keine Luft mehr."

Mrs. Weasley lies Harry drauf hin los.

Nun kamen auch die anderen und begrüßten Harry und Alicia.

Nach der Begrüßung gingen alle ins Haus.

Dort warteten auch die anderen Gäste die zu der Hochzeit kamen. Es waren so an die 60 Menschen da. Wie z. b.: McGonagall, Dumbledore, die Familie von Fleur und noch viele weitere Gäste.

Die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore die sahen das Harry und Alicia Händchen hielten quittierte sie das nur mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Seit ihr zusammen?" fragte Fred

„Ja so kann man es sagen" sagte Harry

Alicia küsste Harry darauf hin sehr leidenschaftlich, weil sie nicht wollte das die anderen nur dachten das Harry das nur so gesagt hatte, die Zwillinge gaben natürlich einen Playboypfiff von sich. Msr. Weasley haute Fred und George daraufhin den Hinterkopf.

„Nicht jetzt ihr zwei, heute Abend könnt ihr das dann machen aber nicht jetzt, verstanden." Sagte Mrs. Weasley in einem Ton der schon an ein Befehl grenzte.

Daraufhin folgte ein zweistimmiges ja von den beiden angesprochenen.

Es wurde danach noch bis in den späten Abend Gelacht und Gescherzt. Und dann so gegen ein Uhr gingen alle ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit einem Gewicht auf seinem Brustkorb auf. Ein

schönes gewicht mit blonden Haaren und Grünen Augen, dass Alicia hieß.

Das war ein Gefühl mit dem er immer aufgewacht ist seit sie zusammen sind.

Alicia die gemerkt hatte das ihr Kopfkissen gewackelt hat ist sie aufgewacht, als sie zu Harry schaute und er seine Augen offen hatte, schaute sie ihn mit einem verliebten Blick an.

Als auch Harry merkte das Alicia wach war, küsste Harry Alicia sanft.

Das erwiderte Alicia mit einem sanften Kuss.

Sie mussten sich aber schnell anziehen, denn die Kirche fing um zehn Uhr an und es war schon acht Uhr.

Sie gingen heute nur eine halbe Stunde laufen und danach nicht mehr in den Fitnessraum weil es keinen im Fuchsbau gab, und sie auch nicht genügend zeit dafür hatten.

Sie gingen dann noch gemeinsam duschen, danach mussten sie auch schon los in die Kirche damit sie noch einen ordentlichen Platz bekamen.

Als sie in der Kirche ankamen sahen sie das Ron und Hermine ihnen jeweils einen Platz freihielten.

Sie gingen zu ihren Plätzen. Harry fragte Ron wie es seinem Bruder Bill und Fleur ging.

Darauf antwortete Ron: „Sie sind sehr aufgeregt aber sonst geht es beide prächtig."

Und da kam auch schon Rons Bruder Bill. Kurz danach kamen auch Fleur und ihr Vater.

Kurz darauf wurde die übliche Rede von dem Priester gehallten. Und dann kam der eine Satz: „Fleur Delacures wollen sie den hier anwesende Bill Weasley zu ihren recht Mäßigen Mann nehme, so antworten sie mit JA ICH WILL" fragte der Priester

Fleur sagte nun den entscheidenden Satz: „JA ICH WILL."

„Und nun Bill Weasley wollen sie die hier anwesende Fleur Delacures zu ihrer recht mäßigen Frau nehmen, so antworten sie mit JA ICH WILL."

Nun sagte Bill: „JA ICH WILL."

„Somit erkläre ich euch zu Mann" und deutete auf Bill „und Frau" und zeigte auf Fleur. Nun kam der Kuss der Heirat.

Alle klatschten zu Bill und Fleur.

Als sie wieder im Fuchsbau angekommen waren, gab es erst mal ein richtig gutes Festessen. Während des Festessens wurde gelacht, gefeiert und gegessen.

Nach dem essen gingen Harry und Alicia einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. An einem kleinen See setzten sie sich in den Schatten den eine sehr großer Baum warf.

Als erstes legten sie sich unter den Baum. Nach einigen Minuten wurde es Alicia zu langweilig.

Sie legte sich auf Harry.

„Warum legst du dich auf mich?" fragte Harry

„Damit ich nicht auf so einem harten Boden liegen muss" sagte Alicia mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Du bist aber nett" beschwerte sich Harry und machte seine Augen zu weil er so tun wollte,

als ob er beleidigt ist.

„Ich weis" sagte Alicia und zur wieder gut Machung gab Alicia Harry einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Und Harry beantwortete den Kuss von Alicia mit einem genauso leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Und so ging es noch eine weile hin und her.

Sie bemerkten aber nicht wie zwei Personen auf sie zu kamen.

Harry drückte Alicia nun fest an sich und Küsste sie nun am Hals, er wollte noch weiter geh doch dann war dort am Rande seines Bewusstseins ein Räuspern. Harry machte als erstes weiter doch dann wiederholte es sich. Und dann wurde Harry wieder in die Realität zurück gezogen. Und er hörte wie zwei Zwillinge sagten: „Harry achte bitte auf die Reihenfolge..."

„...erst küssen..."

„...dann Heiraten..."

„...dann Kinder bekommen ..."

Nun wurde Harry Schlagartig rot wie eine Tomate.

„Da... das war nicht so wie es aussieht Fred und George!" Stammelte Harry.

Doch Alicia sagte nur: „Du musst dich nicht Schämen, dass kommt noch früher oder später sowieso, oder etwa nicht?" fragte Alicia nun doch etwas interessiert.

„Ja stimmt wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht." Sagte einer der beiden Zwillinge.

Nun gingen Fred und George dann wieder zur Feier und ließen sich nichts anmerken.

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen Harry und Alicia wieder zur Feier. Sie Feierten noch bis tief in die Nacht.

Als erstes gingen Harry und Alicia und wünschten dem Brautpaar noch eine schöne Hochzeitsnacht.

Als sie gerade alle so langsam ins Bett gehen wollten passierte es.

Man hörte ein dutzendfaches Ploppen von etlichen Apparationen.

* * *

Anmerkung: Eines wollten wir euch noch sagen. Die nästen drei Kapitel haben wir auch schon geschrieben. Sie heißen__1. _**Angriff auf den Fuchsbau **_2._** Party bei den Dursleys - Vorbereitungen und **_3.**_ Party bei den Dursleys – the show must go on! _**Dann schreiben wir gerade an dem Kapitel **_Rückkehr nach Hogwarts_**, so das war es an Infos für euch L&D

****


	7. Angriff auf den Fuchsbau

Erst einmal vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews an Diamanth, Andy1991, Aurora Parvati Snape, Olaf74. Jetzt sind es schon über 20 Reviews, super-klasse! Dann setzen wir gleich das nächste Kapitel rein, nicht das wir einen Heuler bekommen. Der wäre schlecht, besonders wenn wir den im Unterricht bekommen würden. Nun viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel wünschen euch Daniel und Lukas!

* * *

_**Angriff auf den Fuchsbau**_

Dann hörte man ein dutzendfaches Ploppen von etlichen Apparationen.

„Ein Angriff auf die Hochzeit! Duzende Todesser sind vor dem Fuchsbau auf getaucht!" stieß Harry geschockt hervor.

Sofort waren alle in heller Aufregung. Harry und Alicia waren natürlich sofort kampfbereit. An Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die anderen gerichtet sagten sie: „Ihr bleibt hier, hier seid ihr durch den Schutz auf den Fuchsbau sicherer!" und schon waren beide durch die Tür hinaus geeilt.

Als sie den Garten erreichten stockten sie kurz überrascht über die Anzahl von Todessern. Nie hätten sie so viele hier erwartet.

„Ich von links, du von rechts. Dauerfeuer mit allem was du hast! Aber pass auf, wir haben unsere Schutzanzüge nicht dabei!" Meinte Harry zu Alicia und machte sich blitzschnell auf den Weg zur anderen Seite des Gartens.

Und dann legten die beiden los. Einige Lehrer waren ihnen gefolgt unter Anderem die Professoren Flittwick, McGonagall und Dumbledore, die mit ihren mächtigen Flüchen den Eingangsbereich des Fuchsbaus schützten, ebenso wie Bill und Charlie.

Egal ob helle oder dunkle Flüche, alles schlug in die Reihen der Todesser ein und verringerte ihr Zahl rapide. Erst nach wenigen Minuten hatten die versammelten Todessern realisiert was hier vor ging und konzentrierten ihr Feuer auf die beiden hauptsächlichen Widersacher. Vor allem Harry und Alicia wurde zum Hauptziel, da deren Zauber und Flüche so mächtig waren, das sich jedem die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Auch die anderen Verteidiger waren mehr als geschockt!

Für Alicia und Harry war es ein Kinderspiel die Flüche, die auf ihn zukamen, abzuwehren und gleich darauf selbst Flüche zu verschicken. Die Zahl seiner Opfer hatten sie beide schon nach kurzer Zeit aufgehört zu zählen. Doch dann geschah etwas, womit Harry nicht gerechnet hatte.

Voldemort tauchte auf einmal an der Seite auf, wo Alicia stand und sie versuchte den hernahenden heftigen Flüchen auszuweichen. Doch lange konnte sie das nicht durchhalten, da sie zwischen den Angreifern stand.

Auch die Todesser hatten die Verstärkung bemerkt und schossen nun verstärkt auf Alicia Flüche ab.

Harry musste innerhalb weniger Sekunden reagieren und eilte schließlich auf sie zu. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte sah er nur noch wie ein grüner Strahl, von Voldemort geschickt, auf sie zuflog und er erhöht sein Tempo und in letzter Sekunde sprang er vor sie und bekam den Fluch in den Rücken.

Schlagartig war alles still. Jeder sah geschockt auf das was dort geschah. Harry kam es so vor als ob sich jeder seiner Muskeln und Sehnen verkrampfte, jedes bisschen Sauerstoff aus seinem Körper gesaugt wurde und als ob seine Seele zerrissen wurde. Unbeschreibliche Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn. Nicht in der Lage auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen versuchte er krampfhaft einfach nur schützend vor Alicia stehen zu bleiben. Seine Glieder wurden schwer, sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen und er sank langsam zu Boden.

Was er nicht mitbekam war das er und Alicia, kurz nachdem er zu Boden gegangen war, von einer helle Energiekugel in einer Art Aura umschlossen wurden. Sie strahlte so hell das alle in ihrer Nähe geblendet wurden. Sie strahlte eine Wärme aus, die Eisberge hätte schmelzen können. Jeder in der Halle sah faszinierend auf die Energiekugel. Es war ein Gefühl, als würde ein Phönix wieder geboren werden.

Alicia war auf heftigste geschockt und schaute zu Harry herunter, der gerade erst auf die Knie gesunken war, aber immer noch zu leben schien. Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Sie war daran Schuld das er sich vor den Todesfluch geschmissen hatte um sie zu retten. Sie war daran Schuld das ihr Seelenpartner und ihre große Liebe hier vor ihr kniete und nun starb. Langsam und kraftlos sank auch sie auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen.

„Es tut mir leid Harry. Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte sie und konnte nicht verhindern das ihre Tränen an Zahl zunahmen.

Langsam flossen sie ihr schönes Gesicht hinunter und sammelten sich an ihrem Kinn. Allmählich wurde die Ansammlung größer und es bildete sich ein großer Tropfen, der schließlich den Kontakt von ihr löste und zu Boden fiel. Doch der Weg zum Boden wurde von Harrys Gesicht versperrt, das sich schmerzhaft nach oben gewandt hatte. Als der Tropfen ihn berührte geschah etwas unvorstellbares.

Der Tropfen, der gerade eben Harrys Gesicht berührte schwebte jetzt und wurde größer und fing an zu leuchten. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden hatte er Harry und Alicia umschlossen und tauchten sie in ein warmes Licht. Beide fühlten sich als ob sie auf Wolken schweben würde. Sie sah auch wie sich Harrys Gesichtszüge langsam wieder entspannten. Und dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Die Hochzeitgesellschaft war nun in heller Aufregung. Aus der Energiekugel schossen zwei dunkelrote Strahlen und trafen Voldemort, der genau so gebannt wie die Verteidiger und die Todesser dem Schauspiel zugeschaut hatten, und der dunkle Lord schrie gellend auf. Er stürzte zu Boden wie tot und dann sahen alle, wie ein Schemen auf ihn zugeflogen kam, sich mit seinem Körper verband.

Im nächsten Moment verschwanden die Todesser mit den sterblichen und nun scheinbar wiedergeborenen Resten von Voldemort.

Die Energiekugel war plötzlich verschwunden und mit ihr hatte man wieder einen deutlichen Blick auf Harry und Alicia.

Sie lagen wie tot im Garten. Sie hatten sich umarmt und lagen nun dort regungslos. Dann schlugen sie die Augen auf, rappelten sich auf und umarmten sich.

Schluchzend sagte Alicia: „Kannst du mir verzeihen..."

„Nein, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Ich habe dein Leben gerettet und du dann meines. Das werden wir wohl noch das eine oder andere Mal so erleben, bevor wir Voldemort endgültig besiegt haben! Was ich mich nur Frage ist, wie es dir gelungen ist, mich nur durch deine Tränen zu retten?"

Die übrige Hochzeitsgesellschaft war nun auch heraus gekommen und sahen nun verwirrt und geschockt auf den Punkt wo soeben Harry Potter, die Hoffnung der Welt, von dem tödlichen Fluch getroffen wurde und nun samt seiner Freundin ohne Schaden da standen.

Nun meldete sich der Schulleiter: „Ich habe eine Idee was da gerade geschehen sein könnte. Es gibt da eine alte Geschichte, oder vielleicht ist es auch eine Legende." Meinte er langsam.

„Wie ich ja schon gesagt habe fällt mir eine Erklärung ein. Aber ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen das dies geschehen ist. Es war der große Merlin der dies entdeckte. Ein Zauber aus reiner Liebe und Licht. Eine Träne wird benötigt, die sowohl die Liebe als auch das Licht in sich trägt. Nur ein Wesen, das völlig auf der Seite des Lichts steht, kein einziger dunkler Fleck darf die Seele beschmutzt haben. Und das wichtigste ist die Liebe, die aus tiefsten Herzen kommt."

„Was bewirkt dieser Zauber?" Fragte Ron nun neugierig geworden.

„Oh. Das ist das kuriose an ihm. Keiner weiß es hundertprozentig. Selbst Merlin ist nie dahinter gekommen. Doch seine Vermutung war das dieser Zauber bewirkt das der Anwender, in diesem Fall Alicia und Harry sich gegenseitig Leben schenken können."

„Und warum meinten sie das es unmöglich ist?" fragte nun Hermine.

„Weil dieser Zauber eigentlich nur bei Seelenverwandten, die das selbe Schicksal teilen, funktioniert." Antwortete Dumbledore.

„Seelenverwandte? Wie geht den so etwas?" fragte nun auch Ginny.

Alicia erklärte mit einem liebevollen Seitenblick auf Harry: „Irgendwie habe wir es wohl gepachtet, uns in den Vordergrund zu spielen aber wir sind tatsächlich Seelenpartner und..."

Harry hatte in dem Moment ihre Hand genommen, dann schaute er sich um und sprach zuerst Bill und Fleur an: „Entschuldigt bitte, das ich euch jetzt ein wenig die Show stehlen muss, aber das kann nicht warten. Vielleicht nur soviel. Scheinbar hat uns das Schicksal zusammen geführt oder gar eine noch höhere Macht..."

Dann drehte er sich zu Alicia um und sagte: „Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, aber es ist eigentlich die logische Schlussfolgerung. Ich kann nicht leben ohne dich und ich bin auch nichts ohne dich, aber zusammen sind wir alles. Daher Alicia oder besser Aranel Rîn-Alagos, willst du meine Frau werden?" Bei den letzten beiden Sätzen hatte Harry sich vor Alicia hin gekniet.

Sie kniete sich nun auch vor Harry und antwortete nun: „Mir geht es genau so. Wenn du nicht mehr bist, dann will ich auch nicht mehr sein, aber mit dir bin ich alles! Ja, Dínendal Calmcacil, ich möchte sehr gerne deine Frau werden!"

Dann erschienen die Ringe, die sie vorher unter einen Unsichtbarkeitsbann gelegt hatten. Das aber bekamen beide nicht mit, sonder sie küssten sie mit einer Liebe und dabei entstand wieder diese Energiekugel. Aus ihr schlugen dann lauter kleine dunkelrote Funken und alle Hochzeitsgäste wurden getroffen. Sie hatten alle auf einmal das Gefühl größten Glücks, mehr noch, als wenn ein Phönix sang.

Diese Worte und die eigentliche Verlobung schockten jeden aber eigentlich positiv, außer vielleicht Ron. Es war bisher überzeugt gewesen, dass Harry schließlich seine Schwester als Freundin haben würde. Andererseits tat er sich immer noch schwer mit der Berühmtheit von Harry.

Ginny bemerkte das und sagte schmunzelnd zu Ron: „Sorry Brüderchen, daraus wird nichts, da ich ja schon länger in Dean verliebt bin und auch mit ihm zusammen bin und außerdem kann ein Seelenbund nicht mehr gebrochen werden. Wenn du im Unterricht aufgepasst hättest, dann wüsstest du das! Ach ja und zu euch beiden, herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung!"

Dann rannte Ginny auf Harry zu und umarmte sie, gleich gefolgt von Hermine. Währen die Harry umarmte schnappte sich Ginny schon Alicia und sagte ihr: „Weißt du, Harry ist so was wie ein Bruder, aber einer der mich akzeptiert und nicht als kleine Schwester sieht, also mein Lieblingsbruder. Also tu ihm weh und du bekommst es mit mir zu tun!"

Alicia lachte, umarmte Ginny zurück und sagte: „Einverstanden und wenn er mal nicht so richtig spurt, dann kann ich aber auch auf deine Hilfe zählen, oder?"

„Klaro!" rief Ginny und Hermine fügte hinzu: „Das Gleicht trifft auch für mich zu. Er ist der Bruder, den ich nie hatte, aber den ich mir immer so sehr gewünscht habe. Für mich gilt das Selbe wie für Ginny in beide Richtungen!"

Schmunzelnd verdrehte Harry seine Augen und dann wurde daraus eine richtige Umarmungszeremonie.

Schließlich fragte Hermine: „Was bedeuten eigentlich eure andere Namen?"

Alicia und Harry schmunzelten aber Professor Dumbledore antwortete: „Das sind Namen die wahre Magier erhalten. Sie beschreiben die Fähigkeiten und als Seelenpartner teilen sie die Fähigkeiten. Aber nicht halbieren, sondern jeder erhält die gleichen Fähigkeiten. Und, Hermine, ich kann dir nicht beantworten, welche Fähigkeiten das sind, das kann nur ein Magnus oder Magier. Ich bin keiner und kann daher diese Sprache nicht!"

Nun fragte Neville ungläubig: „Heißt das, dass die beiden nun stärker sind als sie, Professor Dumbledore?"

Alle Anwesenden waren nun aufgeregt und sehr gespannt auf die Antwort: „Ja das ist so, Neville, sie sind stärker, egal welche Art von Magie sie Beherrschen!"

Nun wollte Hermine natürlich wissen: „Welche Arten gibt es denn außer schwarzer und weißer Magie?"

„Nun Hermine, das ist eigentlich ein Irrglaube, das es sich dabei um Magiearten handelt. Das sind nur Einteilungen, die das Ministerium getroffen hat, in gute und schlechte Magie. Als Magiearten gelten Blutmagie, Sonnenmagie, Magie der Liebe, Schattenmagie, Elementarmagie, Elfenmagie, Magie magischer Wesen, Todesmagie und Lebensmagie. Das sind die Zweige der Magie. Und jede ist mächtiger als das was ich oder aber auch was Voldemort kann!" erklärte Professor Dumbledore.

Alle, auch die Erwachsenen und die anderen Lehrer hörten interessiert und gespannt zu. Aber wie zu erwarten fragte Hermine weiter: „Und kann ein Magier dann alle Magiearten?"

„Nein!" sagte Professor Dumbledore bestimmt: „Es gab in den letzten fünftausend Jahren ungefähr zwei Dutzend Magier. Keiner beherrschte mehr als eine Magieart..."

Geschockt schaute Professor Dumbledore aus Harry und Alicia. Die hatten sich beide vor Schreck jeweils ihre Hände vor ihre Münder geschlagen und schüttelten entsetzt ihre Köpfe. Nach dem sich Professor Dumbledore gefangen hatte fragte er vorsichtig: „...was habt ihr denn?"

Harry erklärte: „Nun Professor Dumbledore, alleine die Tatsache, das wir Seelenpartner sind, bedeutet ja, das wir unsere Magiearten ausgetauscht haben. Das bedeutet, das wir beide damit alleine schon jeweils jeder von uns beiden zwei Magiearten beherrschen..."

Dumbledore aber auch alle anderen waren sprachlos, aber Alicia fuhr nachdenklich fort: „Dann kommt noch dazu, das was sie eben gesehen haben, was Voldemort umgehauen hat war die Magie der Liebe. Das war aber keine unserer ursprünglichen Magiearten. Damit wären es drei, die jeder von uns beiden beherrscht..."

Nach einigen Minuten fragte Luna leise: „...was meintet ihr mit ursprünglichen Magiearten. Hattet ihr von Anfang an mehr?"

Harry verdrehte wieder seine Augen und schaute nur genervt zum Himmel. Alicia schubste ihn an und sagte dann: „Mensch Harry, nimm es wie ein Mann!"

Nun finden besonders seine Freunde an zu kichern und Harry sagte: „Ihr seid so was von blöd. Ja wir beherrschen zusammen jeder von uns fünf Magiearten. Zwei konntet ihr schon kennen lernen. Beim Angriff der Vampire auf die Winkelgasse benutzten wir unsere Sonnenmagie und hier und heute war es die Magie der Liebe!"

„Und welche beherrscht ihr noch, Brüderchen?" fragte Ginny locker.

Harry schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf, aber Alicia antwortete für ihn: „Liebe Schwägerin, wir beherrschen noch die Schattenmagie, Elementarmagie und die Magie magischer Wesen!"

Ron musste wieder einmal aus dem Rahmen fallen. Während alle anderen Bewunderung und zum Teil Bedauern wegen der Verantwortung auf brachten war er nur neidisch. Er fragte auch sogleich: „Und dann habt ihr auch noch unheimlich viele Galleonen, Häuser und Firmen geerbt und seid wahrscheinlich unheimlich eingebildet auf alles!"

Traurig schaute Harry zu Ron. Hermine und Ginny schauten Ron wütend an, genau so seine Eltern. Aber Alicia ging in die Offensive und erklärte: „Gut geraten Ron, wir besitzen tatsächlich deutlich mehr als 45 Milliarden Galleonen, fünfzehn Häuser, Villen, Manors oder gar Schlösser und unzählige Firmen. Jetzt kannst du ja vor Neid platzen, wenn du willst. Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein, wir beide würden alles geben, wenn unsere Eltern und Paten noch leben würden und sie nicht Opfer von Voldemort geworden wären. Würdest du denn deine Eltern und Geschwister umbringen, wenn wir dir die Hälfte unserer Galleonen geben würden..."

KLATSCH – Ron hatte eine heftige Ohrfeige erhalten, von Harry, der nun sagte: „Weißt du Ron, du bist so ein Arsch. Wir sind diejenigen, die auf dich neidisch sind, denn nichts kann den Reichtum, den du hast, ersetzen. Die Liebe deiner Eltern und Geschwister. Du solltest dich fragen, ob du dieser Liebe überhaupt wert bist!"

Ron hatte einen hochroten Kopf und bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte sprach ihn seine Mutter gefährlich leise an: „Ron ich bin enttäuscht von dir..."

Bei Ron aber schien nun der Groschen gefallen zu sein. Er fiel auf seine Knie und schluchzte: „Mist, mist, mist, was bin ich für ein Arsch..."

Nach einigen Minuten stand er auf ging zu Alicia und Harry und sagte stockend: „Ihr habt Recht, aber ich kann nur sagen, das man am Meisten verlangt, ist immer das was man nicht hat. Aber ihr habt Recht, ich habe eure Liebe nicht verdient!"

Er drehte sich weg, aber Hermine hielt ihn fest und umarmte ihn: „Ron, bleib hier, du bist auf dem richtigen Weg. Und ich liebe dich, besonders weil du es nun erkannt hast!" Damit küsste sie ihn das erste Mal vor allen Leuten.

Ron war überrascht, besonders als alle aus seiner Familie kamen und ihn in den Arm nahmen. Zum Schluss kamen Alicia und Harry. Alicia drückte ihn kurz und dann ging Harry auf ihn zu: „Kumpel, bleib dabei, so wie du jetzt bist..." Dann umarmte er ihn und damit war auch die Krise behoben.

Dann fragte Ron aber noch: „Seid mir nicht böse, aber was bedeutet es dann, wenn ihr nun fünf Magiearten beherrscht. Wie stark seid ihr dann?"

Alicia und Harry hoben ihre Schultern, weil sie das nicht wüssten, aber Professor Dumbledore half ihnen aus der Unsicherheit und beantwortete Ron seine Frage: „Ron stelle dir vor die magischen Kräfte von Voldemort, Grindewald, Dracula, Merlin, die vier Gründer und mir zusammen hatten keine Chance gegen einen von den beiden! So gewaltig musst du dir die magische Stärke der Beiden vorstellen!"

Lange sagte niemand etwas, geschockt durch diese Tatsachen, die Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

Dann sagte Ron nun viel lockerer: „Also solltet ihr Voldi heftig in den Arsch treten und meine Brüder sorgen dann für die Party!" vergnügt schaute er sich um und erntete allgemeines und erleichtertes Gelächter.

Es wurde noch eine wundervolle Hochzeit mit eingefügter Verlobungsfeier!


	8. Party Teil 1

Erst einmal vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews an euch alle. Dann viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel wünschen euch Daniel und Lukas!

* * *

_**Party bei den Dursleys**_ _**- Vorbereitungen**_

KLATSCH – Ron hatte eine heftige Ohrfeige erhalten, von Harry, der nun sagte: „Weißt du Ron, du bist so ein Arsch. Wir sind diejenigen, die auf dich neidisch sind, denn nichts kann den Reichtum, den du hast, ersetzen. Die Liebe deiner Eltern und Geschwister. Du solltest dich fragen, ob du dieser Liebe überhaupt wert bist!"

Ron hatte einen hochroten Kopf und bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte sprach ihn seine Mutter gefährlich leise an: „Ron ich bin enttäuscht von dir..."

Bei Ron aber schien nun der Groschen gefallen zu sein. Er fiel auf seine Knie und schluchzte: „Mist, mist, mist, was bin ich für ein Arsch..."

Nach einigen Minuten stand er auf ging zu Alicia und Harry und sagte stockend: „Ihr habt Recht, aber ich kann nur sagen, das man am Meisten verlangt, ist immer das was man nicht hat. Aber ihr habt Recht, ich habe eure Liebe nicht verdient!"

Er drehte sich weg, aber Hermine hielt ihn fest und umarmte ihn: „Ron, bleib hier, du bist auf dem richtigen Weg. Und ich liebe dich, besonders weil du es nun erkannt hast!" Damit küsste sie ihn das erste Mal vor allen Leuten.

Ron war überrascht, besonders als alle aus seiner Familie kamen und ihn in den Arm nahmen. Zum Schluss kamen Alicia und Harry. Alicia drückte ihn kurz und dann ging Harry auf ihn zu: „Kumpel, bleib dabei, so wie du jetzt bist..." Dann umarmte er ihn und damit war auch die Krise behoben.

Es wurde noch eine wundervolle Hochzeit mit eingefügter Verlobungsfeier!

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry wie immer mit einem Gewicht auf der Brust auf. Da sie Heute noch nichts vor hatten, küsste Harry Alicia und sie Liebkosteten sich noch auf anderen Wegen.

Als es zehn Uhr war, gingen sie Duschen und dann gegen 10:45 aus der Dusche kamen zogen sie sich an und gingen in die Küche wo fast alle schon unten waren.

Nach dem Frühstuck gingen sie in den Garten der Weasleys, um dort eine runde Quidditch zu spielen.

Es wurden zwei Mannschaften gebildet. In der ersten waren: Harry, Alicia und George. Und in der zweiten waren Ron, Ginny und Fred, und Hermine war Kommentator wobei sie auf dem Boden war und nicht irgend wo erhöht auf einem Podest.

„10-0 für Ginnys Mannschaf" rief Hermine

Das Spiel geht weiter, Harry hält weiter nach dem Schnatz Ausschau.

„Mittlerweile steht es 80-10 für Ginnys Mannschaft.

Und da sieht Harry den Schnatz, bei dem linken Pfosten, der gegnerischen Mannschaft.

Harry rast mit seinem Besen auf den Schnatz zu. Ginny die gesehen hat das Harry den Schnatz gesehen und zu ihm fliegt ist sie ihm hinterher geflogen. Doch Harry war einfach schon früher los geflogen und deswegen den Schnatz gefangen.

„Harrys Mannschaft hat gewonnen mit 160-100!" rief Hermine

Der Jubel war groß als Harry den Schnatz gefangen hat. Und natürlich war Alicia die ihm als erstes gratulierte indem Alicia Harry einen saftigen Kuss gab.

Harry gab Alicia auch einen Kuss. Danach gingen alle sechs Spieler duschen. Harry natürlich mit Alicia.

Als dann nach unten in die Küche kamen, machte Mrs. Weasley erst mal ein schönes zweites Frühstück. Weil bei Harry und Ron als sie in die Küche kamen der Magen knurrte und dringend was für den Magen brauchten.

Nach dem zweiten Frühstück gingen Harry und Alicia noch mal in den Tropfenden Kessel in Alicias Raum.

Dort angekommen Packten beide ihre Sachen, um zu Godrics Hollow zu gehen.

Sie gingen noch das Zimmer bezahlen und dann flohten sie zu Godrics Hollow. Sie hatten es zügig, auf Grund ihrer Elementarkräfte wieder aufgebaut. Es lag auch überraschender Weise nicht weit weg vom Liguster Weg 4, dem Haus, in dem seine ungeliebten Verwandten lebten und die sie übermorgen auf deren Party besuchen würden.

Doch nun erst einmal gingen die beiden müde und geschafft schlafen. Nackt wie immer, aber mit der Gewissheit, das sie niemand wecken würde.

Sie genossen den späten Morgen oder genauer genommen die Mittagszeit um langsam schmusend wach zu werden. Sie machten sich mit den gegenseitigen Streicheleien verrückt. Aber langsam standen sie auf, duschten sich und nahmen ein verspätetes Frühstück ein.

Dabei fragte Alicia: „Wie war denn dein Leben so bei den Dursleys? Erzähl doch einmal, bitte! Ich meine wenn sie dich nie in den Urlaub mit genommen haben, hatte die kein Geld?"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harr anfing sarkastisch zu erzählen: „Also das ist etwas, das ich nicht gerne erzähle, aber du musst es wissen. Bitte erzähle es aber niemanden weiter, ja?"

Alicia nickte und sagte: „Danke für dein Vertrauen, aber war es wirklich so schlimm?"

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und erzählte dann: „Schön war es nicht, das ich in den ersten zehn Jahre in einem Schrank unter der Treppe leben musste, mit niemanden als Freund außer Staub und den Spinnen, in dem ich nicht selten missbraucht wurde, wie ich fast täglich, von meine Cousin verprügelt worden bin. Er hatte ziemlich viel Spaß und besonders perverse Fantasie dabei, genauso wie seine Freunde, wenn es darum ging mich zu quälen und verletzen. Wenn ich dann am bluten war oder gar Knochen gebrochen waren, dann steckten sie mich in den Keller, damit niemand meine Jammerei hörte…, oder wie ich jedes Jahr zusehen musste, wie mein Cousin über zwanzig Geburtstagsgeschenke, von meine Onkel und meiner Tante bekam plus eine riesengroße Party, während ich einen neuen Weg suchte mich umzubringen. Oh wie dumm von mir. Ich vergaß, normalerweise bekam ich zerbrochene Kleiderbügel, gebrauchte Putzlappen oder sonst etwas in der Art zum Geburtstag. Ich muss gestehen das mein bester Geburtstag das Jahr war, in dem ich die Schlaftabletten entdeckte... so viel einfacher und angenehmer, als so weiter zu leben..., ach ja... Weihnachten lief es nicht anders ab, als an den Geburtstagen, man gewöhnt sich an alles. Wenn ich besser in der Schule war als Dudley, wurde ich geschlagen und wenn ich viel Glück hatte, musste ich eine Woche ohne Essen in meinen Schrank verbringen. Oh... Was ein Glück, das ich nicht so gemästet wurde wie mein fetter Cousin! Mann, da gibt es so viel, es würde den Tag sprengen..." (Anmerkung: Diesen Absatz durften wir von Asrael aus seiner Geschichte: Der Weg ins Ungewisse kopieren! L&D)

Alicia weinte und hielt ihren Harry umarmt. Der selber sagte dann stockend: „Und dann soll ich der Retter der Welt sein. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sehr mich das geschockt hat, als ich feststellte, ein Zauberer zu sein und dann Jahr für Jahr immer gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und weitere wichtige Personen zu verlieren? Ich wollte das alles nicht! Ich habe mein Leben gehasst... aber jetzt habe ich dich, ich liebe dich und wird e dich immer fest halten..."

Tief und innig küssten sie sich und langsam versiegten bei beiden die Tränen. Dann aber fing Alicia an und erklärte Harry: „Das schwöre ich dir, das gibt Rache!"

„Hey, hey, lass sie leben! Die ändern sich sowieso nicht mehr. Und ich hole nur noch meine Sachen ab und dann können sie mir gestohlen bleiben!" wiegelte Harry ab.

Heftig schüttelte Alicia ihren Kopf und dann legte sie ihren Schlachtplan zurecht: „Oh, nein, so nicht mein Schatz. Die werden leiden, aber ohne, das wir ihnen direkt etwas tun oder sie gar verletzen. Nein sie werden leiden und das wird auf Dauer sein. Wir ziehen ihnen den Gurt ganz eng..."

„Was willst du machen?" fragte Harry.

Alicia hatte ein dreckiges Grinsen aufgelegt und erklärte Harry erst einmal die Fakten: „Hast du vergessen, was du geerbt hast? Dir gehört das Haus ihrer Tante und du bist Besitzer von 76 Prozent der Firma Grunnings, wo dein Onkel Geschäftsführer ist..."

Harry grinste und sagte unterbrechend: „Das ist nicht richtig..."

„Was ist nicht richtig?" wollte Alicia unwillig, weil sie unterbrochen worden war, wissen.

„Uns gehört das Haus meiner Tante und wir sind Besitzer von 76 Prozent der Firma Grunnings, wo mein Onkel Geschäftsführer ist..." korrigierte Harry.

„Richtig, dann brauche ich dich ja auch nicht zu fragen!" sagte Alicia grinsend und streckte Harry ihre Zunge raus.

Harry sagte nur ebenso grinsend: „Ebend..."

Nun erklärte Alicia ihren Schlachtplan: „Also wir werden alleine schon unsere Ankunft auf der Cocktail-Party als Knaller zelebrieren. Ich möchte, das wir nicht nur die heißesten Klamotten anziehen, sondern uns auch mit einer Limousine vor fahren lassen. Dann kannst du ja im Laufe der Unterhaltung anklingen lassen, das ich nicht deine Freundin bin, sondern deine Verlobte. Später, wenn es passend ist werden wir noch klären, ob sie auch immer pünktlich ihre Miete gezahlt haben, denn das denke ich nicht, da ja deine Mutter die Vermieterin war und schließlich sollten wir uns die Berichte über die Firma Grunnings der letzten Jahre geben lassen. Schließlich besitzen wir die absolute Mehrheit. Dann noch ein paar Küsse und wir haben einen Teil unserer Rache!"

„Dann lass uns einkaufen gehen. Was hältst du von Kleidern aus Muggel London? Schließlich sind das so genannte Parade Muggel und die kennen sicher die besten Klamotten? Damit sollten wir bei denen aufschlagen!" schlug Harry vor.

Alicia war Feuer und Flamme. Sie machten sich fertig und begaben sich dann in die Londoner Innenstadt. Zwischenzeitlich kamen sie zufälliger Weise an einer Autovermietung vorbei. Dort mieteten sie sich eine schneeweiße Stretch-Limousine mit Fahrer für den morgigen Tag. Er würde auch auf die beiden warten und sie wieder nach Hause bringen. Witziger Weise stellte sich heraus, das der Sohn des Besitzers selber eine Zauberer war, der vor zwei Jahren seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Er kannte Harry und versprach selber zu fahren. Alicia und Harry konnten ihn aber dazu überreden, den normalen Preis zu zahlen und es nicht für umsonst zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Danach erklärte er ihnen noch, wo sie die stylichsten Sachen kaufen könnten. Dann gingen sie weiter auf ihrer shoppintour. Sie wussten ja nun, wohin sie mussten.

Nach etlichen Stunden, die Harry aber wieder Erwarten genossen hatte, waren sie vollständig. Er hatte einen edlen schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd und dunkelgrüner Seidenfliege und dazu passende Schuhe auch in schwarz. Alles zusammen hatte rund zwei tausend Pfund gekostet.

Ein heißes dunkelrotes Cocktailkleid von Dolce & Gabbana für elf tausend Pfund, erotische Spitzenunterwäsche für mehrere hundert Pfund, heiße Jimmy Choo Pumps für Tausend Pfund eine edle Handtasche von Louis Vuitton auch für tausend Pfund, dazu Schmuck von Piaget und Cartier. (Anmerkung: Das waren Tipps zum Anziehen von unserer großen Schwester. Sie meinte damit wäre man überall der Renner, na wer's braucht!!!)

Geschafft aber zufrieden gingen sie Abends nach Haus nach Godrics Hollow und machten sich einen gemütlichen Abend am Kamin.

Am nächsten Morgen verschwand Alicia kurz nach dem Frühstück: „Bin nur kurz was am erledigen! Bin in einer stunde spätestens wieder zurück!"

Harry nickte nur und machte es sich noch ein wenig gemütlich. Tatsächlich kam Alicia nach einer knappen Stunde wieder zurück.

Strahlend erklärte sie Harry: „Ich war gerade noch bei Gringotts und habe diese Papiere mit gebracht. Es ist eine Kopie des Mietvertrages und die Bestätigung der Aktienmehrheit der Firma. Wir wollen doch vorbereitet sein, oder?" zum Schluss hatte sie ein spitzbübisches lächeln.

„Was ein Glück, das du mich liebst. Dein Feind möchte ich nicht sein!" stellte Harry schmunzelnd fest.

Nach einigen gemütlichen Stunden machten sie sich fertig. Dann, Harry wartete erst einige Minuten, die Limousine war auch schon da, als Alicia langsam die Treppe herunter geschritten kam. Harry stand der Mund offen. Das Bild das sie abgab war einfach unbeschreiblich.

Er bemerkte wieder einmal ihre hohe Wangenknochen, die von der Sonne gebräunte Haut und die ausdrucksstarken, mandelförmige, leicht schräg gestellte und überraschender Weise tief grüne Augen, die er so sehr liebte. Ihre Lippen waren blassrosa, ihre Hals schmal und grazil. Insgesamt war ihr Teint eher blass, wie von einem Rothaarigen Menschen, doch ihre Haare waren fast weiß und wie er letzt erst fest gestellt hatte, mit einem Schimmer blau und reichten ihr bis an den Po. Die atemberaubende Kurven vervollständigten ein Bild von einer Frau, das es eigentlich so gar nicht geben dürfte.

Sie trug ein rotes, gut bodenlanges dunkelrotes Kleid, welches an der rechten Seite bis kurz unter die Hüfte geschlitzt war. Der Ausschnitt vorne reichte bis kurz über den Bauchnabel und lies große Teile der Rundungen ihrer perfekten Brüste unbedeckt. Um ihren Hals trug Sie eine Kette aus schwarzen Perlen. Elegante rote Highheels perfektionierten, falls das überhaupt möglich war, ihre Beine. Lächelnd drehte sich Alicia auf der Stelle und gab so ihre rückwärtige Ansicht frei. Das Kleid war nicht nur Vorne gewagt geschnitten, sondern auch komplett Rücken frei. Auch wenn Alicias offen getragenes, Haar den größten Teil des Rücken wieder verdeckte. Das eng anliegende Kleid brachte auch die perfekten Rundungen ihres Hinterteils voll zur Geltung.

Aber auch Alicia starrte ihn dann ein wenig ungläubig an, währen sie zu ihm ging. Harry hatte sich seit sie zurückgekehrt waren bereits eleganter gekleidet, zumindest wenn sie alleine unterwegs waren, aber so herausgeputzt hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Und Harry sah mit einem Wort... Edel aus. Sie war stolz auf ihn. Schließlich war es ihr Bräutigam…

Alicia steckte Harry ihren rechten Arm entgegen, welchen er ergriff und sie in seine Arme wirbeln ließ. Ewigkeiten versanken Beide in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Am liebsten hätte Harry sie mit nach unten in Ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer genommen, doch das war leider nicht möglich.

„Findest du dieses Kleid nicht etwas gewagt meine Süße?" fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

Doch Alicia grinste schelmisch. „Na ja, wenn ich solo wäre, hätte ich mich sicher nicht vor nervenden Verehrern retten können, aber jetzt kann doch ruhig jeder sehen was alles Dir gehört und womit nur du spielen darfst! Außerdem wollen wir doch deine netten Verwandten zum sabbern bringen!"

Harry machte sich noch den Spaß seinen Onkel an zu rufen, das er sich etwas verspäten würde. Der brüllte ihn nur durch das Telefon an, das er sich nicht drücken solle, schließlich sei es Dudleys Ehretag.

Harry führte Alicia lächelnd zur Limousine und dann wurden sie zum Ligusterweg vier gefahren. Wie geplant kamen sie eine knappe halbe Stunde zu spät. Wie geplant waren alle anderen Gäste offensichtlich schon da.

Grinsend schauten Alicia und Harry aus den verspiegelten Fenstern und sahen, die erstaunten Gesichter der Dursleys, die sich fragten wer wohl noch kam, und der interessierten Gesichter der Gäste, die sich fragten wer wohl hier drinnen saß.


	9. Party Teil 2

Wir wissen, das wir gemein sind hier eine Pause gemacht zu haben. Aber hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel. Dann viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel wünschen euch Daniel und Lukas! Die nächsten werden nun ein paar Tage dauern... nicht sauer sein!!!

* * *

_**Party bei den Dursleys**__** – the show must go on!**_

Dann kam der Fahrer und öffnete die Tür. Harry stieg als erster heraus und schaute auf seine Verwandtschaft. Als die Dursleys ihn erkannten bekamen alle einen Rotton. Besonders freute sich Harry darüber, wie sich Tante Magda sich so offensichtlich ärgerte.

Sally, die Freundin von Dudley und scheinbar auch nicht besonders helle, fragte dann auch: „Ist das dein Cousin, der hier kellnern soll? Wieso kommt er dann mit solch einer geilen Limo an?"

Das sorgte für einen gemeinsamen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bei den Dursleys, fragenden Blicken bei den Gästen, dagegen ein Schmunzeln von Harry und ein Glucksen von Alicia, die immer noch im Auto saß.

Harry drehte sich langsam zur Tür der Limousine und reichte seine Hand herein. Dann half er Alicia heraus. Langsam, provozierend und äußerst sexy stieg sie aus. Dann sah man das der erste Teil ihres Planes gelungen war. Die eine Hälfte der Gäste, die weibliche, wusste nicht ob sie weiter verträumt Harry oder neidisch Alicia anschauen sollte. Der anderen Hälfte ging es genau umgedreht.

Lediglich ein Ehepaar war am schmunzeln. Harry und Alicia erkannten ihren Muggelnotar Sir Hinckapie und dessen Ehefrau, bei denen sie alle Erbschaftsangelegenheiten, die nur ihre Muggelsachen betrafen, abgewickelt hatten. Sie kannten die meisten Hintergründe über Harry und Alicia und kamen nach einen Nicken auf die beiden zu.

„Ich freue mich sie hier zu treffen, Lady Hasten und natürlich auch sie Lord Potter!" sagte der Notar.

Seine Frau begrüßte beide und fragte dann: „Ist es wahr, sie haben sich verlobt?"

Harry neigte höflich seinen Kopf und Alicia antwortete: „Ja, da haben sie richtig gehört. Er hat es endlich geschafft mich zu fragen..." dabei schmunzelten die beiden Frauen.

Nun hatte sich die Dursleys wieder gefangen und Vernon kam in seiner typischen Walross Art auf Harry zu: „Was wagst du Sir Hinckapie den berühmtesten Anwalt und Notar Londons einfach so zu belästigen, was soll das dämliche möchte gern Lord Gehabe und wer ist dieses Flittchen eigentlich..."

Nun baute sich Sir Hinckapie vor Vernon auf und sagte in seinem typisch steifen englischen Ton: „Mr. Dursley, mäßigen sie ihren Ton..."

Vernon, Petunia, Magda, Dudley und Sally schauten entsetzt, als Sir Hinckapie fort fuhr: „...sie wissen nicht mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Lady Hasten und Lord Potter sind nicht nur meine wichtigsten Mandanten, sondern sie sind auch die reichsten Engländer überhaupt und sie gehören ganz und gar zu den fünf reichsten Mensche der Welt! Außerdem haben sie den englischen Hochadel mit dem entsprechenden Respekt an zu sprechen..."

Alicia wandte sich an den Notar: „Sir Hinckapie, vielen Dank, das sie sich so für uns, meinen Verlobten und mich einsetzen. Aber lassen sie das, wir werden in Zukunft mit diesem Gesocks sowieso nicht mehr viel zu tun haben. Lassen sie uns einfach die Feier genießen, auch wenn die Gastgeber unsere Anwesenheit eigentlich nicht verdient haben!"

Geschockt schauten die Dursleys besonders Dudley. Doch der war mehr am glotzen. Denn so etwas wie Alicia hatte er sicher noch nie gesehen. Als dann Harry ihr den Arm um ihre Hüfte legte und ihr noch mit seiner Hand provokativ an den Po packte konnte Dudley ein nicht mehr leises Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Alicia drehte sich um und sagte provozierend aber nur für Harry und die Dursleys zu verstehen: „Das war aber nichts besonderes, Dickerchen. Harry stöhnt viel lauter wenn ich ihn vernasche... nun ja ich bin dabei auch nicht leise, aber kein Wunder bei diesem Hengst..."

Dudley wurde tief rot und seine Freundin schneeweiß. Vernon und Petunia waren nur geschockt und Magda stammelte nur etwas von verdorben, Flittchen und Verbrecher. Doch vorerst hielten sich Harry und Alicia zurück.

Sie nahmen einen Cocktail und unterhielten sich mit einigen Gästen. Dadurch, das sie von Sir Hinckapie überall vorgestellt wurden, kamen sie, zum Ärger der Dursleys, mit vielen Leuten ins Gespräch.

Während dessen hatten die Dursleys und die Eltern von Dudleys Familie ein längeres Gespräch, wie Alicia mit bekam. Sie machte Harry darauf aufmerksam und er schmunzelte und flüsterte ihr zu: „Jetzt müssen sie die beiden Hässlichkeitsfeen verloben, wetten!"

Alicia musste prusten und konnte ein Auflachen gerade so noch verhindern. Danach waren sie wieder in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Dann meldete sich Vernon wieder einmal zu Wort: „Nun, da alle Gäste hier anwesend sind, möchte ich ihnen den Grund nennen, warum ich diese wundervolle Party hier veranstaltet habe. Es ist mir eine Ehre hier und heute die Verlobung meines Sohnes Dudley Dursley und seiner reizenden Braut Sally Atkins bekannt zu geben!"

Gespannt schaute Vernon sich um und man klatschte höflich Applaus. Harry konnte es nicht lassen und flüsterte Alicia zu: „Reizend, das stimmt. Die reizen meinen Magen so sehr, das ich froh bin, das er momentan noch leer ist..."

Wieder konnte sich Alicia kaum bremsen und musste wieder hinter vorgehaltener Hand kichern. Aber auch Sir Hinckapie und Gattin hatten den Ausspruch Harrys mitbekommen und konnten sich gerade so noch beherrschen.

Dann nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Vernon forderte seinen Sohn auf, mit seiner Braut den Tanz zu eröffnen. Nun was die beiden Trampel da ablieferten war einfach nur peinlich. Vernon, der das mit bekam, wollte retten, was nicht mehr zu retten war. Er ging davon aus, das Harry selber nicht tanzen konnte. Er sagte deshalb: „Warum beteiligst du dich nicht auch an dem Eröffnungstanz, Harry, schließlich ist es dein Cousin?"

Harry und Alicia freuten sich diebisch. Das war dann wohl der nächste Streich gegen die Dursleys. Harry führte Alicia elegant auf die Tanzfläche und dann zeigten sie was Tanzen eigentlich bedeutet. Sie schwebten regelrecht über das Parkett. Frustriert verließen die beiden Dicken die Tanzfläche und Alicia und Harry schienen die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Die Zuschauer hingegen, mit Ausnahme der Dursleys und der Atkins, schauten gebannt auf das Paar. So etwas schienen sie nur äußerst selten gesehen zu haben.

Nach einer Weile beendeten beide den Tanz, blieben stehen und schauten sich tief in ihre Augen. Dann sagte Harry: „Wenn wir nicht schon verlobt wären, dann wäre jetzt meine letzte Chance, dich zu fragen. Du bist mein Leben... ich liebe dich mehr als ich in Worten ausdrücken kann!"

Alicia war sprachlos aber auch sie hatte das gleiche Gefühl. Ihre einzige Chance sah sie darin Harry heiß und fordernd zu küssen. Sie wurden erst durch das laute und anhaltende Klatschen der Gäste wieder in die wirkliche Welt zurück geholt. Mit leicht roten Köpfen nickten sie allen zu.

Die nächsten Stunden waren für die Dursleys besonders aber auch für die Atkins ein wenig eine Schmach. Harry und Alicia standen im Mittelpunkt und die Gastgeber waren Außenseiter in ihrem Haus.

Zwischenzeitlich hatten Alicia und Harry auch ein Gespräch mit dem Leiter einer Kinderklinik. Es interessierte beide sehr, wo die Probleme im Gesundheitswesen lagen. Als sie feststellten wie viele Mängel es gab schlug Alicia vor eine erhebliche Summe zu spenden. Harry hatte noch den Vorschlag, das sie auch noch eine Abteilung für Weisen einrichten sollten, die dann eine monatliche Zuwendung aus ihrem Vermögen erhalten sollte, damit niemand mehr abgewiesen werden musste. Sie klärten das mit Sir Hinckapie, der alle rechtlichen Dinge klären würde. Als man sich klar wurde, das die Beiden gerade mal so einige Millionen gespendet hatten, wurde der Respekt ihnen gegenüber noch um einiges größer.

Das bekamen die Dursleys mit und waren nicht begeistert. Dann kam Vernon und holte Harry zu sich. Alicia schien er absichtlich zu ignorieren. Dann sagte er wütend: „Du verschwindest jetzt besser mit deiner Schlampe, sonst mach ich euch Beine..."

Und Magda warf noch ein: „Wenn in meiner Zucht solche zwei wären, die würde ich ertränken..."

Und Petunia gab zum Besten: „Und dich haben wir all die Jahre hier durch gefüttert..."

Das war das Stichwort für Harry und er winkte Alicia zu sich. Dann sagte er nur trocken: „Schatz dein Auftritt!"

Alicia holte, teuflisch grinsend ein Papier aus ihrer Handtasche und sagte: „Wie wir in unseren Unterlagen fest gestellt haben, wurde von ihnen die letzten sechzehn Jahre keine Miete für unser Haus hier gezahlt. Wie wollen sie das begleichen? Oder sollen wir sie sofort hochkant raus schmeißen?"

Damit legte sie das Dokument hin. Sir Hinckapie war hinzu gekommen und bestätigte die Richtigkeit der Ansprüche. Alle Betroffenen waren geschockt.

Dann stammelte Vernon in Richtung Harry: „Das kannst du nicht machen. Wir waren doch immer für dich da?"

Harry sagte gar nichts, sondern schaute Alicia nur an. Die sagte auch nur wütend: „Gleich explodiere ich. Ich weiß, was sie meinem Zukünftigen alles angetan haben. Also wie wollen sie das alles begleichen?"

Vernon holte tief Luft und sagte: „Nun ich bin Geschäftsführer von Grunnings. Ich werde mir einfach entsprechend das Gehalt erhöhen und dann ist das in ein paar Monaten ab bezahlt!"

Nun fragte Harry interessiert: „Und das kannst du so einfach? Schließlich gehört dir die Firma doch nicht!"

Nun lachte Vernon dreckig und erklärte eingebildet: „Die Besitzer haben vollstes Vertrauen zu mir. Sie haben sich noch nie darum gekümmert. Die lassen mir freie Hand in allen meinen Entscheidungen!"

Harry grinste nun seinerseits dreckig – reingefallen – ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann legte er seine Hand auf Alicias Oberschenkel und lächelte ihr zu.

Sie nahm den Ball auf und griff provozierend langsam in ihre Handtasche. Panisch schaute Vernon auf Alicias Hand. Dann kam ein weiteres Dokument zum Vorschein. Alicia erklärte: „Mr. Dursley, das ist gar nicht gut. Sie haben hier in aller Öffentlichkeit damit geprahlt, die Firma Grunnings zu betrügen. Da mein Mann und ich 76 Prozent besitzen, spreche ich ihnen hiermit die sofortige Kündigung aus! Sie dürfen die Firma ab sofort nie wieder betreten!"

Harry schaute Alicia mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Schmunzeln an und hob nur eine Augenbraue, ohne irgend etwas zu sagen.

Alicia war so in Fahrt, das sie Harry nur kurz und bündig fragte: „Na, was gibt es denn?"

Harry beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte nur für sie verständlich: „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen bei dir..."

„Wofür denn?" flüsterte sie zurück und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Dafür, das ich meinen schönsten Moment meines Lebens vergessen habe. Schließlich habe ich eben fest gestellt, das ich ja schon verheiratet bin..." flüsterte er lächelnd.

Nun fiel bei Alicia der Groschen und sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

Vernon hatte davon nichts mit bekommen und saß geschockt da. Auch seine Frau und seine Schwester machten wie auch sein Sohn keine bessere Mine. Alicia lies die Dokumente liegen, stand auf und sagte zu Harry: „Komm lass uns noch die eine oder andere Runde in unserem Haus tanzen, mein Schatz!"

Damit stand auch Harry auf reichte Alicia die Hand und sie gingen zum Tanzen. Sie amüsierten sich köstlich.

Derweil wurde es am Tisch der Dursleys ziemlich laut. Viel der Gäste schauten missbilligend da hin. Dann erhob sich Mr. Atkins und sagte laut und deutlich: „Die Verlobung ist hiermit aufgehoben. Wir fühlten uns sowieso überrumpelt, von ihrer Aktion vor hin. Aber nachdem wir jetzt einige ihrer Machenschaften erfahren haben, möchten wir uns von ihnen distanzieren. Sie sind keine Familie, mit der wir in Verbindung gebracht werden möchten!"

Damit wollte die gesamte Familie Atkins unter Protest die Cocktail-Party verlassen. Doch Alicia hielt sie auf und sagte: „Bleiben sie doch und versuchen sie sich noch ein wenig zu entspannen. Schließlich sind sie mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen."

Dann wandte sie sich an die Dursleys: „Und wir sind ja nicht so, obwohl sie es nicht verdient haben. Sie erhalten trotz fristloser Kündigung noch für sechs Monate ihr angemessenes Gehalt und sie müssen in vier Wochen erst aus dem Haus sein. Es ist zwar knapp, aber es sollte möglich sein, das sie sich anders orientieren!"

Anerkennend nickten fast alle Gäste Harry und Alicia zu. Petunia keifte: „Harry, beim Leben deiner Mutter, meiner Schwester, das kannst du doch nicht machen! Was hat dieses Flittchen denn überhaupt mit deinem Erbe zu schaffen..."

Mit einem Male strahlte Harry eine Macht aus, das sogar die versammelten Muggel erschrocken ihre Augen auf rissen. Dann zischte Harry wütend: „Wenn einer von euch noch einmal meine Verlobte beleidigt, dann Gnade euch Gott, werde ich nicht mehr gnädig sein..."

Damit machte er einige Schritte auf die Dursleys zu und sagte Wut entbrannt: „Und nun verschwindet am besten ins Haus oder haltet euch von uns fern und werdet euch klar, welche Fehler ihr gemacht habt. Denn ich kann sonst für gar nichts mehr garantieren!"

Ängstlich wichen die Dursleys zur Seite. Heut war der Tag ihrer größten Niederlage. Noch konnten sie froh sein, das sie es nicht schlimmer getroffen hatte.

Jetzt am späteren Abend wurde es dann noch lockerer. Besonders Alicia und Harry tanzten bei einigen langsamen Tänzen, das alle ihnen Platz machten, um an der Liebe der beiden jungen Menschen teil zu haben. Harry und Alicia wandelten derweil immer wieder in anderen Sphären.

Dann langsam löste sie die Party auf. Harry und Alicia gehörten zu den letzten die gingen und sie sagte zu ihm: „Schatz, lass uns in den nächsten Tagen nach einem Makler schauen, der dieses Haus wieder vermietet. Doch jetzt möchte ich nach Hause und mich noch ein wenig verwöhnen lassen und dann schlafen wir lange aus. Wir können dann morgen auch deine restlichen Sachen hier abholen!"

Harry nickte und dann gingen beide zur Limousine und ließen sich nach Hause fahren. Harry bemerkte die vor Wut zerrissenen Gesichter der Dursleys. Sicher würden sie sich morgen noch das eine oder andere einfallen lassen.

Nachdem sie lange ausgeschlafen hatten und sich ausgiebig mit einander beschäftigt hatten frühstückten sie erst einmal gemütlich. Dann sagte Harry: „Wenn wir heute meine Sachen abholen gehen, dann kann es sein, das wir uns auf die eine oder andere Überraschung gefasst machen sollten. Ich hatte gestern Abend, als wir gingen, bemerkt, das sie sich mehr mit einer möglichen Rache, als mit ihren Fehlern beschäftigt haben. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein!"

Alicia lächelte angriffslustig und sagte: „Und wozu sind wir Magier? Unsere Magie kann stablos ausgeführt nicht verfolgt werden. Also, wenn sie etwas vorhaben, dann sollten wir sie doch überraschen können!"

Harry gab noch zu bedenken, das es auch die Gang um Dudley und Piers gäbe, die könnten eigentlich auch eine Abreibung vertragen.

Schon musste Alicia wieder grinsen und erklärte: „Dann auf in den Kampf..."

Alicia zelebrierte die Vorbereitung für den Kampf, in dem sie sich entsprechend anzog, wie sie es formulierte.

Sie nahm ihre Lieblings Farbkombination schwarz und dunkelrot, das einfach einen super Kontrast zu ihren hellblonden Haaren gab. Also zog sie sich einen sehr kurzen schwarzen Lederrock an, ein dunkelrotes bauchfreies Tanktop und Highheels auch in dunkelrot. Dazu schwarze Netzstrumpfhosen komplettierten ihre Garderobe.

Dazu ihre offenen Haare, als sie Harry so sah fragte er sie leicht lüstern: „Und du glaubst, das ich es schaffe mit dir in den Ligusterweg zu kommen und dich nicht irgendwo unterwegs zu vernaschen..."

„Also gefällt dir, was du siehst!" fragte Alicia neckend

Harry hatte eine enge schwarze Jeans an, ein schwarzgrünes Shirt und coole Timberland Schuhe. Unter dem Shirt waren deutlich seine Bauch und Brustmuskeln zu erkennen.

Daher kam Alicia zu dem Schluss: „Außerdem, wer sagt dir denn, das ich dich nicht vorher schnappe und dann gleich vernasche, Schatz?"

Dann apparierten sie in den Liguster Weg. Mit einem katzengleichen, lautlosen Gang begab sich Harry zur Eingangstür des Hauses in dem seine Verwandten momentan noch lebten. Er legte die Hand auf die Tür und verwandelte sie mit einer Explosion in lauter Holzsplitter. Von dem Knall geweckt lief Vernon Dursley mit seiner Schrottflinte in der Hand die Treppen hinunter, während Petunia auf der Treppe stehen bleib. Harry und Alicia trat nun ein, er konnte sich denken welchen Terror er unter den Dursleys mit seinem schwarzen Outfit verbreitete.

„Was wollt ihr, verzieht euch, wir haben noch vier Wochen Zeit!" rief Vernon wutentbrannt

„Nun vielleicht werden wir euch so leiden lassen wie ihr mich fünfzehn Jahre leiden habt lassen!" sagte Harry kühl.

„DU WIRST EINEN DRECK TUN!" schrie Vernon und feuerte seine Schrotflinte ab.

Doch Harry hob nur eine Hand und alle Partikel des Schusses blieben in der Luft schweben.

Langsam rieselte das Schrot auf den Boden, dann nahm Alicia ihren Zauberstab richtete ihn auf Vernon und sagte eiskalt so das auch Petunia und die ebenfalls dazu gekommene regelrecht fröstelten: „Noch ein Mal und ihr werdet erst lange leiden und dann bringe ich euch um!"

„Wo ist den eigentlich das Walbaby! Euer Sohn?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Das geht euch einen Dreck an!" schrei Vernon.

„Ich weiß schon wo wir ihn finden können, Lass uns gehen, Alicia!" sagte Harry. Im vorbei gehen lies er Vernons geliebtes Auto explodieren, kümmerte sich aber nicht mehr um die entsetzten Gesichter.

Die beiden gingen zum Spielplatz, an dem sich Dudley, Piers und ihre Gang meistens aufhielten.

Tatsächlich sahen sie schon von weitem, das sie Glück hatten. Die Gang war gerade dabei ihre überschüssige Energie an einer jungen Frau auslassen zu wollen, die sogar einen Kinderwagen dabei hatten.

Sie hörten, wie Dudley sagte: „Los du Schlampe, du wirst jetzt für uns die Beine breit machen, ansonsten wird dein Balg leiden..."

„Ja, genau einer nach dem anderen wirst du jetzt von uns glücklich machen!" sagte auch Piers, wie Harry bemerkte.

In diesem Moment eskalierte ein wenig die Aktionen von Harry und Alicia. Sie traten unbeirrt zwischen die Gang und hatten sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von denen auf sich gerichtet. Alicia deutete der jungen Mutter zu verschwinden. Die nutzte ihre Chance, nahm ihr Kind im Kinderwagen und flüchtete, ohne das sie weiter bemerkt und beachtet wurde.

Harry und Alicia waren aber voll in ihrem Element. Dudley sag es ihnen dreckig und voller Lust: „Erst einmal kriegst du Freak deine Abreibung aber du wirst es überleben. Dann beschäftigen wir uns alle mit deiner Schlampe, du sollst ja auch was davon haben, dann legen wir euch um!"

Alle aus Dudleys Gang lachten dreckig, aber dann ging es auch schon los. Ohne zu wissen warum und wie flogen sie erst einmal alle durch die Luft. Dann wurde einer nach dem anderen vermöbelt. Jeder hatte den einen oder anderen Knochen gebrochen. Es dauerte aber schon einige Minuten, Alicia und Harry nahmen sich Zeit, schließlich wollten sie gründlich sein. Sie waren gerade dabei nur noch Dudley und Piers fertig zu machen, als die Polizei kam.

Kurz darauf sprangen die Polizisten aus den Autos. Aus einem kam auch die angegriffene junge Frau mit ihrem Baby. Ohne das es jemand bemerkte hatten Alicia und Harry, Piers und Dudley einige Tropfen Veritaserum gegeben.

Die Polizisten nahmen die Mitglieder der Gang fest und orderten Unmangen von Krankenwägen. Dabei schauten sie überrascht, ja erschrocken, das Pärchen an, denen man keinerlei Verletzungen ansah, noch nicht einmal eine große Erschöpfung. Selbst die Klamotten der beiden war noch in Ordnung, nur hier und da etwas verrutscht.

Der Leitende Beamte fragte dann auch immer noch verwundert: „Und das wart nur ihr beide alleine? Hattet ihr keine Verstärkung oder Waffen?"

„Wozu?" kam es von Alicia, wir sind erfahren in der Selbstverteidigung. Doch befragen sie die beiden hier doch einmal, was sie so in den letzten Jahren so immer gemacht hatten?"

Der Beamte nickte und machte eine Befragung gleich vor Ort. Dudley und Piers gaben zu schon immer Verbrechen begangen zu haben und auch schon mit Drogen zu handeln.

Der Polizist lächelte grimmig und sagte: „Nun, ich denke die werden wohl die nächsten Jahre eine Art Abenteuerurlaub auf Staatskosten machen!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry und Alicia verschwanden wieder in den Grimauld Platz.


	10. Ankunft in Hogwarts

Wie wir euch gesagt haben dauert es nun immer etwas, bis wir wieder ein kpitel haben. Sry dafür, aber wir haben auch schule GRINS. Aber hier ist schon das nächste - dann viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel wünschen euch Daniel und Lukas! Ach ja vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews an Lord Everhate, Olaf74, Aurora Parvati Snape, Ina Bauer und Osiris Black

* * *

_**Ankunft in Hogwarts**_

Der Leitende Beamte fragte dann auch immer noch verwundert: „Und das wart nur ihr beide alleine? Hattet ihr keine Verstärkung oder Waffen?"

„Wozu?" kam es von Alicia, wir sind erfahren in der Selbstverteidigung. Doch befragen sie die beiden hier doch einmal, was sie so in den letzten Jahren so immer gemacht hatten?"

Der Beamte nickte und machte eine Befragung gleich vor Ort. Dudley und Piers gaben zu schon immer Verbrechen begangen zu haben und auch schon mit Drogen zu handeln.

Der Polizist lächelte grimmig und sagte: „Nun, ich denke die werden wohl die nächsten Jahre eine Art Abenteuerurlaub auf Staatskosten machen!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry und Alicia verschwanden wieder in den Grimauld Platz.

Dort angekommen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich von ihrem Hauselfen etwas zum Abendessen machen.

Die restlichen Ferien vergingen recht entspannend, sie trafen sich noch einige Male mit ihren Freunden.

Harry bekam noch einen Brief, in dem Mitgeteilt wurde, das er und Hermine Schulsprecher geworden waren. Sie bekamen jeder eine eigene Schulsprecherwohnung, und da sie volljährig waren, wurde ihnen erlaubt einen Freund, eine Freundin oder Partner(in) mit in der Wohnung übernachten zu lassen.

Damit waren viele Fragen über das Zusammenleben im letzten Schuljahr mit einem Mal beantwortet.

Sie hatten sich entschlossen wie alle Schüler den Zug nach Hogwarts zu nehmen.

Alicia und Harry waren zum Hogwarts Express appariert. Dort trafen sie Ron und Hermine, Ginny und Dean und Neville mit Luna. Sie hatten sich ein großes Abteil gesucht, und würden sich nach dem Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern wieder dort hin begeben.

Genervt stellte Harry fest, das viele Schüler Alicia mehr als eindeutig musterten und noch schlimmer etliche Mädchen ihm regelrecht hinter her starrten. Er sagte Alicia dann auch: „Also echt nervig diese Glotzerei. Bei dir verstehe ich das ja, so heiß wie du aus siehst, aber bei mir, nur weil ich der-Junge-der-lebt bin. Das ist so nervend..."

Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna, Neville und Dean prusteten los. Selbst Alicia musste kopfschüttelnd schmunzeln, aber dann sagte sie: „Du begreifst es nicht, oder? Es ist sicher weniger deine Berühmtheit, als dein sexy Körper und deine Ausstrahlung..."

„Ach Blödsinn..." sagte Harry aufgebracht.

Ron legte ihm seinen Arm um die Schulter und sagte: „Echt Harry du raffst es wirklich nicht. Es ist aber so, wie Alicia sagt. Du tust mir echt leid, langsam beginne ich dich zu verstehen, das du das so hasst..." erstaunt und glücklich schaute Harry seinen nun wieder besten Freund an. Dann gluckste Ron und sagte ein Lachen nur mühsam unterdrückend: „Aber anderer seits, sollte ich mal schwul werden, dann wärst du der Grund, bei dem Knackarsch..." dann brach er vor schallendem Lachen fast zusammen. Alle Freunde von Harry und selbst Alicia brüllten vor Lachen, besonders weil Harry wirklich dämlich aus der Wäsche schaute!

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich alle beruhigt hatten. Doch Harry war nun doch sauer, zumindest schmollte er und wollte sich auch nicht wirklich von Alicia umstimmen lassen. Sie machte sich aber auch nicht zu viele Mühen und musste immer wieder kichern.

Gerade als sie in den Zug steigen wollten, passierte es dann. „Ähm, Harry? … Harry!"

Vor ihm stand eine verwirrte Cho Chang, die offensichtlich ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts wiederholen musste. „Wow! Echt heiß!", flüsterte sie, als sie Harry von oben bis unten und wieder zurück musterte. Jeder sah ihr überdeutlich an, dass ihr gefiel was sie sah.

Harry hatte eine Figur betonende Jeans an, dazu ein passendes kurzärmliges Hemd, das seinen Bizeps zeigte und bequeme, modische Schuhe an. „Hallo Cho!", sagte Harry schließlich, dem ihre Musterung echt nervte. Er kam sich vor wie bei einer Fleischbeschauung.

„Harry, ich… Schön dich wieder hier zu sehen!", stammelte Cho und errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln.

Alicia spürte einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht in ihrem Herzen, was Harry aber sofort bemerkte und so griff er nach Alicias Hand und verschlang ihre Finger mit seinen küsste sie liebevoll und sagte: „Darf ich dir die Liebe meines Lebens vorstellen, Alicia – Cho, Cho – Alicia."

Cho bemerkte dies und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „OH!" war alles, was Cho herausbringen konnte. Sie stand da und schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Können wir jetzt endlich einsteigen?", nörgelte ein verstimmter Ron, dem die Szene auf die Nerven ging. Er fand Cho's Getue einfach nur peinlich. Harry grinste Cho noch einmal provozierend an, bevor er seiner Verlobten ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln schenkte und ihr galant die Tür aufhielt.

„Ladies first, meine Süße!", sagte er immer noch lächelnd, als er Alicia beim Einsteigen half. Das er dabei absichtlich eine Hand an ihrem Po hielt lies nochmals Cho und einige andere Mädchen leise aufstöhnen. Im Zug dann gingen Ron und Neville vor.

„Habt ihr ihre Blicke mitbekommen, als sie begriffen hat, dass ihr nun zusammen seid?", fragte Ginny lachend, als sie schließlich in ihrem Abteil saßen und es sich dort gemütlich gemacht hatten. Der nervige Gesichtsausdruck, den sie seit der Begegnung mit Cho hatte, war wie weggewischt. Stattdessen hatte sich Schadenfreude auf ihrem Gesicht förmlich eingebrannt. So richtig mochte sie Cho noch nie. Auch Hermine ging es genau so. Sie saß lachend auf Rons Schoß und beide hatten die Arme umeinander geschlungen und sich aneinander gekuschelt.

„Dieser fassungslose Blick hat mich schon fast dafür entschädigt, dass sie mich bei jedem Treffen immer so voll gesabbert hat…", sagte Harry grinsend, nachdem er Alicia sanft küsste. Nur sehr ungern trennte er sich von ihren Lippen.

„Sorry Schatz, aber ich muss mit Hermine nun die Vertrauensschüler kurz informieren. Wir kommen gleich wieder hier her!"

Eine knappe Stunde später kam Hermine zurück und erklärte, das Harry nur kurz mit den mitreisenden Auroren sprechen würde und auch gleich nach kommen würde.

Als sie gerade saß wurde die Türe vom Abteil aufgerissen und Malfoy mit seinen zwei Dumpfbacken stand in der Tür: „Zwei Blutsverräter, ein Schlammblut, ein Trottel, eine Verrückte, wo bleibt nur das Narbengesicht..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da ihn etwas oder besser jemand am Kragen packte und in den Gang schleuderte. Im nächsten Augenblick schlug die gleiche Person Crabbe und Goyle derart die Köpfe zusammen, das sie sofort bewusstlos waren.

Dann riss die Person, es war Harry, Malfoy, an der Hemdbrust hoch und sagte wütend: „Wenn du nicht willst, das ich dich aus dem fahrenden Zug schmeiße, dann verpiss dich mit deinem Mist, sofort!"

Malfoy war geschockt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er davon, seine beiden Schatten liegen lassend.

Alicia, die von Malfoy nicht bemerkt worden war, da sie hinten in der Ecke verdeckt gesessen hatte, sprang auf und Harry an, um ihn heftig zu küssen. Der verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Rücken.

Ginny lachte und sagte: „Was ein Glück, das Alicia nicht auf Malfoy los gegangen ist. Wenn Harry schon problemlos mit den drei Affen fertig wird, aber Alicia ihn locker umrennt, dann hätte Alicia Malfoy in seine Einzelteile zerlegt, wenn sie ihn nur mit einem bösen Blick belegt hätte!"

Alle in dem Abteil mussten schallend lachen, selbst Alicia und Harry, die immer noch auf dem Boden lagen.

Die beiden rappelten sich dann aber wieder auf und setzten sich endlich richtig hin.

Der Rest der Fahrt gab es nichts mehr besonders. Als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen begrüßte Harry Hagrid überschwänglich. Dadurch musste er eine spätere Kutsche als Alicia und seine Freunde nehmen.

Alicia wurde von den anderen zum Schloss geführt, als wie wieder Malfoy begegneten. Der bekam sofort Stielaugen.

„Hallo Schönheit, wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?" fragte Malfoy Alicia

Die schaute ihn nur mit einer runzelnden Stirn an und sagte dann: „Ich bin ein Engel, komme vom Himmel herab und suche nach der besten Partie auf der Erde..."

Draco strahlte, aber Alicia sagte weiter: „...aber offensichtlich muss ich noch lange weiter suchen!"

Viele schmunzelten wegen der Abfuhr, doch Draco hielt das nicht auf und außerdem war er in seiner Überheblichkeit offensichtlich immun gegen eindeutige Abfuhren. Er sagte vielmehr: „Warte es nur ab, bis du mich richtig kennen gelernt hast, dann kannst du nicht mehr von mir lassen!"

Draco tat so steif, arrogant und unfreundlich. „Du bist neu an der Schule nicht wahr? Soll ich dich ein wenig herum führen? Bei Gelegenheit könnten wir dann auch mal darüber sprechen ob wir uns nicht einmal privat treffen könnten."

„Nein danke. Ich ziehe momentan wirklich nicht deine Begleitung in Betracht." Antwortete Alicia abweisend.

„Ach hab dich sich nicht so. Lass uns doch ein bisschen zusammen gehen..." Während Malfoy Alicia nach draußen drängte kam Harry auch durch das Tor ins Schloss.

Malfoy wollte Alicia grade an ihm vorbei schieben, als sie sagte: „Nein danke. Ich will wirklich nicht spazieren gehen." sie erblickte Harry. „Oh Harry. Gott sei Dank." sie wand sich aus Malfoys griff und ging schnurstracks zu ihm hinüber. Leise flüsterte sie ihm zu „Das ist vielleicht ein eingebildeter Dackel!"

Bei der Einteilung wurde Alicia wie erhofft zu Gryffindor gesteckt. Freudestrahlend ging sie zu Harry und setzte sich überglücklich auf seinen Schoß.

Dumbledore schmunzelte und Hermine raunte den beiden zu, die sich schon wieder am küssen waren: „Der Direktor wartet nur auf euch, das ist echt peinlich..."

Alicia setzte sich schmunzelnd ordentlich hin und Professor Dumbledore hielt seine so typische Rede. Dann aßen sie alle und Harry und Alicia fütterten sich gegenseitig, zum Ärger besonders von Malfoy und Cho.

Dann gingen alle in ihre Räume. Die Fahrt war doch anstrengend gewesen. Dann kam der nächste Morgen.

Hermine trug schon lange keine Schuluniform mehr und hatte das gleich auch Alicia klargemacht dass das keine Pflicht für den Abschlussjahrgang war. Alicia trug einen schwarzen Rock. Drüber einen dunkelroten Pullover und schwarze lange Seidenstrümpfe. Ihre Beine endeten in hohen Stillethos. Ihre Haare fielen wieder offen den Rücken herab. Unten angekommen drückte sie Harry und wünschte ihm einen schönen Morgen, küsste ihn überschwänglich, hakte sich bei ihm ein und sie verließen so gemeinsam den Gryffindorturm.

„Achte nicht auf die ganzen Blicke der anderen. Die haben halt noch nie so eine Schönheit hier in den Mauern von Hogwarts gesehen." Harry blinzelte ihr zu.

„Danke schön. Du bist so süß." und sie blinzelte zurück. Dann auf einmal musst Alicia nochmals zurück, sie hatte noch Bücher vergessen und würde nach kommen. Derweil gingen Hermine, Ron und Harry weiter in die große Halle.

Nachdem sich die drei an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, begannen sie etwas zu essen. Bis auf Ron. Dieser aß in seinem üblichen Tempo. Kurz nach den dreien kam Alicia in die Halle hinter her und setzte sich gleich neben Harry. Dieser begrüßte sie mit einem Küsschen. Das löste wieder einige eifersüchtige Blicke von einigen anderen Schülerinnen aus. Harry ignorierte das jedoch und wollte anfangen Alicia von seinem Teller zu füttern.

Sie grinste jedoch nur und zu Harry: „Hey. Lieb von dir. Aber lass mich ruhig selber essen. Wer weiß ob ich das in unserem neuen Zuhause noch kann. Außerdem können wir uns das für unsere Kinder aufheben!"

Darauf hin setzte Harry ein Schmollgesicht auf, und brachte das Fass zum überlaufen: „Dann sollten wir uns aber an die Arbeit machen, ich bin süchtig danach unsere noch nicht geborenen Kinder zu füttern..."

Totenstille herrschte in der großen Halle. Das Gespräch von Alicia und Harry war wirklich nicht leise gewesen.

„Ich erinnere dich an dein Versprechen. Doch nun lass uns was essen und dann haben wir noch Unterricht, oder?" wollte Alicia verschmitzt lächelnd wissen.

Harry grinste und bestätigte ihr das.

Danach wandten sich die meisten Eifersüchtigen wieder ihrem Essen zu. Harry sah zufällig Richtung Lehrertisch. Dumbledore blickte in Ihre Richtung und Harry sah deutlich das belustigte flackern und den Augen des Schulleiters.

Jeder beäugte so gut er konnte das neue Mädchen. Harry schaute um sich. Sein Blick schnitt sich mit Malfoys Blick. Er formte seine Lippen zu einem „nur ich bekomm sie!" und wendete sich von ihm ab.

Harry grinste Alicia an, die das auch mitbekommen hatte und sie gab ihm einen heißen Zungenkuss. Dann winkte sie Malfoy zu, der leichenblass geworden war.

Sie hatten noch viel Zeit, um in die Klasse für Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall zu kommen. Vor dem Klassenraum waren Alicia und Harry wieder in einem Kuss vertieft. Diesmal sagte Ron schmunzelnd: „Irgendwann kleben denen noch die Lippen zusammen..."

Hermine und Neville kicherten gemeinsam mit Ron, aber sie hatten die Rechnung ohne Alicia gemacht: „Tja Ron, warum gibst du Hermine eigentlich nicht, wonach sie sich schon so lange sehnt?"

Nun wurden Ron und Hermine rot und Harry sagte trocken: „Vielleicht brauchen sie noch ein wenig Anschauungsunterricht!" und dann küsste er Alicia schon wieder heftig.

Dann kam auch Cho dazu, da die Gryffindors zusammen mit den Ravenclaws diesen Unterricht hatten.

Sie sagte an Alicia gerichtet: „Wie lange glaubst du, kannst du ihn halten. Schließlich war er schon immer in mich verliebt! Und so gut siehst du gar nicht aus, wie du denkst!"

Nun stellte sich Harry dazu und sagte nickend: „Stimmt, Cho, Alicia sieht nicht gut aus, das kann ich bestätigen." Alle zogen erschrocken die Luft ein und schauten bestürzt zwischen Harry und Alicia hin und her.

Auch Alicia schaute fragend, aber Harry fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Denn wenn ich ihr Aussehen beschreiben sollte, dann würde ich es als außerirdisch schön bezeichnen. Wobei ihre Schönheit nur äußerlich ist. Ihre inneren Werte sind das was mir am Meisten an ihr liegt, ihre Ehrlichkeit, Zuverlässigkeit und Treue und sie sind das wichtigste für mich und deswegen, so leid es mir auch tut, es wird keine andere Frau in meinem Leben eine Chance haben. Und Alicia denkt sicher nicht so eingebildet von sich, wie du und verliebt war ich noch nie in dich, vielleicht mal verknallt, aber mehr nicht."

Dann drehte sich Harry zu einer strahlenden Alicia und küsste sie zärtlich aber lange. Was niemand mitbekommen hatte war, das Professor McGonagall das alles mit bekommen hatte.

„Mrs. Chang, ich bin enttäuscht von ihnen. Das ist keine Art. Sie sollten sich mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, das sie dieses Jahr zumindest den Abschluss schaffen. Und für sie Mr. Potter, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor, für Treue, Ehrlichkeit und Mut! Nun lassen sie uns in den Unterricht gehen."

Harry und Alicia waren glücklich. Jede freie Minute nutzten sie, um sich ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen. Dann am Abend erklärte Professor Dumbledore, das sie in vier Wochen einen Ball für alle ab der dritten Klasse, planten. Daher würden die nächsten Wochenenden bis zum Ball alle zu Hogsmeade Wochenenden ernannt. Große Aufregung entstand bei den betroffenen Schülern.

Harry und Alicia schauten sich an und ohne etwas zu sagen verstand Alicia Harry in Gedanken #Bitte sei meine Ballpartnerin und begleite mich an diesem Abend!#

Alicia dachte zurück: #Nur mit dir und keinem anderen!#

Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny waren Zeuge, wie sie sich anstarrten und dann fiel bei Hermine der Groschen: „Ihr könnt euch gedanklich unterhalten?"

Alicia und Harry bekamen einen leichten Rotton und nickten.

Dann kam das nächste Wochenende und alle gingen für den Ball einkaufen.

Alicia und Harry liefen Händchen haltend aus dem Laden. „Und, habt ihr was passendes gefunden?" fragte Hermine Alicia.

„Ja ich lass mir extra etwas anfertigen. Und ich muss es dir und Ginny unbedingt zeigen sobald wir hier fertig sind. Wir warten in den Drei Besen auf euch." dort angekommen suchten sie sich einen warmen Platz an einem Kamin und schlürften ihre Kakaos runter.

„Weißt du was für ein schönes Gefühl es ist mit dir hier zusammen zu sein. Ich hab das Gefühl dass ich dich seit einer Ewigkeit kenne..." sagte Alicia.

Dann blickte Alicia zu Harry hinauf. „Oh mein Gott. Ich glaube, ich glaube ich liebe dich unendlich. Ich möchte mehr von dir!" sie zog Harry zart mit einer Hand zu sich und küsste ihn nach mehr verlangend.

So unpassend wie immer wurden sie aber unterbrochen. Es war natürlich niemand anderes als Malfoy der herein kam. Dann, ohne Aufforderung, setzte er sich einfach so zu Harry und Alicia und sagte: „Hallo Alicia, meine Schönheit. Ich kann dich nun nicht mehr zum Ball einladen, denn ich habe jetzt leider eine andere Partnerin für den Ball. Aber trotzdem tanzt du mit mir oder? Das willst du dir doch sicher nicht entgehen lassen?"

Alicia unterbrach den Kuss und biss Harry leicht auf die Lippen. Dieser schmunzelte über so viel Ärgernis in ihren Augen. „Natürlich tanze ich mit dir aber jetzt brauche ich wirklich die Zeit mich darauf vor zu bereiten." sie wand sich wieder Harry zu und küsste ihn weiterhin leidenschaftlich.

Ohne sich beirren zu lassen sagte Malfoy: „Ahhh, ich verstehen, das hast du also mit mir vor? Na dann freue ich mich aber schon sehr darauf. Was ziehst du denn eigentlich an? Ich muss mich dir doch etwas anpassen."

„Entschuldige Harry aber wie du siehst lässt er nicht locker." Sagte Alicia seufzend und stellte sie sich vor Malfoy, der nun ebenfalls auf stand.

„Macht doch nichts. Wir haben nachher einen ganzen Schlafsaal für uns." Sagte Harry mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, aber nur für Alicia hörbar. Alicia lächelte ihn verzaubert und beglückt an.

„Hallo? Hast du mich vergessen?" fragte Malfoy mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ach ja genau. Ich denke das wird nichts mit angleichen. So wie du rum läufst und den Slytherin raus kehrst trage ich die Farben meines Hauses, des Hauses Potter." Antwortete Alicia genervt.

Zwar sprach sie mit Malfoy blickte dabei aber stur Harry an. „Du hast meinen Blick an dich genagelt..." sagte sie an Harry gewandt.

Doch Malfoys Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem dreckigen Grinsen, als er sagte: „Das liegt bei uns in der Familie. Ich kann dich mit viel mehr festnageln glaub mir. Das kann dir Potter nicht bieten." lasziv lenkte er Alicias Blick zwischen seine Beine.

„Oh Malfoy." Alicia verdrehte ihre Augen und schüttelte seelenruhig ihren Kopf.

„Müssten Hermine und Ron eigentlich nicht vor dir dran und damit auch fertig gewesen sein? Sie kamen doch gleich nach uns in der Schlange." Fragte Alicia abwesend.

Malfoy lachte eingebildet und erklärte hochnäsig: „Meine Süße, ich muss mich nicht anstellen ich habe mein Kostüm bereits. Dir würde es nicht anders ergehen wenn du nicht mit den Falschen zu tun gehabt hättest." er sah Harry abschätzend an.

Dann wandte er sich an Harry direkt und sagte ätzend: „Erst werde ich dir deine Freundin weg nehmen und dann deine Macht und deinen Ruhm und deinen Reichtum bis am Ende nur eine verzerrte Narbe in deinem verheulten Gesicht übrig bleibt."

Alicia ging langsam zu Malfoy rüber. In den Drei Besen wurde es still. Jeder bekam das Gespräch zwischen Malfoy und Alicia mit und waren verwundert, das Harry noch nicht ausgerastet war.

„Malfoy, ich meine Draco." sie hauchte seinen Namen in sein Ohr.

„Vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich lieber mit dir anstatt mit Potter dort hingehen und mich amüsieren!"

Harry hatte sich aufgesetzt und konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Alicia setzte sich auf Malfoys Schoß, der sich zwischenzeitlich wieder hin gesetzt hatte. Ihre Arme schlossen sich um seinen Nacken. „Vielleicht brauche ich ja wirklich einen richtigen Mann." Alicia fing an sich an Malfoy zu reiben.

Jetzt erwartete jeder die Explosion seitens Harry. Dieser blieb aber starr sitzen und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

Hermine und Ron waren zwischenzeitlich ebenfalls schon eingetroffen und sahen dem Schauspiel mit Entsetzen zu. Alicia hauchte Malfoy einige Sätze in sein Ohr. Danach schob sie ihr Knie zwischen seine Beine. Malfoy konnte sich nicht rühren. Vor lauter Erregung bildete sich eine Beule in seiner Hose.

Plötzlich schlug Alicia Malfoy ihr Knie mit voller Wucht zwischen dessen Beine. Malfoy fiel vom Sessel und wand sich am Boden. Gleichzeitig schrieen alle auf, als sie sahen was Alicia mit Malfoy gemacht hatte.

Alle sogar die anwesenden Slytherins fingen an zu klatschen. Dann sagte Alicia zornig: „Beleidige meinen Freund noch einmal und ich tue dir ganz anders weh glaub mir."

Dann ging sie rüber zu Harry und zog ihn an seiner Hand hoch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich: „Nimmst du die Taschen? Und dann lass uns verschwinden. Ich möchte dich jetzt spüren, sofort!" fragte sie ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln über ihrem Gesicht.

Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Er schritt stolz neben seiner selbstbewussten und treuen Alicia hinterher während die anderen Jungs ihr begierig aber auch nachdenklich nach starrten. Nicht nur Malfoy blieb mit einer Beule in der Hose zurück, wobei seine eher schmerzhafter Natur war.


	11. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

…Hermine und Ron waren zwischenzeitlich ebenfalls schon eingetroffen und sahen dem Schauspiel mit Entsetzen zu. Alicia hauchte Malfoy einige Sätze in sein Ohr. Danach schob sie ihr Knie zwischen seine Beine. Malfoy konnte sich nicht rühren. Vor lauter Erregung bildete sich eine Beule in seiner Hose gebildet.

Plötzlich schlug Alicia Malfoy ihr Knie mit voller Wucht zwischen dessen Beine. Malfoy fiel vom Sessel und wand sich am Boden. Gleichzeitig schrieen alle auf, als sie sahen was Alicia mit Malfoy gemacht hatte.

Alle sogar die anwesenden Slytherins fingen an zu klatschen. Dann sagte Alicia zornig: „Beleidige meinen Freund noch einmal und ich tue dir ganz anders weh glaub mir."

Dann ging sie rüber zu Harry und zog ihn an seiner Hand hoch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich: „Nimmst du die Taschen? Und dann lass uns verschwinden. Ich möchte dich jetzt spüren, sofort!" fragte sie ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln über ihrem Gesicht.

Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Er schritt stolz neben seiner selbstbewussten und treuen Alicia hinter her während die anderen Jungs ihr begierig aber auch nachdenklich nach starrten. Nicht nur Malfoy blieb mit einer Beule in der Hose zurück, wobei seine eher schmerzhafter Natur war.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen brach an in Hogwarts und es wurde langsam Zeit sich dem neuen Tag zu stellen, oder in Harrys Fall einer Horde pubertierender Mädchen und in Alicias Fall ein Haufen sabbernder Typen.

Beide waren in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und Ginny bat beide hoch zu Hermine. Fragend gingen Alicia und Harry hoch. Dann am Bett von Hermine angekommen kicherte Ginny und sagte: „Jetzt hat Hermine schon ein eigenes Zimmer und dann passiert ihr das!"

Damit hob sie die Bettdecke hoch und drunter kam ein peinlich berührter Ron zum Vorschein. Alicia, Ginny und Harry prusteten los, während Hermine und Ron in den schönsten roten Farben leuchteten. Das weckte dann langsam auch die anderen Mädchen in diesem Raum.

Denn kaum war Parvati aufgewacht und hatte angefangen sich schlaftrunken an zu ziehen bemerkte sie, dass Hermine untypischer Weise vergessen hatte die Vorhänge an ihrem Bett zu zuziehen und was sie dort sah schockte sie doch schon ein wenig, wobei sie Ginny, Alicia und Harry gar nicht bemerkte.

Nicht sicher ob es eine Illusion, Einbildung oder Wirklichkeit war kam sie vorsichtig näher und besah sich den mit nacktem Oberkörper in Hermines Bett liegenden Ron mit der erschrockenen Hermine die zur Hälfte auf seiner Brust lag.

Noch immer nicht vollkommen überzeugt streckte sie zögerlich eine Hand nach Ron aus und berührte ihn am Arm, was diesen dazu bewegte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen und sie ebenfalls erschrocken an zu sehen.

Das erste was ihr dabei durch den Kopf schoss war: „Mein Gott!"

„Hermine musste echt verzweifelt in ihn verknallt sein wenn sie für ein kleines „Abenteuer" schon eine Ron-Puppe herauf beschwor. Wie auch immer sie das geschafft hatte!" natürlich wusste sie nicht, dass es wirklich Ron war, der da in Hermines Bett lag, sie wusste nur, dass es den Jungs nicht möglich sein sollte in die Mädchen-Schlafsäle zu kommen. Außerdem hatte sie die anderen Besucher noch gar nicht bemerkt.

Das musste sie unbedingt Lavender zeigen und vielleicht konnten sie Hermine ja dazu überreden ihnen den Rothaarigen ihr und ihrer Freundin einmal aus zu leihen.

Sofort rannte sie zu ihrer besten Freundin und weckte sie auf.

„Hey Lavender, steh auf ich hab da was entdeckt das du auch sehen solltest. Mach hin und steh auf!"

„Hmm, wasn los? Was solln das?? Mensch ich schlaf doch noch. Geh wieder in dein Bett und lass mich in Ruhe Parvati."

„Willst du etwa nicht den halb nackten Ron sehen, der hier in Hermines Bett mit ihr liegt?"

Mit einem Schlag war Lavender in der senkrechten und hellwach.

„ECHT?"

„Psst, sei doch verdammt noch mal leise! Du weckst sie noch auf." Sagte Parvati, die vor lauter Schock immer noch nicht gerafft hatte, das Ron und Hermine ja wach waren.

„Ich meine _echt?" _flüsterte Lavender nun leise zurück.

„Ich sagte Ron liegt halb nackt in Hermines Bett..."

„Sofort richtete sich Lavenders Aufmerksamkeit auf das Bett auf der anderen Seite des Schlafsaals.

Und tatsächlich. Dort lag mehr als eine Person im Bett, auch wenn Lavender nicht wirklich erkennen konnte wer es war, da Hermines Haarpracht das Blickfeld auf den Kopf der anderen Person versperrte.

„Mit einem schnellen Satz war sie auf den Füßen und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Bett ihrer Zimmer-Genossin.

Man hätte auch sagen können sie stürmte wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener D-Zug auf die beiden schlafenden Personen zu, aber was machte das schon für einen Unterschied.

Zumindest stand Lavender keine zwei Sekunden später ungläubig an Hermines Bett und starrte den attraktiven Jungen, welcher sich mit 99,9 Protzentiger Sicherheit als Ron herausstellte, an.

Nicht fähig ihren Lachkrampf länger zurück zu halten, prusteten die beiden, Ron und Hermine und ebenso Alicia, Harry und Ginny los, was ihrerseits die anderen beiden Mädchen dazu brachte ihr Gekicher einzustellen und die beiden anderen Geschockt anzusehen.

Mühsam das Lachen verkneifend wandte sich Ron an die völlig geschockten Gryffins und sagte trocken: „Sorry Ladies, aber da ich leider schon vergeben bin, da müsst ihr euch wohl jetzt jemand anderen suchen, mit dem ihr euch die Zeit vertreiben könnt."

Bis Lavender sich zusammen reißen konnte um ihm die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen, gaben die beiden eine beeindruckende Goldfisch-Imitation ab.

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigten sich die beiden dann doch. Lavender und Parvati waren eben schon immer ein wenig unorthodox gewesen und um die, für Ron, peinliche Situation zu überbrücken zog er seine Liebste kurzerhand in einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der doch recht neidische Blicke bewirkte, auch wenn die Verliebten davon glücklicherweise nichts mitbekamen; Rons Hose hatte schon angefangen sich zu spannen und jetzt konnte er es wenigstens auf den Kuss schieben.

Als die beiden Mädchen sich angezogen hatten wollte Hermine dem natürlich nicht nachstehen und war schon dabei ihr Nachthemd abzulegen, als ihr Ron zuvor kam und begann sich selbst anzuziehen, hätte er seiner Freundin den Vortritt gelassen, dann, so glaubte er, hätte er noch eine recht lange Zeit im Bett liegen müssen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Los beeil dich, Knödelchen!" sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Hay, lass das, das ist so unmännlich!" beschwerte sich Ron noch, was nur ihm ein Grinsen seiner Freunde einbrachte.

So jedoch konnte er seinerseits eine kleine Show abziehen und mit Hermine, die ihm kurze Zeit später seinem Beispiel gefolgt war, an den beiden verblüfften Gryffindors vorbei den Schlafsaal verlassen, ebenso wie die anderen drei.

„Mist. Wir hätten ihn einfach überfallen müssen. Hast du seine Muskeln gesehen, Lav?"

„Glaubst du ich bin blind Parvati? Mein Gott sah der gut aus, aber ich glaube da haben wir keine Chance."

„Aber auch Harry sieht zum anbeißen aus!" sagte Parvati.

Am Wochenende sollte das erste Quidditchspiel statt finden. Harry waren keine größere Nervosität anzumerken aber Ron konnte nicht einmal mehr essen. „Sag mal Alicia, weißt du nun eigentlich wie das funktioniert?"

„Natürlich. Ich hab einige Bücher darüber gelesen..." sie blickte schnell zu Hermine die anfing zu lachen. Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich versteh euch einfach nicht... wie könnt ihr eigentlich lachen wenn ihr wisst dass ich leide?!"

„Du bist so ein Mädchen..." Alicia fing an zu lachen. „Wollen wir dann mal zum Spielfeld? Ich würde gerne kurz in die Kabine mit gehen... aber ich weiß ja dass ich das nicht darf..." fügte sie schnell hinzu als sie Harrys verwirrten Blick sah.

„Keine Angst Knödelchen..." sagte Alicia und Hermine prustete los.

„Alles nur wegen dir Ron..." sagte Harry gespielt maulend

„Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?!" fragte Ron.

Als Hermine und Alicia einen Platz in den Gryffindorrängen gefunden hatten, fing Hermine an Spruchbänder herauf zu beschwören. Alicia genoss die schöne Aussicht auf die weit entfernten Berge als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer spürte.

„Hallo Alicia." Sie sah Malfoy direkt in seine Augen.

„Geh mir bitte aus dem Blick Malfoy."

„Ich finde du solltest dich ein bisschen besser benehmen. Es tut immer noch weh wenn ich dich ansehe."

„Wieso begehst du dann Selbstmord und fasst mich an?!"

„Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Was redest du denn für wirres Zeug? Lass mich bitte in Ruhe, ich denke ich habe dir schon gezeigt wie ich für dich empfinde."

„Du hast mich heiß gemacht. Das ist alles was du getan hast."

„Nein. Ich habe dich zum kochen gebracht und dann war es auch schon ganz schnell vorbei. Denn du hattest mein Knie in deinen Kronjuwelen."

„Ich mache da unten gerne mehr Platz für den Rest von dir..." Malfoy sah sie flehend an. Seine fast grauen Augen durchdrangen Alicias und sie fühlte sich unbehaglich.

„Bitte geh jetzt weg."

Hermine kam auf sie zu. „Ich hab die Spruchbänder angebracht. Malfoy was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich spreche nicht mit dir Schlammblut."

„Lass meine Freundin in Ruhe. Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust mehr. Lass bitte meine Hand los."

„Ich will das nicht und du willst das auch nicht. Ich weiß das doch. Vergiss Potter. Bei mir findest du viel mehr."

„Viel mehr Dreck und viel mehr Hass. Lass mich los!" Alicia entriss ihre Hand aus Malfoys. Dieser ließ aber nicht locker und wollte Alicia küssen. Diese konnte ihr Gesicht noch gerade so weg drehen und Malfoy presste seine Lippen auf ihre Wange.

„Ich will das nicht!"

Auf einmal hob etwas Malfoy in die Luft. Die Lehrer hatten schon die ganze Zeit einen Blick auf Malfoy geworfen und Prof. McGonagall machte sich gerade auf den Weg um Malfoy von Alicia weg zu reißen. Doch langsam wanderte Malfoy durch die Luft. Dieser wusste nicht was mit ihm geschah.

Als er seinen Kopf anhob um seinen Widersacher zu erkennen, sah er ihn. „Potter." knurrte Malfoy. Alle außer die Slytherins fingen an zu lachen.

Harry setzte Malfoy bei den Lehrern ab. „Geben sie ihm etwas zur Beruhigung." dann drehte er seinen Besen in Richtung Alicia.

Diese stand mittlerweile an der Begrenzung selbst und lächelte Harry glücklich an. „Ich pass auf dich auf keine Angst."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Danke. Und...und du bist so verdammt romantisch." sie küsste ihn und ihre rosaroten Wangen schienen noch röter zu werden. „Mach sie kalt, Schatz."

„Glaub mir, heute gewinnen wir für dich!" er drehte sich um und flog zu seinem Team das unten wartete.

„Also Leute, wie ihr schon gehört habt: heute gewinnen wir für Alicia!" die Gryffindor und Huffelpuffs brachen in lauten Applaus aus. Die Ravenclaw wussten nicht ob sie klatschen sollten oder nicht, da ihre Mannschaft doch auch noch da unten auf dem Feld stand. Doch langsam fingen sie an bei den anderen ins Gejubel einzusteigen.

Prof.. McGonagall zog Malfoy während dessen die Ohren lang und verurteilte ihn wegen Nötigung und Störung des Spiels zu einem Monat Nachsitzen und zog Slytherin dabei auch noch 50 Punkte ab.

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde hatte Harry den Schnatz gefunden. „Neue Bestzeit!" schrie Hermine, die eine Stoppuhr in der Hand hielt. „Wir müssen ja seine Laufbahn im Auge behalten..." sagte sie leise als halb Gryffindor sie komisch anstarrte.

Alicia verließ die Fankurve und lief so schnell wie sie konnte in die Kabine der Gryffindors.  
„Harry, du hast es geschafft!" sie fiel ihm in die Arme. Er war noch nicht fertig umgezogen und stand in Boxershorts und Socken da. Alicia ließ ihn los und setzte sich hin. „Beeil dich, ich will mit dir feiern!!" Harry zog sich schnell an und die beiden liefen hoch in den Gryffindorturm.

Dort wurde Harry schon erwartet. Auch die Creevebrüder waren wieder da und fotografierten ihn hoch und runter ab. Alicia stand die ganze Zeit neben ihm und sah ihn mit strahlendem Gesicht an. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich erstmal ein wenig alleine lassen, doch er ließ sie nicht gehen sondern zog sie noch näher an sich ran. Seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte. Dort blieb sie den ganzen Abend.

Während dessen in Little Hangledon:

Der dunkle Lord war endlich erwacht und schaute, noch immer geschwächt, seine um ihn versammelten Todesser an. Dann flüsterte er leise: „Was war das für ein Fluch? Hat jemand diesen Todesfluch oder was auch immer erkannt?"

Erst meldete sich niemand, doch dann sagte Lucius Malfoy: „Mein Lord, keiner von uns kennt diesen Fluch. Doch ich habe meinen Sohn befohlen, alles was möglich ist über diesen Potterbengel heraus zu finden!"

„Gut so mein treuer Diener. Schicke auch noch Wurmschwanz, er soll in seiner Form deinen Sohn unterstützen. Nun geht und holt den Giftmischer, er soll mir Tränke machen, um mich wieder fit zu machen!"

So wurde auch noch Snape geholt, der Voldemort einige Aufbau- und Stärkungstränke gab. Danach ging er zurück nach Hogwarts.

Derweil lag Voldemort noch lange nachdenklich in seinem Bett: „Nun ist also ein weiterer Horklux aufgebraucht. Nicht nur, das ich nicht sieben sondern nur sechs herstellen konnte, denn der letzte, durch die Potters hat ja nicht geklappt. Nein ich verlor damals schon einen und jetzt wieder einen. Also habe ich nur noch vier Seelensplitter: der in mir, meine Naningi, das Tagebuch und der Ring der Gaunts!"

Was er nicht wusste, war das die beiden Horkluxe, der in seinem Tagebuch und der im Ring bereits vernichtet waren. Doch dann musste er schmunzeln: „Und wenn jemand hinter mein Geheimnis kommt, wird er hoffentlich durch die Fallen umkommen. Besonders das Schwert Gryffindors und das Amulett von Slytherin sind ja keine echten Horkluxe!"

Entspannt fiel er dann doch endlich in einen leichten aber erholsamen Schlaf!

Zurück in Hogwarts:

Harry und Alicia waren nach der Siegespartie wieder in ihrer Schulsprecherwohnung und dachten über alles und jeden nach. Dann auf einmal kam Harry ein ganz ungeheuerlicher Gedanke, den er Alicia sofort mit teilte: „Mir ist gerade ein ganz unheimlicher Gedanke gekommen. Vielleicht haben wir Voldemort fast schon so weit, das wir ihn besiegen können!"

Fragend schaute ihn Alicia an, als er ihr erklärte: „Ich bin mir sicher, das Old Voldi sieben Horkluxe herstellen wollte. Und ich bin mir mehr als sicher, das er das siebte nicht herstellen konnte, da er es sicher beim Mord an meiner Eltern herstellen wollte. Also nur sechs. Dann hat er einen verloren, als der Todesfluch auf ihn zurück fiel, also nur noch fünf. Als ich in der Kammer des Schreckens sein Tagebuch zerstörte, war wieder ein Horklux weniger. Bleiben damit vier. Dann hat Professor Dumbledore den Siegelring der Gaunts vernichtet, da waren's nur noch drei. Nun bei dem angriff vor ein paar Tagen hat er wieder ein Seelenteil verloren bleiben noch zwei. Und ich bin mir absolut sicher, das außer seinem Seelestück in seinem Körper fehlt nur noch eines und das ist sicher Naningi, seine Schlange!"

Alicia war erst nachdenklich, doch dann strahlte sie und sagte: „Ich bin mir fast sicher, das du recht hast. Außerdem verliert er sowie so wieder ein Seelenteil, wenn wir ihn nochmals gegenüber stehen und ihn wie auch immer bekämpfen!"


	12. Ärger mit Filch

Ärger mit Filch

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Zurück in Hogwarts:

Harry und Alicia waren nach der Siegespartie wieder in ihrer Schulsprecherwohnung und dachten über alles und jeden nach. Dann auf einmal kam Harry ein ganz ungeheuerlicher Gedanke, den er Alicia sofort mit teilte: „Mir ist gerade ein ganz unheimlicher Gedanke gekommen. Vielleicht haben wir Voldemort fast schon so weit, das wir ihn besiegen können!"

Fragend schaute ihn Alicia an, als er ihr erklärte: „Ich bin mir sicher, das Old Voldi sieben Horkluxe herstellen wollte. Und ich bin mir mehr als sicher, das er das siebte nicht herstellen konnte, da er es sicher beim Mord an meiner Eltern herstellen wollte. Also nur sechs. Dann hat er einen verloren, als der Todesfluch auf ihn zurück fiel, also nur noch fünf. Als ich in der Kammer des Schreckens sein Tagebuch zerstörte, war wieder ein Horklux weniger. Bleiben damit vier. Dann hat Professor Dumbledore den Siegelring der Gaunts vernichtet, da waren's nur noch drei. Nun bei dem angriff vor ein paar Tagen hat er wieder ein Seelenteil verloren bleiben noch zwei. Und ich bin mir absolut sicher, das außer seinem Seelestück in seinem Körper fehlt nur noch eines und das ist sicher Naningi, seine Schlange!"

Alicia war erst nachdenklich, doch dann strahlte sie und sagte: „Ich bin mir fast sicher, das du recht hast. Außerdem verliert er sowie so wieder ein Seelenteil, wenn wir ihn nochmals gegenüber stehen und ihn wie auch immer bekämpfen!"...

* * *

Dann hatte Harry einen Geistesblitz. Mit tückisch funkelnden Augen schaute er Alicia an und sagte dann: „Ich hab was ganz wichtiges vergessen dir zu zeigen..."

Alicia runzelte ihre Stirn und fragte schnippisch: „Was hast du noch so Wichtiges vergessen? Das Album deiner verflossenen?"

„Hey, Schatz, was soll der Quatsch, du weißt doch..." hier wurde Harry von einem herzlichen Lachen unterbrochen und Alicia sagte: „Reingefallen..."

Das ging dann in einer Kitzelattacke unter, weil sich Harry für die Verarsche rächen wollte.

Dann erklärte er ihr, was er vergessen hatte. Er zeigte ihr ein Pergament und erklärte ihr, was es mit der Karte der Rumtreiber auf sich hätte.

Dann hatten beide gemeinsam die Idee, die Karte zu überprüfen. Alicia war aufgefallen, das sie weitere Gänge gespürt hätte.

"Ich schwöre Dir, irgendwo hier war das..." Alicia kroch auf allen vieren in einem kleinen, verstaubten Raum herum und klopfte auf das Mauerwerk. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...

Zerknirscht blickte sie zu ihrem geliebten Freund hoch, den sie vor wenigen Minuten euphorisch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen hatte. "Ich kapier das nicht, ich hab hier vorhin rumgedrückt und da ging ne Tür auf, ehrlich, Mensch!"

„Komm schon Süße. Wir sind hier nur n paar Meter von dem unpassierbaren Gang entfernt, den mir Peeves gezeigt hat. Wieso sollte hier noch einer sein. So nahe? Das macht doch keinen Sinn." Erklärte Harry

Harry lehnte lässig an der schmutzigen Wand und studierte die Karte, die er vor einigen Jahren von den Weasley Zwillingen erhalten hatte. Ja, eindeutig. Im Licht des Zauberstabes sah er wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Aufenthaltsort entfernt den eingestürzten Gang, den der Poltergeist ihnen gezeigt hatte, um sich einen Spaß mit ihnen zu machen. Harry hatte ihn der Vollständigkeit halber trotzdem auf der Karte eingetragen.

Aber was war das? Jemand kam direkt hier her. Er konnte ganz deutlich die kleinen Fußtapsen auf der Karte erkennen. Harry erschrak: „Scheiße, Filch ist im Anmarsch. Lass uns verschwinden, Schatz!"

Hektisch faltete er die Karte zusammen und stopfte sie in seine Tasche, als sie schon schlurfende Schritte hörten.

„Verdammt. Wenn du jetzt nicht bald diese Tür findest, sind wir am Arsch!" maulte Harry.

„So 'n Mist..." fluchte auch Alicia und sprang auf. "Suchen wir das Ding an nem anderen Tag... sie IST hier."

Hektisch klopfte sie sich den Staub von ihrer Hose als auch schon die Schritte zu hören waren, die plötzlich vor der Tür der kleinen Kammer verharrten. Beide Alicia und Harry hielten gespannt den Atem an, bis das Geräusch wieder zu hören war. Offensichtlich hatte Filch beschlossen, weiterzugehen.

„Schwein gehabt," grinste Alicia und zeigte zur Tür. „Aber ich schlag vor, wir haun doch erst mal ab, nicht dass der noch mal zurück kommt..."

Kaum schien die Gefahr vorüber, wurde Harry wieder leichtsinnig: „Ach was. Wenn er jetzt eh weg ist können wir auch weiter suchen."

Das waren die kleinen Momente, die Harry die Würze des Lebens nannte. Er hatte das irgendwann mal aufgeschnappt und sofort für sich adaptiert. Irgendwie fand er das äußerst passend, auch wenn die anderen ihn deswegen manchmal aufzogen. Was wussten die denn schon. Ron war n guter Kumpel aber manchmal nur aufs Essen bedacht und Hermine.. na ja. Die hatte wahrscheinlich genug Aufregung, allein durch ihre permanenten Besuche der Bücherei. Einzig Alicia verstand ihn, davon war er überzeugt. Sie jagten beide nach der selben Art von Spaß und übertrumpften sich gegenseitig in den Risiken, die sie bereit waren, einzugehen. Es war ein nie endender, dennoch freundschaftlicher Wettkampf, der die beiden, und mit ihnen Hermine und Ron, dauernd in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Aber bisher hatte Fortuna sie nur selten im Stich gelassen.

Harry lehnte sich wieder an die Wand und zog seinen Zauberstab erneut, um Licht zu machen. „Also los Süße, such:" Gesagt, getan. Alicia ließ sich wieder nach unten sinken und führte ihr Werk fort.

Dabei murmelte sie: „Dieser freche Kerl, dem werd ich noch eins auswischen!" dabei musste sie aber wieder schmunzeln...

Niemand von ihnen schaute mehr auf die Karte, als Alicia nach wenigen Minuten ein triumphierendes: „Da ist es..." ausstieß. Das breite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erstarrte jedoch, als sie sich zu ihrem geliebten Freund umdrehte und bemerkte, dass die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet war.

„Da ist was?" schnarrte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und die Tür öffnete sich vollständig. „Was haben Sie hier unten verloren?" Argus Filch betrat die Kammer und musterte die Beiden, die wie erstarrt in ihren Positionen verharrten. Alicia hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört zu grinsen, drehte sich jedoch jetzt so, dass Filch den losen Stein nicht sehen konnte und schob ihn mit dem Rücken wieder an die richtige Stelle.

„Nichts... wir haben nur..." versuchte Harry sie zu retten

„Wieder einmal herumgeschnüffelt," vollendete der Hausmeister den Satz und trat dicht vor Harry. „Nicht wahr? Und jetzt verführen sie auch noch die neue Schülerin dazu!"

„Ich dachte, dafür werden sie bezahlt!" knurrte Harry als er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte leise und ging einen Schritt zurück. Filch kam man nicht gern zu nahe. Inständig hoffte Harry, dass Alicia den Mechanismus gut verdeckt hatte.

„Wofür ich bezahlt werde, ist nicht ihre Sache Mr. Potter," fuhr Filch den Jungen an. „Was haben Sie hier zu suchen, ich frage noch einmal!"

Alicia stand auf und lehnte sich ebenso lässig an die Wand wie Harry. "Eigentlich haben wir den Raum mit den Exponaten für die Verwandlungsstunde gesucht, irgendwo sind wir dann wohl falsch abgebogen."

Filchs Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

Die Gryffindors um Harry, also auch Ron und Hermine, waren ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit ein Dorn im Auge mit ihrer arroganten, frechen Art. Bisher war es ihm nur leider nicht gelungen, ihnen das Handwerk zu legen, obwohl er der festen Überzeugung war, dass die beiden zusammen mit Granger und Weasley nichts als Unsinn ausheckten.

„Die Räume für die Unterrichtsmaterialien sind Schülern nicht zugänglich, es ist überflüssig IHNEN beiden das zu sagen," blaffte Filch und wies auf die Tür. „Sie werden unverzüglich diesen Raum verlassen und mir folgen."

"Eh...wir haben nichts gemacht, Mr. Filch." Harry wurde nervös. Er überlegte fieberhaft, ob man ihnen was vorwerfen konnte. Eigentlich hatten sie nichts unrechtes getan...solange Filch den Mechanismus nicht bemerkte. Dann allerdings würden sie in Erklärungsnot geraten.

„DAS wird sich noch rausstellen," knurrte Filch zurück und bedachte die beiden mit einem grimmigen Blick.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern und gab Harry einen Klaps auf den Rücken: „Na komm schon, wir wollen doch nicht, dass unser hochgeschätzter Hausmeister seine Pflichten vernachlässigt..." Was sollte denn schon passieren, der Stein war wieder an seiner Stelle und sie würden diesen Raum eine Zeitlang meiden.

Und außer ein paar zerdrückten Schokofröschen, konnte Filch ihnen ja nichts abnehmen... Alicia blieb ruckartig stehen. Die Beiden sahen sich gleichzeitig mit entsetzten Gesichtern an. Sie schienen den selben Gedanken gehabt zu haben.

Die Karte. Wenn Filch Taschenkontrolle machte, würde er sie sicher finden. Hilflos zuckte Harry kaum merklich die Schultern. Wenn Alicia nicht noch was Geniales einfiel, dann waren sie die Karte, das Ergebnis jahrelanger Arbeit der Marauder und seiner selbst und ihr Ticket für unbeschadete nächtliche Spaziergänge, los.

Alicia schluckte unmerklich: „Es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem... nichts weltbewegendes."

Sie hob die Hände, als Filchs Miene noch etwas grimmiger wurde: „Es ist nur so, dass wir versprochen haben, noch diesen Beutel mit Lilienblättern zum Gewächshaus zu bringen. Es geht da um ein neues Experiment. Danach stehen wir Ihnen selbstverständlich sofort zur Verfügung. Und wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, kann ja Harry schnell rübersprinten, der ist sowieso schneller als ich." Ernst blickte Alicia den Hausmeister an und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das ist doch ein Trick," schnarrte Filch und drehte sich wieder zu Harry. „Irgendwas habt ihr beiden doch vor..."

„Selbst wenn wir was vorhätten, sie sind uns doch eh über. Das hat doch eh keinen Sinn sie zu betrügen!" bluffte Harry vorgegeben zerknirscht. „Also warum sollten wir ne Geschichte erzählen?"

Alicia unterdrückte mit aller Gewalt ein Auflachen und nickte nur dazu. Filch und ihnen über…. Manchmal konnte Harry wirklich hammerhart sein.

Filch schien davon allerdings sehr geschmeichelt und wog den Kopf mehrmals hin und her. „Da haben sie recht, es ist nicht leicht, mich hinters Licht zu führen." Skeptisch blickte er von einem zum anderen und Alicia hatte noch größere Mühen, nicht laut loszulachen. Der sollte verdammt noch mal jetzt zustimmen und sie in Ruhe lassen… sonst könnte noch ein Unglück passieren. Schließlich nickte Filch. „Sie Mr. Potter werden in 10 Minuten in meinem Büro sein… Sie Mrs. Hasten werden unverzüglich mitkommen."

„Klar," presste Alicia hervor. Büro… das war echt die Krönung…

Harry konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. So naiv konnte doch nicht mal Filch sein. Er stammelte etwas von Danke und verschluckte sich fast an einem unterdrückten Lachen, dass aber durchaus als Zeichen von zerknirscht sein verstanden werden konnte. Genau so wertete es Filch, so schien es. Harry drückte sich an dem Hausmeister vorbei und wollte eben durch die Tür witschen. Hinter Filchs Rücken gab er Alicia noch ein Daumen hoch und lachte stumm über das ganze Gesicht.

Das war offensichtlich zuviel für sie, die ohnehin schon mit ihrer Fassung kämpfte. Alicia stützte sich an eine Wand und prustete los. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Ärger in Filch wieder hoch kochte.

"Sie finden das wohl lustig ja? Nun, da sie ja offenbar aus schulischen Gründen in die Gewächshäuser müssen, kann ich es wohl verantworten sie ZUERST zu mir zu bitten." Filch war außer sich, während Alicia sich auf die Lippen biss.

Wie hatte sie nur so unbeherrscht sein können. Sie warf Harry einen schuldbewussten Blick zu und ließ sich ohne weitere Kommentare von Filch nach draußen schieben. Den Ausdruck auf Harry Gesicht zu beschreiben war schwierig. Dort zeichnete sich eine Mischung aus Ärger über Alicia, Wut auf sich selbst, weil er nicht schnell genug weg gewesen war und Entsetzen ab. Das war's. Die Karte waren sie los.

Diesmal waren sie eine Spur zu arrogant gewesen. Harry fühlte sich elend. Sie schlichen vor Filch den Gang runter, als wartete auf sie das Schafott. Sein einziger Trost war, dass der Hausmeister mit der Karte nichts anfangen können würde. So würde Filch wenigstens nicht erfahren, dass sie so viel über die geheimen Wege aus und nach Hogwarts herausgefunden hatten.

Der Mann führte die beiden Jungen über einen abgelegenen Gang zu einer schmutzigen, düsteren Treppe, die, wie er nicht ohne Freude verkündete, direkt in die Hölle, sprich sein Büro im Keller führte. Er nannte es den unauffälligsten Weg, denn Filch mochte keine Aufmerksamkeit. Er hasste es, von Schülern ausgelacht zu werden oder noch schlimmer, von Peeves vorgeführt.

Hermine Granger nahm eine der hinteren Treppen des Gryffindor Turmes, die man nur an ungeraden Tagen passieren konnte, um sich ein Stück Weg zu sparen. Als sie auf dem entsprechenden Absatz ankam und um die Ecke bog, sprang sie sofort wieder zurück in Deckung.

Auf der Treppe gegenüber war Filch. Er sah ihn gerade noch in dem kleinen Aufgang verschwinden und wollte lieber warten bis die Luft rein war. Doch was er wenige Sekunden Später hörte, ließ ihm das Blut stocken.

„Ehrlich, Mr. Filch, Sir. Was immer sie denken. Das eben hatte nichts mit ihnen zu tun..."

Das war Harry und es klang als wäre er in Schwierigkeiten. Gleich danach hörte sie Alicia etwas ähnliches sagen. Verdammt. Filch hatte beide erwischt. Schnell überlegte Hermine. Sollte sie hinterher gehen und sich mit in die Sache reinziehen lassen? Oder sollte sie lieber einen Plan ausdenken, wie sie die Beiden decken konnte. Hermine wäre am liebsten sofort losgelaufen aber die Vernunft sagte ihr, letzteres zu tun.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und versah ihre Schuhe mit einem Geräusche dämmenden Schutz um augenblicklich und so unauffällig wie möglich hinter den dreien her zu gehen. Hermine musste wissen was los war bevor er helfen konnte.

„Wenn sie nichts zu verbergen haben, wieso versuchen sie sich so sehr zu verteidigen," erklang abermals die Stimme von Filch. Ein breites Grinsen ging über das Gesicht des Hausmeisters. Ein boshaftes Grinsen. Endlich hatte er die beiden erwischt und was immer es war, was die beiden zu verbergen hatten, er würde es herausbekommen.

„Wir werden ein nettes Gespräch führen..."

Alicia trottete neben seinem Freund her, die Augen zusammengekniffen. Sie dachte fieberhaft nach, wie sie aus dieser Situation noch herauskommen sollten, aber so wirklich einfallen wollte ihr nichts. Wenn Filch die Karte einbehalten würde, war die Arbeit von Jahren verloren. Auf den Nervenkitzel des Erwischt werden durch Lehrer konnten sie verzichten. Aber ohne die Karte würde es unmöglich sein, zu sehen, wann ihnen jemand in die Quere kam bei ihren Streichen.

"So 'n Mist," zischte sie sehr leise, so dass nur Harry sie hören konnte.

Hermine wartete auf einem der oberen Treppenabsätze bis sich die Schritte der drei entfernten und schlich dann wieder ein Stück hinterher. Sie konnte nicht wirklich verstehen was gesprochen wurde. Er musste einfach näher ran kommen auch wenn er dabei riskierte entdeckt zu werden.

„...Taschenkontrolle machen oder?" hörte sie Harry jetzt zu Filch sprechen. „Das ist illegal. Außerdem hab ich nichts dabei was einen Blick lohnt. Und wenn dann wohl kaum hier auf der Treppe. Ich mein dazu wollten wir doch ins Büro gehen oder?" versuchte Harry Zeit zu schinden.

Es ging also um etwas, das er in der Tasche hatte. Aber was zum Teufel konnte das...Hermine wurde blass.

Die Karte! Harry hatte sie sich vorhin von ihr geben lassen, weil Alicia etwas gefunden hatte, was sie eintragen sollte. Was wenn er sie immer noch bei sich hatte? Höchste Eile war geboten. Es war nur Filch. Kein Lehrer oder so. Nur der Hausmeister. Und immerhin war sie Schulsprecherin. Was wenn sie einfach... Ein Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. Manchmal musste man einfach was riskieren, nur um des Spaßes am Risiko willen. Entschlossen nahm sie die nächsten Absätze schneller, um die drei einzuholen.

„Ah endlich hab ich euch gefunden." rief Hermine völlig außer Atem.

„Mr. Filch,. Sir." Sie nickte dem Hausmeister gespielt beiläufig zu. „Harry. Du wirst schon seit ner Viertelstunde erwartet...im..." Hermine stockte.

„Gewächshaus" ergänzte Harry schnell.

„Ja genau. Du solltest doch Pergament besorgen. Hast du das etwa vergessen? Für die..."

„Meritentrichter!" erfand Harry und Alicia nickte eifrig.

Filch starrte Hermine grimmig an. „Das ist bekannt Mrs. Granger," brummte er. „Ich war mit Mr. Potter so verblieben, dass er nach unserem Gespräch seinen Aufgaben nachkommen wird."

Alicia blickte angestrengt auf die Fliesen des Bodens. „Fangen Sie doch einfach erst mal mit mir..." weiter kam sie nicht denn Filch unterbrach sie.

„Und ich werde dabei bleiben!" Eine leichte Unsicherheit schwang in seiner kratzigen Stimme mit. Vertrauensschüler waren eine Sache für sich, die Schulsprecherin erst recht und wenn die Granger darauf bestehen würde, müsste er Potter laufen lassen. Aber auch Schulsprecher waren nur Kinder und sicherlich würde der Schüler sich seinen Anweisungen fügen.

„Tut mir leid Sir, aber ich muss darauf bestehen. Miss Sprout verlangt nach Potter und einem Lehrer werde ich nicht widersprechen können. Das müssen sie verstehen." Hermine war höflich aber bestimmt, auch wenn ihr flau wurde, wenn sie an mögliche Konsequenzen dachte.

„Übrigens, darf ich erfahren, was diese Beiden hier gemacht haben? Immerhin unterliegen sie auf eine Art meiner Verantwortung, Sir." Erklärte Hermine gespielt selbstbewusst.

Alicia verkniff sich mit aller Macht das Lachen. Hermine war genial wie immer. Trotzdem blickte sie weiter schuldbewusst nach unten, um Filch nicht einen Ansatz geben zu können.

„Das was sie am besten können, herumschnüffeln dort wo sie nichts verloren haben," knurrte der Hausmeister zurück. „Aber wenn Miss Sprout darauf besteht, dann soll Potter gehen. Allerdings NUR Potter..."

„Nun, herumschnüffeln stellt noch kein Vergehen dar, Sir. Was haben sie denn getan?"

Filchs Miene wurde noch etwas finsterer. „Wenn man sich in nicht offiziellen Schulräumen aufhält, stellt das sehr wohl ein Vergehen dar." Um keinen Preis würde er zugeben, dass er nur die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, die beiden endlich einmal filzen zu können.

„Da muss ich ihnen allerdings zustimmen, Mr. Filch." Bestätigte Hermine.

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Eben hatte er Hermine noch für genial gehalten, doch jetzt zweifelte er an seinem Verstand.

„Daher denke ich, das sollte nicht ungestraft bleiben. Ich werde Professor McGonnagall davon in Kenntnis setzen. Sie wird die passende Bestrafung für diese Beiden finden. Selbstverständlich werde ich ihr eingreifen lobend erwähnen, Sir. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie uns. Kommt, ihr zwei."

Das war an Unverschämtheit kaum zu Toppen, aber Frechheit siegt war einer ihrer Wahlsprüche. Alicia drehte sich schon zum Gehen, als ihn eine Hand von hinten packte.

„DIE bleibt hier," fauchte Filch, sich seiner letzten Möglichkeit schon beraubt sehend. „Sie wollten Potter, sie haben Potter, aber Hasten wird hier bleiben und mir Rechenschaft ablegen."

„Sehen sie; Mr. Filch. Ich will ihre Autorität und Erfahrung nicht anzweifeln. Sicher kennt niemand die Vorschriften so gut wie sie." Hermine wertete das zustimmende Nicken Filchs als Zeichen, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. „Daher ist ihnen auch bewusst, dass ausschließlich das Lehrpersonal berechtigt ist Kontrollen durchzuführen und Strafen auszusprechen, und das die Vertrauensschüler dazu da sind, Missetäter zu melden." Hermine sah sehr überzeugend aus.

Filch ließ Alicia los und dieser brachte sich augenblicklich außer Reichweite des Hausmeisters. „Nun gut, dann will ich für heute mal nicht so sein." Dass es in Filch brodelte war offensichtlich, aber gegen die Argumentation Grangers konnte auch er sich nicht wehren. „Verschwinden sie - alle drei - aber wagen sie es nicht, noch einmal in verbotenen Räumen herumzuschleichen." Er drehte sich um und stapfte in Richtung seines Kellers davon.

„Puh das war echt knapp," Alicia stieß hörbar den Atem aus, als Filch außer Hörweite war.

„Knapp?" Hermine lies ihre Freunde nicht im Unklaren was sie von der Aktion hielt. Die Erleichterung, daß sie mit seiner Unverschämtheit durchgekommen war, machte dem Ärger über den Leichtsinn der Beiden Platz.

„Das war nicht knapp, das war schieres Glück, daß ihr beiden Trottel jetzt nicht bei Filch sitzt und eure Taschen umdrehen müsst. Hast du die Karte dabei?"

Harry zog sie wortlos aus der Tasche und zeigte sie Hermine. „Ja, dass dachte ich mir. Ernsthaft. wie kann man sich von Filch erwischen lassen. Noch dazu, wo ihr zu zweit wart. Ich fass es nicht." Noch während sie redete verflog ihre Wut auch schon wieder.

„Ist doch nichts weiter passiert" grinste Harry sie an und Alicia nickte ebenfalls grinsend.

„Solange wir die Schulsprecherin auf unserer Seite haben..." Hermine schaute gespielt ernst.

„Zumindest solange ich noch eine bin. Aber wenn ihr Beiden so weiter macht werd ich wohl bald meinen Job los sein. Und jetzt werd ich mir was für McGonnagall einfallen lassen, weil Filch wird sicher nachfragen. Vielleicht wird sie mit fünf Punkten Abzug pro Nase einverstanden sein. Aber ernsthaft, Alicia und Harry, tut mir einen Gefallen. Seit um Merlins Willen nicht so leichtsinnig mit der Karte. Auch Ron und ich brauche die Dienste der Karte hier und da einmal, ihr versteht..."

Sie grinste noch mal, diesmal leicht verlegen, in die Runde und verschwand in Richtung von McGonnagalls Büro.

Alicia und Harry aber ritt der Teufel. Kaum war Hermine verschwunden, begaben sich die beiden wieder in den Raum mit dem neuen Durchgang.

Diesmal versicherten sie sich, das Filch sie nicht wieder überraschen würde. Er war in seinem Büro und damit auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses.

Schließlich gelangten sie wieder in die Kammer, aber dieses Mal unbehelligt. Schnell fand Alicia den losen Stein, nahm und ihn heraus.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich eine weitere Türe und ein riesiger Raum kam zum Vorschein. Langsam aber sichtlich neugierig betraten Harry und Alicia den Raum.

In dem riesigen Raum war ein Steinkreis durch Menhire aufgebaut. Einige der Menhire schienen bearbeitet sein. Bei näherem hinsehen konnten Harry und Alicia einige der Zeichen erkennen. Es handelte sich unter anderem um Drachen, Einhörner, Phönixe und Schlangen, außerdem mit Spiralen und Runen verziert, die sie in ihren Bann zogen.

In der Mitte des Steinkreises war eine Art Altar oder großer Tisch, auch aus Stein.

Auf aufgerichteten Tragsteinen ruhen eine große Steinplatte, die dem Bauwerk das Aussehen eines riesigen Tisches verliehen. Ihrer tischähnlichen Form wegen konnte man diesen Dolmen auch als Opfertisch, Altarstein oder Druidenaltar bezeichnen. Die Tragsteine unten drunter bildeten eine vieleckige Kammerwand, die einen Zugang besitzt, der durch einen Abschlussstein verschlossen war.

Dann erklärte Harry: „Das ist ein Dolmen oder man nennt es auch Hünengrab! Unzweifelhaft dienten die Dolmen in den meisten Fällen als Begräbnisstätten. In den Kammern fand oft man die Skelette von Menschen. Die in den Dolmen gefundenen Gegenstände bestehen meistens aus groben Tongefäßen und Steinwerkzeugen. Lass uns schauen, was wir dort finden!"

Alicia nickte und gemeinsam schoben sie den Abschlussstein zur Seite. Dann sagte Alicia: „Lumos!" und hielt ihren leuchtenden Zauberstab in den kleinen, nun geöffneten, Raum!"

Alicia entdeckte etwas und da sie schlank genug war, kroch sie rein und war kurz darauf wieder da und zeigte Harry zwei Bücher. Eines hatte den Titel Grundlagen der Alchemie und Harry fiel wieder sein erstes Schuljahr ein und erklärte Alicia: „Das ist ein Buch von Nicolas Flamel, dem Erfinder des Steins der Weisen. Er ist erst vor wenigen Jahren gestorben, im Alter von über 600 Jahren, ebenso wie seine Ehefrau! Zusammen mit seinem Partner, Professor Dumbledore, unserem Schulleiter, gilt Nicolas Flamel als Verfasser eines grundlegenden Werkes über Alchemie!"

Dann schauten sie auf den Titel des zweiten Buches: Perenelle und Nicolas Flamel – Das unendliche Leben und Horkluxe –

Beide waren geschockt, vielleicht konnten sie weitere Informationen erhalten, die ihnen gegen Voldemort helfen würden.

Dann hob Alicia noch eine kleine Holzkiste an und Harry nahm sie in seine Hand. Dann öffnete er den Deckel und erkannte darin eine Art Paletarium, das auf einem Kompass stand...

tbc


	13. Der letzte Horklux

** Der letzte Horklux**

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel: 

… Alicia nickte und gemeinsam schoben sie den Abschlussstein zur Seite. Dann sagte Alicia: „Lumos!" und hielt ihren leuchtenden Zauberstab in den kleinen, nun geöffneten, Raum!"

Alicia entdeckte etwas und da sie schlank genug war, kroch sie rein und war kurz darauf wieder da und zeigte Harry zwei Bücher. Eines hatte den Titel Grundlagen der Alchemie und Harry fiel wieder sein erstes Schuljahr ein und erklärte Alicia: „Das ist ein Buch von Nicolas Flamel, dem Erfinder des Steins der Weisen. Er ist erst vor wenigen Jahren gestorben, im Alter von über 600 Jahren, ebenso wie seine Ehefrau! Zusammen mit seinem Partner, Professor Dumbledore, unserem Schulleiter, gilt Nicolas Flamel als Verfasser eines grundlegenden Werkes über Alchemie!"

Dann schauten sie auf den Titel des zweiten Buches: Perenelle und Nicolas Flamel – Das unendliche Leben und Horkluxe –

Beide waren geschockt, vielleicht konnten sie weitere Informationen erhalten, die ihnen gegen Voldemort helfen würden.

Dann hob Alicia noch eine kleine Holzkiste an und Harry nahm sie in seine Hand. Dann öffnete er den Deckel und erkannte darin eine Art Paletarium, das auf einem Kompass stand...

* * *

Überrascht schauten sich Harry und Alicia an. Dann sagte Harry: „Lass uns hier alles wieder verschließen, aber wir nehmen die beiden Bücher und dieses Gerät, was immer es auch ist mit in unsere Schulsprecher Wohnung!" 

Gesagt getan. Zuerst verschlossen sie den Dolmen, verkleinerten die Fundsachen und verließen den großen Raum. Dann setzte Alicia den Stein wieder in die Wand und der Raum verschloss sich wieder. Nach einem Blick auf die Karte der Rumtreiber stellten sie fest, das Filch immer noch in seinem Büro saß, genau so wie Mrs. Norris. Hermine erkannten sie, die noch im Schloss umher lief.

Auf dem Weg in ihre Schulsprecher Wohnung liefen sie Hermine über den Weg, die sie nun doch wütend anschaute und dann schnaubte: „Das ist ja jetzt wohl nicht wahr oder? Wo wart ihr denn nun noch gewesen?"

Harry grinste frech und fragte seinerseits Hermine, ohne auf deren Fragen ein zu gehen: „Brauchst du und Ron die Karte? Ich dacht ihr bewohnt gemeinsam deine Wohnung? Oder?"

Alicia stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite und Hermine sagte nur wütend: „Ach ihr könnt mich mal!"

Dann drehte sie sich weg und wollte gehen. Alicia hielt sie fest und sagte dann: „Warte einen Augenblick, Hermine. Und du Harry, du verschwindest schon mal in unsere Wohnung. Ich komme gleich nach!"

Harry schaute Alicia fragend an, doch die sagte nur: „Jetzt tu mir schon den Gefallen, das hier ist wichtig!"

Harry ging und verabschiedete sich noch kurz vorher bei Hermine, die ihrerseits Alicia fragend an schaute.

Als Harry weg war erklärte Alicia: „Also Hermine, du hast recht! Harry und ich sind schon wirklich ein wenig verrückt. Ich gebe zu, wir waren noch mal in dem Raum, in dem uns Filch erwischt hat!"

Hier schnaubte nun Hermine und dann sagte sie vorwurfsvoll: „Ihr spinnt wirklich, wisst ihr das?"

Alicia schmunzelte und Hermine konnte nicht anders als mit zu grinsen. Dann erklärte Alicia weiter: „Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Wir haben einen Raum gefunden, der einen Steinkreis beinhaltete und in der Mitte des Steinkreises war ein Dolmen. Im versteckten Raum des Dolmen haben wir dieses Buch gefunden!"

Aufgeregt nahm Hermine das buch in ihre zitternden Hände. Dann schauten sie auf den Titel und die Autoren des Buches, das ihr Alicia gegeben hatte: Perenelle und Nicolas Flamel – Das unendliche Leben und Horkluxe –

„Das, das, das ..." Hermine konnte nur noch stottern, als ihr klar wurde, was sie da in den Händen hielt.

Alicia legte ihren Arm um Hermine und sagte: „Siehst du, du hast gleich erkannt, was wir damit gefunden haben. Vielleicht hilft es uns bei der Suche der Horkluxe von Voldemort! Wir setzen uns am Wochenende zusammen und dann zeigen wir dir alles, was wir gefunden haben. Das Buch ist nicht das einzige, was dort war, doch das zeigen wir dir dann!"

Hermine war neugierig aber auch dankbar und das sagte sie auch: „Danke, Alicia, das du mich eingeweiht hast. Ich kann auch damit leben, das du mir nicht alles gesagt hast, aber ich kann es akzeptieren, da du mir in Aussicht gestellt hast, in alles ein zu weihen!"

Alicia stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und dann sagte sie schnaubend: „Hermine, wir sind Freunde. Ich möchte auch Ron, Ginny und Dean einweihen ebenso wie Neville und Luna. Wir werden alle zusammen darüber sprechen. Außerdem habe ich da noch etwas, das möchte ich dir geben, damit sollst du dich bist zu dem Treffen beschäftigen!"

Damit holte sie noch ein weiteres Buch hervor, das sie auch vergrößerte und dann Hermine reichte. Die konnte es nicht fassen, als sie den Einband des zweiten Buches las: Grundlagen der Alchemie – Albus Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel.

Nun zitterten die Hände von Hermine gewaltig und sie sagte mit Ehrfurcht: „Und du gibst es mir so einfach mit? Was wird Harry dazu sagen?"

„Er wird es akzeptieren! Da bin ich mir absolut sicher!" sagte Alicia bestimmt.

Damit verkleinerte Hermine das Buch und steckte es vorsichtig ein. Dann schmiss sie sich an Alicia und umarmte sie stürmisch. Alicia gab die Umarmung zurück und dann trennten sich die beiden Mädchen, um in ihre verschiedenen Wohnungen zu begeben.

Alicia ging sofort in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer von ihr und Harry. Harry hatte die Kiste derweil geöffnet und die Apparatur bereits heraus genommen. Interessiert war es dabei dieses Gerät zu betrachten, als Alicia das Schlafzimmer betrat.

Alicia schmunzelte und fragte dann Harry: „Na so in Gedanken?"

Harry schreckte auf und lächelte dann Alicia an: „Ich frage mich, was das wohl für ein Gerät ist? Ach und wie geht es Hermine? Hast du sie beruhigen können?"

Alicia nickte und erklärte, was sie Hermine alles verraten hatte und das sie ihr das eine Buch ausgeliehen hätte und das sie sich mit ihren Freunden treffen würden und dann alles mit ihnen besprechen. Dann fragte sie doch etwas verunsichert: „Das ist dir doch Recht oder?"

Harry schaute seine Alicia verliebt an und sagte dann sanft: „Schatz, ich liebe dich und alles was du entscheidest ist für mich in Ordnung! Nun es ist spät wollen wir schlafen gehen?"

Alicia nickte, dann zog sie sich aus, ebenso Harry. Dann gingen sie zu Bett. Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und dann war auch schon Freitag und der Unterricht zu Ende. Alicia und Harry hatten das Buch derweil bereits fertig durch gelesen.

Die Apparatur, das fanden sie mittlerweile bereits heraus, diente unter anderem dazu, Horkluxe bestimmter Personen zu finden. Dazu hatten sie unter einem Vorwand, sie erklärten dem Schulleiter, das sie die ehemaligen Horklux-Gegenstände untersuchen wollten, den Ring der Gaunts und das Tagebuch von Riddle bekommen.

Sie hatten sich an diesem Wochenende, es war wieder einmal ein Hogsmade Wochenende, mit ihren Freunden am Sonntag im Drei Besen verabredet.

Am Freitag Abend saßen Alicia und Harry in „ihrer" Schulsprecherwohnung und bereiteten sich auf den Einsatz ihrer neu gefundenen Apparatur vor.

„Also hier haben wir die beiden Gegenstände, die die ehemaligen Horkluxe beinhalteten. Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, was für ein Ergebnis heraus kommt." Fasste Harry gespannt zusammen.

Alicia nickte und sagte: „Dann sollten wir aber das mit beiden Teilen probieren, damit wir sicher sein können wenn beide Teile das gleiche anzeigen."

„Sehr gut!" bestätigte Harry. Dann nahm er die Apparatur für die Horkluxe heraus und stellte es auf den Tisch. In die dafür vorgesehene Ablage legte er das Tagebuch, durch das Ginny damals besessen war und gemeinsam sprachen sie die Beschwörung: _„__Attemptare portio spiritus horklux vita!" _

Kurz leuchtete die Apparatur hell auf, dann drehten sich die verschiedenen Arme mit den Kugeln darauf und auch der Zeiger am Boden rotierte. Nach mehr als einer Minute dann kam alles zum stehen und der Zeiger deutete in Richtung Nord-Ost und die Kugeln zeigten ein Abbild eines dunklen Manors. Dann erschien eine Schrift und dort stand Malfoy Manor und der Name Tom Vorlost Riddle.

Danach leuchtete die Apparatur wieder hell auf, dann drehten sich die verschiedenen Arme mit den Kugeln darauf und auch der Zeiger am Boden rotierte wieder, wie beim ersten Male. Dann erschien eine Schrift und dort stand Grimauld Platz Nr. 12 und der Name Anastasia Constanze Black.

Nun gab es keine weitere Reaktion mehr. Harry schaute Alicia fragend an, dann sagte sie: „Nun lass uns erst einmal den ganzen Vorgang mit dem Ring der Gaunts wiederholen!"

„Einverstanden, wir können uns auch später Gedanken machen, was das bedeutet, wenn sich das bestätigt!" dabei nickte Harry.

Sie wiederholten den Vorgang mit dem Ring und erhielten exakt das gleiche Ergebnis. Sie dachten einige Zeit darüber nach, dann kam Harry auf eine folgenschwere Idee: „Lass mich meinen Zauberstab testen. Er hat den gleichen Kern wie der von Voldemort. Ich bin gespannt was dabei herauskommt!"

Alicia war begeistert und sie legten nun Harrys Zauberstab auf die Ablage der Apparatur. Dann sprachen sie wieder gemeinsam die Beschwörung: _„__Attemptare portio spiritus horklux vita!" _

Wieder leuchtete die Apparatur erst hell auf, dann drehten sich die verschiedenen Arme mit den Kugeln darauf und auch der Zeiger am Boden rotierte wieder, wie bei beiden ersten Male. Dann erschien eine Schrift und dort stand Hogwarts Schulsprecherwohnung und dann aber erschienen zwei Namen - Aranel Rîn-Alagos und Dínendal Calmcacil.

„Was bedeutet das?" fragte Harry.

Alicia erklärte ihm: „Das bedeutet, das sich unsere Seelen derart miteinander verbunden haben, das wir jeweils einen Teil der Seele des anderen in uns tragen und bei Gefahr kann der Seelenteil des angegriffenen in den Körper des anderen flüchten und wenn die Gefahr vorbei ist, wieder zurück kehren. Damit sind wir quasi unverwundbar. Nur wenn es einem Zauberer gelingt uns zeitgleich zu töten, dann würden wir das nicht überleben! Das stand doch hier im letzten Kapitel über die Horkluxe, da der Seelenbund auch eine Art Horklux Erschaffung darstellt!" erklärte Alicia ihrem Schatz.

Nach dem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten überlegten sie, was sie als nächstes machen sollten. Dann schlug Harry vor: „Lass uns in den Grimauld Platz gehen und schauen, ob wir eine Anastasia Constanze Black finden! Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, wer das sein sollte und wie wir sie finden können!" fügte Harry noch resigniert zu.

Es war schon spät geworden und sie schlichen durch einen Geheimgang und den drei Besen direkt in das Dorf Hogsmeade. Von dort apparierten sie vor den Grimauld Platz Nr. 12 und betraten diesen. Als sie im Vorraum standen sagte Alicia: „Wow, ist das düster hier, da kann man sich fürchten..."

Sie wurde von einem heftigen Gezeter unterbrochen, da die alte Mrs. Black wieder anfing rum zu brüllen: „Abschaum, Halbblüter, Blutsverräter..."

Es ging eine ganze Zeit weiter, als Harry auf einmal eine geniale Idee hatte: „Anastasia Constanze Black, verzeihen sie die Störung..."

Augenblicklich wurde die alte Mrs. Black ruhig und sagte in einem wesentlich sanfteren Ton: „Ah, es gibt also doch noch so etwas wie Anstand in diesem Hause. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Harry hatte einen Volltreffer gelandet. Alicia, die genau so spontan war fragte ebenso höflich: „Madam Anastasia Constanze Black, wir hätten eine Frage. Welches ist eigentlich das Zeichen des wohl reinblütigsten Zauberers aller Zeiten. Es müsste doch etwas von dem ehrenwerten Salazar Slytherin sein, oder liege ich da falsch?"

Anastasia Constanze Black stellte sich noch aufrechter im Bild hin, streichelte Gedanken verloren über einen Anhänger, der an einer Kette um ihren Hals hing, als sie antwortete: „Meine Liebe, da haben sie Recht..."

Bevor sie aber weiter sprechen konnte reagierte diesmal Harry aus dem Bauch heraus und schrie: „Accio Anhänger von Salazar Slytherin!"

Und wie durch ein Wunder trat das Schmuckstück aus dem Bild heraus und flog direkt in Harrys Hände.

Die alte Black bemerkte nun, das sie auf die beiden rein gefallen war und schrie wie verrückt herum: „Das gehört dem letzten Erben von Salazar Slytherin..."

„Destructo bombarda!" rief Alicia und sowohl das Bild als auch die Wand dahinter verschwanden im Nichts und nun hatten Harry und Alicia ihre Ruhe. Denn offensichtlich hatten sie, was sie gesucht haben.

Dann legten die beiden den Horklux auf den Boden, nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe in ihre Hände und sprachen die Beschwörung zur Vernichtung des letzten Horklux von Voldemort: „Destructo portio spiritus Tom Vorlost Riddle vita!"

Ein schwarzer Schemen löste sich aus dem Anhänger und verpuffte schreiend. Dann sagte Harry: „Das was dann wohl gewesen, das war der letzte Horklux und damit ist old Voldi nun sterblich!"

„Das denke ich auch!" sagte Alicia, „aber lass uns wieder zurück gehen und mit der Apparatur testen. Nur der Sicherheit halber!"

„Du hast recht, lass uns zurück gehen!" bestätigte Harry.

Sie apparierten vom Grimauld Platz Nr. 12 und zurück zu den drei Besen direkt in das Dorf Hogsmeade. Es war noch viel später geworden und sie schlichen wieder zurück durch einen Geheimgang und durch das Schloss und ihre Schulsprecherwohnung.

Dort angekommen legten sie nun als erste den Anhänger auf die Apparatur. Dann sprachen sie wieder gemeinsam die Beschwörung: _„__Attemptare portio spiritus horklux vita!" _Kurz leuchtete die Apparatur hell auf, dann drehten sich die verschiedenen Arme mit den Kugeln darauf und auch der Zeiger am Boden rotierte. Nach mehr als fünf Minuten, es dauerte diesmal viel länger, dann kam alles zum stehen und der Zeiger deutete in Richtung Nord-Ost und die Kugeln zeigten ein Abbild eines dunklen Manors. Dann erschien eine Schrift und dort stand Malfoy Manor und der Name Tom Vorlost Riddle.

Danach blieb die Apparatur dunkel.

Sie wiederholten den Vorgang mit den anderen beiden Teilen und kamen zum gleichen Ergebnis.

Alicia atmete tief durch und sagte dann: „Das war der letzte Horklux, Voldemort ist sterblich! Was machen wir jetzt?"

* * *

Es geht noch weiter. Wir haben noch ein paar Ideen und sind noch lange nicht fertig mit unserer Geschichte!!! L&D  



	14. The final count down

**The final count down**

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Sie apparierten vom Grimauld Platz Nr. 12 und zurück zu den drei Besen direkt in das Dorf Hogsmeade. Es war noch viel später geworden und sie schlichen wieder zurück durch einen Geheimgang und durch das Schloss und ihre Schulsprecherwohnung.

Dort angekommen legten sie nun als erste den Anhänger auf die Apparatur. Dann sprachen sie wieder gemeinsam die Beschwörung: _„__Attemptare portio spiritus horklux vita!" _Kurz leuchtete die Apparatur hell auf, dann drehten sich die verschiedenen Arme mit den Kugeln darauf und auch der Zeiger am Boden rotierte. Nach mehr als fünf Minuten, es dauerte diesmal viel länger, dann kam alles zum stehen und der Zeiger deutete in Richtung Nord-Ost und die Kugeln zeigten ein Abbild eines dunklen Manors. Dann erschien eine Schrift und dort stand Malfoy Manor und der Name Tom Vorlost Riddle.

Danach blieb die Apparatur dunkel.

Sie wiederholten den Vorgang mit den anderen beiden Teilen und kamen zum gleichen Ergebnis.

Alicia atmete tief durch und sagte dann: „Das war der letzte Horklux, Voldemort ist sterblich! Was machen wir jetzt?"...

* * *

„Bist du schon zu müde? Oder was hältst du von einem weiteren Ausflug?" fragte Harry und hob in bester Snape Manier seine Augenbrauen.

Alicia sagte spöttisch; „Hast du eine Einladung ins Malfoy Manor?"

„Ich denke wir sind dort gerne gesehene Gäste, ich will die Sache endlich zu Ende bringen!" entschied Harry bestimmt.

Alicia brachte noch den Einwand: „Es bleibt trotz aller Stärke unserer Seits ein Risiko, das weißt du, oder?"

Harry nickte und entschied: „Wir werden einen Brief an Hermine und Ron schreiben und alles erklären!"

Kurz darauf hatten sie den Brief geschrieben und Hedwig gebeten ihn in einer halben Stunde zu Hermine zu bringen.

Alicia schaute Harry ernst an sagte dann noch: „Wenn du stirbst, dann schwöre ich werde ich auch nicht mehr Leben wollen. Dann folge ich dir!"

Harry war nicht geschockt, sondern sagte: „Du hast recht, das Gleiche gilt auch für mich. Wenn du stirbst, dann schwöre ich werde ich auch nicht mehr Leben wollen. Dann folge ich dir!"

Zwischenzeitlich im Malfoy Manor 

Mehrere Todesser brachten zwei schwer verletzte und gefesselte Ordensmitglieder in den großen Saal, in dem auch Voldemort auf einer Art Thron saß. Zwei, offensichtlich die Anführer der Todesser traten vor und dann sagte eine hell krächzende Frauenstimme, es war Bellatrix Leastrange: „Mein Lord, wir haben zwei Ordensmitglieder gefangen nehmen können. Es handelt sich um meine nichtsnutzige Cousine Nymphodora Tonks und ihren geliebten Wehrwolf Remus Lupin!"

Voldemort zeigte ein diabolisches Grinsen und sagte in seiner zischenden Stimme: „Na da werden wir wohl einige neue Erkenntnisse gewinnen. Wo habt ihr sie gefunden?"

Nun kam der quiekende Peter Pettigrew, auch Wurmschwanz zu Wort: „Mein Lord, wir waren auf der Suche nach Potters letzten Verwandten. Sie sind umgezogen, scheinbar um uns zu entkommen. Aber wir haben sie gefunden. Potter war aber nicht da, doch die beiden beschützten sie. Wir haben diese schleimigen Muggel getötet und die beiden fest genommen!"

Nun war ein tiefes Lachen zu hören. Es war Fenrir Greyback, der Anführer der Wehrwölfe der glucksend erklärte: „Nun deine ach so tapferen Todesser wären mit den beiden hier nicht zurecht gekommen. Besonders mein Artgenosse hat ihnen mächtig Feuer unterm Arsch gemacht. Ich habe ihn dann ein wenig beruhigt, mein Lord!"

Nun meldete sich wieder Voldemorts zischenden Stimme: „Wie dem auch sei. Auch wenn ihr zwei Ordensmitglieder gefangen genommen habt und drei lästige und schleimige Muggel gekillt habt, so habt ihr doch meinen Auftrag nicht ordnungsgemäß durch geführt!!! Habt ihr etwas über den Verbleib von Potter heraus gefunden? Wisst ihr wer das Mädchen ist, das ihn begleitet und beschützt? Und welche Kräfte er und sie haben und woher?"

Nun meldete sich Lucius Malfoy mit seiner öligen Stimme: „Mein Lord, wir wollten euch das Vergnügen der Befragung nicht verwehren. Deshalb haben wir die Gefangenen sofort zu euch gebracht. Außerdem kann niemand so gut wie ihr die Befragung durchführen!"

„Ja, ja Lucius. Du solltest in die Politik gehen. Vielleicht wirst du unser nächster Zauberei Minister. Da würden wir doch zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen! Aber du hast natürlich Recht! Welchen Vorschlag hättest du denn, wie ich sie befragen sollte?" fragte Voldemort süffisant und diabolisch grinsend.

„Mein Lord, darf ich euch zuerst einen Vorschlag unter vier Augen machen?" fragte Malfoy demütig.

Voldemort war neugierig und beschwor eine undurchlässige Blase um Lucius und ihn und dann fragte er wütend: „Was maßt du dir an! Wenn dein Vorschlag nicht gut genug ist, dann wird deine Frau leiden! Ach ich vergaß, sie steht ja sowieso unter dem Imperius Fluch von dir. Nun dann töte ich deinen Sohn! Ach was sag ich, er ist ja auch für dich nur ein Versager, ich lasse deine Frau dich töten, wenn mir dein Vorschlag nicht gefällt!"

Lucius war leichenblass geworden. Er schluckte erst einmal kräftig, dann sagte er: „Wir sind uns doch immer noch nicht sicher, ob Snape wirklich zu uns steht. Soll er doch die Folter durchziehen und als erstes Tonks vergewaltigen. Danach soll er uns zeigen wie gut seine Auswahl an Folterflüchen ist. Wenn er das mit Einsatz macht, dann haben wir die Sicherheit, das er auf unserer Seite steht. Und außerdem könnte das ein Weg sein etwas aus den beiden heraus zu bekommen..."

Ängstlich und erwartungsvoll schaute Lucius Voldemort an. Der dachte lange nach und endlich schlich sich ein wirklich teuflisches Grinsen über sein Schlangen Gesicht. Dann nickte er leicht und sagte zum alten Malfoy: „Das ist wirklich gut durchdacht. Meinen Respekt Lucius. Dann geben auch gleich bekannt, was wir vor haben!"

Damit hob er den Unhörbarkeitsbann auf und schaute sich um. Lucius ging auf Snape zu und sagte mit lauter Stimme: „Severus, es ist mir eine Ehre dir den Vorschlag unseres Lords zu erklären. Du hast die einmalige Chance und die Ehre die Folter an Nymphodora Tonks und ihren geliebten Wehrwolf Remus Lupin durch zu führen..."

Severus Snape wurde blass.

Lucius erklärte weiter: „Als erstes, schließlich hast du ja schon länger keine Frau mehr gehabt, sollst du Tonks vergewaltigen. Wir wollen sie schreien und wimmern hören. Danach soll du uns zeigen wie gut deine Auswahl an Folterflüchen ist. Während dessen werden sich Crabbe und Goyle mit Tonks weiter beschäftigen. Mal schauen, wie lange Lupin braucht, um uns alles zu verraten..."

Nun war Severus Snape wirklich leichenblass geworden.

Er schluckte erst einige Male und bekam gar nicht mit, wie Lucius und Voldemort sich verstehend zu nickten. Bellatrix lachte ätzend auch und sagte voll diebischer Vorfreude: „Nun Cousinchen, jetzt wird dir Mal gezeigt, was es bedeutet einen Mann zu spüren oder gleich mehrere!" dann lachte sie gehässig.

Alle anderen Todesser bemerkten aber auch, das sich da etwas abspielte zwischen Voldemort und Lucius auf der einen Seite und bei Severus Snape auf der anderen Seite. Nur auf die drei war nun die Aufmerksamkeit aller gerichtet.

Remus Lupin versuchte derweil, ohne von den anderen bemerkt, sich mit aller Gewalt zu befreien. Tonks hatte bereits aufgegeben und flüsterte ihm zu: „Nun wird es wohl bald zu Ende sein, doch eines muss ich dir sagen: Ich liebe dich Remus und werde es immer tun..."

Erschrocken und dann mit Rührung hatte Remus das gehört und antwortete ebenfalls flüsternd: „Ich hätte es dir schon längst sagen sollen, ich liebe dich auch über alles und ich werde alles verraten, damit sie dir nichts an tun!"

„Vergiss es, sie werden uns sowieso nicht verschonen. Ich kann nur hoffen, das Severus sich nicht verrät!" sagte Tonks mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich fass es nicht, wie du dich so um die Anderen kümmern kannst, wenn dir ein solches Schicksal bevor steht..." stammelte Remus.

Nun antwortete Snape stotternd: „Mein Lord, ihr wisst, das dies noch nie meine Art war..."

Hier wurde er von Voldemort wütend unterbrochen: „Mein lieber Severus, nun konnte ich zum ersten Male in deinen Gedanken lesen. Ich muss sagen, ich bin geschockt. Du bist also schon immer ein Spion von diesem Muggelfreund Dumbledore. Nun gut... IMPERIO!"

Dabei deutete er auf Snape und dann sagte Voldemort weiter mit einer teuflischen Maske: „Nun du Verräter, ich befehle dir nun, walte deines Amtes und nimm dir die Blutsverräterin Tonks..."

Zwischenzeitlich in Hogwarts und dann im Grimauld Platz Nr. 12 

Mad Eye Moody hatte über den Kamin Kontakt mit Dumbledore aufgenommen: „Albus, die Dursleys sind ermordet worden und die Todesser haben Tonks und Lupin entführen können! Wir haben keine Spur von den Beiden!"

Der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore war entsetzt. Er sagte zu Mad Eye: „Wir machen sofort eine außerordentliches Treffen des Ordens im Grimauld Platz. Ich komme auch gleich nach!"

Mad Eye Moody verschwand wieder aus dem Kamin und Dumbledore verständigte die Hauslehrer. Es fehlte Professor Snape. Der Schulleiter erklärte seinen Kollegen: „Es ist folgendes passiert, die Dursleys sind ermordet worden und die Todesser haben Tonks und Lupin entführt. Wir haben noch keine Spur von ihnen..."

Hier wurde er von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, die sagte: „Es fehlen aus meinem Haus zwei Schüler. Harry Potter und Alicia Hasten sind nicht im Schloss..."

Albus Dumbledore schaute seine Gerätschaften an, sprach einige Beschwörungen und erklärte dann: „Es stimmt. Die drei fehlen. Die beiden Schüler haben sich durch einen Gang nach Hogsmeade begeben und sind von dort weg appariert! Severus Snape hat einen Portschlüssel genutzt vom Rand des verbotenen Waldes aus! Wir müssen das Schlimmste befürchten!"

Besonders Molly Weasley schaute bestürzt und mit Tränen in den Augen. Aber auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder hier im Schloss waren geschockt.

Dann sagte Dumbledore: „Wir vom Orden des Phönix treffen und sofort im Grimauld Platz Nr. 12. Dann schauen wir, was wir machen können. Minerva, hole bitte Mrs. Granger und Mr. Weasley mit hinzu!"

Kurze Zeit später war der gesamte Orden des Phönix im Grimauld Platz Nr. 12 versammelt, auch Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley.

Alle wurden über den Stand der Dinge aufgeklärt und nun machte sich allgemeine Ratlosigkeit breit. Dann erklärte Hermine, das Alicia und Harry etwas wichtiges gefunden hätten: „Sie haben wohl mehrere Sachen gefunden unter Anderem zwei Bücher. Das eine ist dieses hier: Grundlagen der Alchemie – Albus Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel. Dabei vergrößerte sie das Buch und hielt es Professor Dumbledore hin!"

Der nahm ehrfürchtig das Buch in die Hand und blätterte vorsichtig darin herum. Dann fragte er Hermine: „Danke Mrs. Granger und was hat ihnen Mrs. Hasten noch gezeigt?"

„Es war ein weiteres Buch mit dem Titel: „Perenelle und Nicolas Flamel – Das unendliche Leben und Horkluxe."

„Das, das, das ..." Molly Weasley konnte nur noch stottern, als ihr klar wurde, mit was die Kinder sich beschäftigten.

Hermine fuhr fort, ohne sich weiter um die Überraschungen der anderen zu kümmern und sagte: „Alicia war der Meinung das es vielleicht bei der Suche der Horkluxe von Voldemort hilft! Wir wollten uns dann an diesem Wochenende zusammen setzen und dann wollten sie alles, was sie gefunden haben, uns zeigen und erklären. Das Buch ist nicht das einzige, was dort alles war, doch das haben sie mir nicht gezeigt!"

Dann fragte Molly Weasley: „Was um alles in der Welt sind denn Horkluxe?"

Viele Ordensmitglieder nickten, da sie das auch nicht kannten und Dumbledore erklärte kurz und bündig: „Horkluxe sind die schwärzeste Magie, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Horkluxe sind Seelenteile, die man in Gegenstände einpflanzt. Sie entstehen bei einem Mord, dann zerreist sich die Seele und man ist in der Lage einen Horklux zu erstellen. Voldemort hat mehrere Horkluxe erstellt und daher hat man den Eindruck er wäre unsterblich. Harry und Alicia sind scheinbar auf der Suche nach den Horkluxen!"

Fassungslos hatten die Ordensmitglieder zugehört. Dann sagte Hermine: „Ich bin mir sicher, das der dunkle Lord sieben Horkluxe herstellen wollte. Denn die Zahl sieben hat in der Magie eine ganz besondere Bedeutung. Und kann es nicht sein, das er das siebte nicht herstellen konnte, da er es sicher beim Mord an den Eltern von Harry Potter oder beim Mord an ihm her stellen wollte. Also sind es nur sechs. Dann hat er sicher einen verloren, als der Todesfluch auf ihn zurück fiel, den er gegen Harry damals geschleudert hat, also nur noch fünf. Als Harry Ginny in der Kammer des Schreckens rettete, hat er das Tagebuch des dunklen Lords zerstört, war wieder ein Horklux weniger. Bleiben damit vier. Nun bei dem angriff vor ein paar Tagen hat er wieder ein Seelenteil verloren bleiben noch drei. Und ich bin mir absolut sicher, das außer seinem Seelestück in seinem Körper fehlt nur noch zwei weitere existieren..."

„Hervorragend analysiert, Mrs. Granger!" lobte Dumbledore, „Dann kommt noch das ich den Siegelring der Gaunts vernichtet habe, da waren's nur noch zwei. Harry weiß das und damit auch Alicia, denn er hat diesen Horklux Teil von mir sich ausgeliehen. Und ich bin mir absolut sicher, das außer dem Seelestück im Körper von Tom Vorlost Riddle nur noch eines fehlt und das ist möglicherweise Naningi, seine Schlange!"

„Dann muss er aber zu Voldemort, erst seine Schlange killen und dann Voldemort selber!" fasste Mad Eye Moody zusammen.

„Warum soll der Junge eigentlich Voldemort töten?" fragte Molly Weasley aufgeregt, „warum kannst das du nicht, Albus, oder ein anderer von uns?"

Dumbledore seufzte und erklärte: „Das hängt mit der Prophezeiung zusammen!"

„Aber die ist doch vernichtet!" rief nun Arthur aufgeregt.

Wieder schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf und erklärte entschuldigend: „Nein nur die Kopie ist zerstört. Es läuft darauf hinaus, das nur Harry in der Lage ist, als Einziger auf der Welt, Voldemort zu töten. Oder Voldemort tötet ihn. Es kann definitiv nur einer überleben..."

Molly Weasley war geschockt. Dann stellte sie sich vor Dumbledore, tippte ihm kräftig mit dem Finger vor seine Brust und sagte: „Und wann hattest du die Absicht uns das zu erklären? Und wie willst du es Harry sagen? Du bist so schlimm..."

Dumbledore senkte seinen Kopf und sagte ganz leise: „Harry weiß es seit dem Tod von Sirius. Ich habe ihm die Prophezeiung komplett am Abend nach dem Tod erzählt. Er weiß welche Aufgabe er hat..."

KLATSCH!!!

Molly Weasley hatte ihm eine gewaltige Ohrfeige verpasst und brach dann weinend zusammen. Arthur kniete sich hin, nahm seine Frau in den Arm und sagte von unten herauf: „Wenn dem Jungen oder dem Mädchen was passiert, dann gnade dir Gott, Albus, ich weiß nicht, was ich dann mit dir mache, du manipulierender Bastard!"

Hermine und Ron schauten fassungslos abwechselnd ihren Schulleiter und Molly und Arthur Weasley an. Dann sagte Ron: „Und Harry hat uns nichts gesagt, um nicht wieder im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und um uns zu schützen..."

Dann fingen auch er und Hermine an Tränen zu vergießen.

„Und was machen wir nun?" wollte nach einigen Minuten Mad Eye Moody wissen.

In diesem Augenblick kam Hedwig, die Schneeeule von Harry herein geflogen und hielt ein Pergament Hermine und Ron entgegen.

Hermine nahm es ab und las den Brief vor:

_**Liebe Hermine, lieber Ron,**_

_**ihr seid meine, unsere, besten Freunde. Wenn ihr den Brief lest, sind wir unterwegs um dem ganzen Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten. Wir haben den letzten Horklux gefunden. Sicher wisst du Hermine, was es damit auf sich hat. Erkläre bitte alles Ron.**_

_**Sicher willst du wissen, warum ich glaube Voldemort besiegen zu müssen. Es hängt mit der vermaledeiten Prophezeiung zusammen. Sie lautet wie folgt:**_

_**„Der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen nähert sich... geboren durch diejenigen die ihm schon drei mal gegenüber gestanden haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... Der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als erbenbürtig zeichnen, aber er hat eine Macht dir der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... Und einer muss von der Hand se anderen sterben, denn keiner kann Leben wenn der andere überlebt... der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, wird geboren wenn der siebente Monat stirbt..."**_

_**Nun wir haben auch erfahren, wo sich old Voldi auf hält. Nun wird sich sein oder mein und in diesem Falle genauer unser Schicksal erfüllen. Er oder Wir. Doch ich gehe davon aus, das wir in besiegen werden. Sollten wir das nicht überleben, trauert nicht, denn dann sind wir wieder bei unseren Eltern und die Welt ist wieder ein wenig besser geworden.**_

_**Weine nicht, wir haben euch beide lieb!**_

_**Alicia und Harry**_

_**P.S.: Sucht uns nicht, ihr werdet uns nicht finden. **_

_**P.S.S. Entweder überleben wir beide oder keiner!**_

Hermine lies das Pergament fassungslos fallen und wirklich jeder hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie konnten nichts mehr machen und waren zum Warten verdammt. Es ging um Alles oder nichts...

Wieder im Malfoy Manor

Mittels ihrer Schattenmagie hatten Harry und Alicia es geschafft unbemerkt dem Tross zu folgen, die Remus und Tonks gefangen genommen hatten.

Teilweise wütend, teilweise entsetzt waren sie der Unterhaltung zwischen den Todessern und Voldemort gefolgt.

Dann, als Voldemort Professor Snape unter den Imperius Fluch gestellt hatte und dieser dagegen an zu kämpfen versuchte sagte Alicia: „Wie sollen wir vorgehen. Wir müssten Tonks, Remus, Professor Snape und Mrs. Malfoy retten und gleichzeitig Voldemort und die Todesser solange hier behalten, bis wir wieder zurück sind. Und dann ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste gegen diese Bastarde!"

„Genau so machen wir das. Ich hab auch schon eine Idee! Mit unserer Elementarmagie können wir ein Portal schaffen zwischen hier und dem Grimauld Platz. Das mache ich zum Schluss. Du, Alicia schaffst ein Elementarschild, so dass niemand hier weg apparieren, teleportieren, flohen oder per Portschlüssel oder hier her kann. Ich werde zusätzlich die Magie magischer Wesen nutzen und Drachen, Greifen und alle möglichen Wesen herbei holen, damit auch niemand zu Fuß fliehen kann. Zu erst versuchen wir einige Todesser an zu greifen und Chaos zu verursache. Dann fliehen wir erst einmal mit den vieren!"

Gesagt getan. Sie waren in Eile, da Snape nun langsam auf Tonks zu ging. Schnell hatten sie die Schutzmaßnahmen erschaffen. Dann schleuderten sie immer noch unsichtbar mehrere Bombarda und Reduktor Flüche. In der ganzen Aufregung erschuf dann Harry ein Portal. Er schnappte sich Snape und Remus, Alicia schnappte sich Mrs. Malfoy und Tonks. Dann verschwanden sie auch schon durch das Portal.

Als sie im Grimauld Platz erschienen und das Portal sich schloss, kamen in kurzem Abstand zwei grüne Flüche hinter her. Der erste traf Harry und wenige Augenblicke später wurde auch Alicia getroffen.

Überrascht hatten die Ordensmitglieder die Ankunft von Harry, Snape, Remus, Alicia, Mrs. Malfoy und Tonks erlebt. Dann hatten sie geschockt mit bekommen, das Alicia und Harry jeweils von einem Todesfluch getroffen wurden. Sie brachen auf der Stelle zusammen.


	15. The show must go on!

**The show must go on!**

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… „Genau so machen wir das. Ich hab auch schon eine Idee! Mit unserer Elementarmagie können wir ein Portal schaffen zwischen hier und dem Grimauld Platz. Das mache ich zum Schluss. Du, Alicia schaffst ein Elementarschild, so dass niemand hier weg apparieren, teleportieren, flohen oder per Portschlüssel oder hier her kann. Ich werde zusätzlich die Magie magischer Wesen nutzen und Drachen, Greifen und alle möglichen Wesen herbei holen, damit auch niemand zu Fuß fliehen kann. Zu erst versuchen wir einige Todesser an zu greifen und Chaos zu verursache. Dann fliehen wir erst einmal mit den vieren!"

Gesagt getan. Sie waren in Eile, da Snape nun langsam auf Tonks zu ging. Schnell hatten sie die Schutzmaßnahmen erschaffen. Dann schleuderten sie immer noch unsichtbar mehrere Bombarda und Reduktor Flüche. In der ganzen Aufregung erschuf dann Harry ein Portal. Er schnappte sich Snape und Remus, Alicia schnappte sich Mrs. Malfoy und Tonks. Dann verschwanden sie auch schon durch das Portal.

Als sie im Grimauld Platz erschienen und das Portal sich schloss, kamen in kurzem Abstand zwei grüne Flüche hinter her. Der erste traf Harry und wenige Augenblicke später wurde auch Alicia getroffen.

* * *

Die beiden gingen auf die Knie. Alle konnten sehen, wie ein hell goldener Schemen von Harry zu Alicia ging und im nächsten Augenblick zwei Schemen von Alicia zu Harry. Wenige Sekunden später ging ein hellgoldener Schemen wieder zu Alicia zurück.

Stöhnend setzten sich Harry und Alicia auf, schauten sich an und Alicia sagte: „Autsch, das tat aber weh!"

„Meine Worte Schatz!" war Harrys lakonischer Kommentar.

Als Madame Pomfrey sich von dem Schock endlich erholt hatte, wollte sie gerade Alicia und Harry untersuchen, als Harry erklärte: „Wir mussten die vier hier erst retten. Doch jetzt gehen wir zurück und beenden die ganzen Sache!"

Alicia lies sich von den überraschten und entrüsteten Gesichtern gar nicht beeindrucken, zeigte mit ihrem Stabe einmal auf Snape und einmal auf Mrs. Malfoy und rief „Finite Incantatem!" Damit hatte sie bei beiden den Kontrollfluch aufgehoben.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erschuf Harry wieder ein Portal und sie verschwanden auch schon dadurch.

Da die Beiden weg waren kümmerte sich Madame Pomfrey erst einmal um die vier mehr oder wenig verletzten. Tonks und Remus wurden schnell geheilt und auch Snape und Mrs. Malfoy bekamen Tränke gegen die Nachwirkungen des Imperius Fluches.

Während dessen fragte Mad Eye Moody in Richtung Albus Dumbledore: „Albus, wie kann das sein, das diese Kinder ganz offensichtlich den Todesfluch überleben konnten und was waren das für Schemen, die da hin und her gewechselt sind?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Alastor, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich stehe vor einem Rätsel!" sagte Dumbledore resignierend.

Dann war Madame Pomfrey fertig mit allen Verletzten und Professor Dumbledore ging zu erst auf Professor Snape zu: „Severus, was ist passiert? Kannst du uns irgend etwas erzählen?"

„Nun nicht all zu viel. Mehr können sicher Tonks und Lupin erzählen. Ich weiß nur noch, das ich die beiden auf abartigste Art und Weise foltern sollte."

Snape erklärte, an was er sich erinnern konnte. Er schloss damit, das er sagte: „Als ich versuchte mich heraus zu reden, wurde ich unter dem Imperius Fluch gestellt. Dann weiß ich gar nichts mehr!"

Die Zuhörer waren ohne Ausnahme geschockt, entsetzt und unangenehm berührt.

Remus fuhr fort: „Alles was Severus gesagt hat, entspricht exakt den Tatsachen. Voldemort befahl ihn dann sich an Tonks zu vergehen!" dabei nahm er seine Tonks in den Arm und auch Snape schaute entschuldigend.

„Sev, du hast nichts gemacht und keine Schuld. Ganz im Gegenteil, du hast dein Leben riskiert, um mich zu schützen, Danke!" sagte Tonks beruhigend.

Lupin nickte und fuhr fort: „Dann wurden die Todesser und der dunkle Lord mit etlichen Bombarda und Reduktor Flüche aus dem Konzept gebracht. In diesem Moment erschien Harry und Alicia wie aus dem Nichts, schufen eine Art Portal und flüchteten mit uns. Den Rest habt ihr ja selber mit bekommen!"

Nymphodora Tonks nickte bestätigend und Mrs. Malfoy sagte mit schwacher Stimme: „Ich kann ihnen leider nicht helfen, denn ich stand die ganze Zeit unter dem Imperius Fluch..."

Dann sagte Snape noch: „Ich vergas euch zu erzählen, das wir uns im Malfoy Manor befanden. Sicher sind Potter und seine Freundin wieder einmal Hals über Kopf in ihr Verderben gerannt und haben sich dort hin zurück begeben!" endete Snape noch genervt.

Tonks brauste auf und schrie: „Er hätte dich dort lassen sollen, anstatt dich so Hals über Kopf zu retten, vielleicht hättest du dann eine andere unter dem Imperio vergewaltigen dürfen, du Ekel..."

„Beruhigt euch, das bringt uns nicht weiter! Aber das wir nun ein Ziel haben ist gut. Ich schicke an das Ministerium eine Nachricht, das sich Voldemort und seine Todesser auf Malfoy Manor befinden. Dann gehen wir gemeinsam dort hin und helfen den beiden!" ging Dumbledore dazwischen.

„Ja, ja den Gryffindor Goldjungen wieder einmal retten gehen!" murmelte Snape noch.

Remus hatte das aber mit seinen Wehrwolfsinnen bemerkt und schrie: „Jetzt stehst du schon wieder in der Lebensschuld bei einem Potter, Snievelinus! Bleib doch lieber hier und verkriech dich, du bist uns sowieso nur im Weg!"

„Ruhe jetzt!" brüllte Professor Dumbledore und an Snape gewandt, „und dich bitte ich ernsthaft an deiner Haltung zu Harry zu arbeiten! Er ist nicht James, definitiv!"

Snape nickte betroffen.

Dann wieder ruhiger sagte der Schulleiter: „Severus, halte dich zurück, endgültig. Harry und Alicia sind Magier und das ungewöhnlichste ist, das sie sogar fünf Magiearten und zwar jeder, beherrschen. Also wir sind da eher überfordert, wenn die beiden los legen! Wir gehen jetzt alle hin und unterstützen sie wo es geht!"

Hermine schlug vor noch die gesamte DA mit zu holen. Dumbledore erschuf ein langes Seil als Portschlüssel in die Nähe des Malfoy Manors. Hermine und Ron flohten nach Hogwarts, Dumbledore benachrichtigte das Ministerium und dann ging der gesamte Orden samt Portschlüssel ebenfalls zum Malfoy Manor.

Kurz nach dem Orden kamen auch die gesamte DA ganz in der Nähe des Manors an. Der Kampf war schon im vollen Gange.

Flashback

Harry und Alicia hatten sich zu erst in ihre Schulsprecher Wohnung begeben. Dort holten sie sich ihre Sachen für den Endkampf zusammen.

Harry nahm als erstes sein elegantes Schwert, es hatte einen schwarzen Griff. Am Ende befand sich je ein blutroter Rubin. Die Parierstange zu beiden Seiten, in Form von Rabenflügeln bestand auf schwarzem Mithril. Mithril war ein sehr altes Metall, das früher von Zwergen abgebaut wurde. Es ist härter als der härteste Stahl und leicht wie eine Feder.

Alicia nahm ihr Katana. Die Klinge des Katana war etwa 70cm lang und sehr schmal. Sie war genauso schwarz wie der Griff und bestand ebenfalls aus Mithril. Über die ganze Länge war ein blutroter Rabe eingraviert. Die Klinge war sichelförmig und sehr scharf. Es war meisterhaft geschmiedet worden. Die Scheide war ebenfalls etwa 70cm lang und bestand aus hartem schwarzem Leder.

Alicia und Harry nahen jeder auch einen pechschwarzen etwa 1,50m langer Bogen. Die Sehne war in einem sehr dunklen rot. Zum Bogen gehörte auch noch jeweils ein Köcher, der sich immer wieder selbst mit Pfeilen auffüllen würde.

Vorher zogen sie zwei schwarze Kampfanzüge an. Sie bestanden aus einer Hose, Weste, einem Umhang, ein Paar Springerstiefel, einem Paar Handschuhe, bei denen die Fingerkuppen abgeschnitten waren, einem Gürtel, an dem ihre Waffen befestigt werden konnte, zwei Zauberstabhalter und einer Ledermaske, die seinen gesamten Kopf verdeckte und nur einen langen Schlitz für die Augen und den Mund besaß. Dies alles war aus der Haut eines Drachens gemacht. Dabei sollte es sich aber um den stärksten Drachen aller Zeiten handeln. Zum Schluss sah er noch ein schwarzes Kettenhemd, das aus Mithril bestand. Das alles würde sich auch immer perfekt an ihre Körper anpassen. Damit hatten sie nun auch einen perfekten Schutz gegen alle möglichen Angriffe.

So ausgestattet machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Malfoy Manor. Sie erschufen wieder ein Portal und begaben sich damit in die direkte Nähen des Malfoy Manors.

Als sie dort ankamen waren sie überrascht, das so viele magische Wesen sich um das Anwesen versammelt hatten.

Sie fanden dort dutzende Drachen, Greifen und Phönixe. Hunderte von Hauselfen und Kobolden, unzählige Thesauren, Einhörner, Riesen, Zentauren, Wassermenschen, Firesprites und viele, viele andere unbekannte Wesen.

Etliche Todesser hatten versucht auf diesem Weg zu fliehen, waren aber Opfer dieser gewaltigen, magischen Macht geworden.

Ein königlicher Greif kam auf Harry und Alicia zu und sagte in deren Gedanken: „Aranel Rîn-Alagos seid gegrüßt. Ihr ebenfalls Dínendal Calmcacil. Hier steht eure gesammelte Macht an magischen Wesen zum Kampf gegen das Böse zur Verfügung. Wir hören auf euren Befehl!"

Harry und Alicia verneigten sich und dann sagte Harry: „Danke für eure Unterstützung. Aber ich kann nicht von euch verlangen, das ihr euer Leben für meinen Kampf riskiert oder es gar verliert. Ihr habt uns schon mehr als erhofft geholfen. Vielen Dank dafür. Ihr könnt euch nun zurück ziehen!"

„Denkt an eure Familien, die euch betrauern würden. Bitte lasst uns nun weiter machen!" bat auch Alicia.

Nun kam auch ein alter Drache, ein Phönix Lord, ein goldenes Einhorn, Bane der oberste der Zentauren und der oberste der Kobolde. Alle lehnten entrüstet ab und erklärten gemeinsam, das sie unbedingt mit kämpfen wollen und werden. Alicia und Harry konnten sie nicht umstimmen und so nahmen sie dankbar die Hilfe an.

Alle Anführer der magischen Wesen dankten ihnen für ihr Verhalten und versprachen zum Entsetzen von Alicia und Harry sie wenn nötig mit ihrem Leben zu schützen.

Harry und Alicia geben ihrerseits das gleiche Versprechen. Dann wandten sich alle gemeinsam dem Manor entgegen.

Dort aber trat nun auch Voldemort mit seinem engsten Kreis der Todesser heraus. Sie waren sichtlich überrascht, welche Streitmacht sich ihnen entgegen gestellt hatte.

Gerade als Voldemort seine Streitmacht ordnen wollte traten Harry und Alicia vor und zogen ihre Kapuzen ab, so dass man sie besser erkennen konnte.

Erschrocken schrie Bellatrix auf: „Wie kann das sein, ich habe genau gesehen, wie ihr sie mit dem Todesfluch getroffen habt mein Lord!"

Alle anderen Todesser erstarrten, als sie erkannten, das Potter und seine Freundin wahrhaftig noch lebten.

Voldemort griff die magischen Wesen mit seinen gewaltigen Todesflüchen an, aber Alicia und Harry hatten schneller einen gewaltigen Schutzschild in Form einer Glocke erstellt, um so die verbündeten, magischen Wesen zu schützen.

Geschockt musste Voldemort fest stellen, das sein Todesfluch blockbar war. Dann gingen Harry und Alicia in den Angriff über.

Ihre Auswahl an heftigen Flüchen übertrafen selbst das von Voldemort um Längen. Dann trafen kurz nach einander der Orden des Phönix und die DA aus Hogwarts. Sie erkannten, das der Kampf schon im vollen Gange war.

Alicia und Harry hatten schon etliche Todesser mit ihren Pfeilen getötet. Sie legten dann diese Waffen ab, zogen mit der einen Hand ihre Schwerter für den Nahkampf und ihre Zauberstäbe für die Entfernung.

Dann langsam teilten sich die Todesser. Einige flohen und versuchten den magischen Wesen zu entkommen. Sie wurden von den Ordensmitgliedern und den Mitgliedern der DA regelrecht aufgesammelt und gefangen genommen. Besonders die Zentauren, Drachen, Kobolde, Phönixe und Greifen forderten unter den Todessern einen gewaltigen Blutzoll.

Doch am gewaltigsten waren die Verluste unter den Todessern durch Alicia und Harry. Schließlich standen sie nur noch Voldemort, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Wurmschwanz und Grayback gegenüber. Alle Kämpfer des Lichtes hatten ihre Kämpfe beendet und schauten nun gebannt in Richtung des finalen Kampfes.

In diesem Moment, endlich, kamen auch die Auroren des Ministeriums samt dem Zauberei Minister, Dolores Umbridge und ein Haufen Reporter, die alle entsetzt über das Gemetzel blickten.

In diesem Moment schauten alle Kämpfer des Lichtes gebannt zu dem offensichtlichen Finale. Bis auf fünf Kämpfer des Bösen waren alle anderen besiegt, ohne das die Auroren und das Ministerium eingegriffen hätten.

Lucius Malfoy und Fenrir Grayback griffen Alicia an. Bellatrix Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew griffen ihrerseits Harry an.

Der erste der Tod umfiel war Greyback. Alicia hatte ihn mit ihrem Katana kurzerhand der Länge nach gespalten. Dann steckte sie ihr Schwert ein und dann ging sie auf Malfoy zu: „Du warst es der meine Eltern und Großeltern getötet hat, dafür wirst du büßen!"

Harry schrie derweil Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz an: „Ich werde den Tod meiner Eltern und meines Paten nun rächen können!"

Mann konnten den Bewegungen der beiden kaum folgen und auch Voldemort schaute den beiden gespannt zu.

Nach wenigen Minuten lagen die drei schwerst verletzt und bewegungslos am Boden. Harry und Alicia selber waren verschwitzt und von Dreck und Blut beschmiert. Sie waren beide auch außer Atem.

Dann lachte Voldemort: „Nun, gut gekämpft, das muss ich zugeben. Doch ihr habt euch zu sehr verausgabt. Nun verabschiedet euch von einander und seid bereit zu sterben!"

Alicia und Harry schauten sich an, dann sagte Alicia: „Schatz, es hat sich gelohnt und nun mache alles, was ich auch mache!"

Harry nickte und Alicia fuhr über eine kleine aber tiefe Wunde an Harrys Kinn und leckte dann etwas von seinem Blut ab.

Alicia hatte neben dem rechten Auge eine zwei Zentimeter lange Platzwunde, von der er etwas Blut ableckte.

Dann drehte Alicia ihren Kopf und küsste mit dem Blut im Mund Harry. Der öffnete ebenfalls seinen Mund und so gaben sie sich einen Zungenkuss. Auf einmal waren sie umgeben von einer glutroten Hülle und Voldemort rief: „Wenn ihr glaubt, das ihr mit Blutmagie mich besiegen könnt, dann habt ihr euch geschnitten! Ich bin unsterblich!"

Nun antwortete Harry Voldemort: „Das ist ein Fehler, der in deiner Planung aufgetreten ist, old Voldi!"

„Nenn mich nicht so!" schrie Voldemort.

Alicia sagte nur trocken: „Wir habe eben deinen letzten Horklux vernichtet, du bist nun nicht mehr durch deine Seelensplitter geschützt, Zeit zu gehen, du Bastard!"

„Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" schrie Voldemort.

In diesem Moment entsprang ein armdicker roter Strahl und traf Voldemort der mit einem grellen Schreien zu Boden ging. Dann war er kurz darauf tot. Voldemort gab es nicht mehr und die magische Welt war frei! Gleichzeitig hatten sich drei weitere rote Strahlen von Alicia und Harry gelöst und Bellatrix, Wurmschwanz und Lucius Malfoy getroffen. Auch sie waren nun endgültig tot!

Dann legte sich die dunkelrote Hülle und alle konnten Alicia und Harry erkennen, die voreinander knieten und sich immer noch küssten. Ihre Freunde und Lehrer kamen als erstes zu ihnen. Dumbledore und Mad Eye Moody untersuchten die vier wichtigsten Todesser und Voldemort um endgültig ihren Tod fest zu stellen.

Alle beobachteten die beiden, die sich nicht von allen anderen ablenken ließen. Sie stellten fest, das sich alle Wunden schlossen und die entstehenden Narben sofort verschwanden.

Einzig bei Alicia blieb die kleine Narbe am Auge und bei Harry die Narbe von der Wunde am Kinn. Dann langsam kamen Alicia und Harry zurück in die Wirklichkeit und schauten sich um. Derweil kam auch der Zauberei Minister Fudge auf die beiden zu.

Als Harry ihn erkannte wurde er sofort angespannt und Alicia, die alles über die Erlebnisse mit Fudge wusste legte beruhigend ihren Arm um Harrys Schultern.

Dann war Fudge da und sagte heuchlerisch zu den Reporten: „Wie sie sehen können war das Ministerium parat, um Du-weißt-schon-wer endgültig zu besiegen..."

„Du heuchlerischer Bastard, hast wieder einmal gewartet bis alles vorbei war und jetzt willst du die nicht gesäten Früchte ernten!" sagte Harry laut und deutlich.

Wütend drehte sich Fudge zu Harry und Alicia und sagte: „Wollen sie damit behaupten, sie hätten all diese Morde begangen?"

Alicia antwortet: „Sie waren das sicher nicht. Aber wenn das für sie Morde waren, dann sollte man sich fragen, ob sie hinter Voldemort doch mehr stehen!"

Nun mischte sich Umbridge ein, die den Minister begleitet hatte: „Was fällt ihnen ein. Sie sind eine unverschämte Person und Mörderin. Man sollte sie alle beide fest nehmen!"

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Dolores! Auroren, nehmen sie die beiden fest und sofort nach Askaban mit ihnen!" sagte nun Fudge in einem Befehlston.

Doch keiner der Auroren bewegte sich. Sie schauten den Minister nur abschätzig an und dann schüttelten alle nach einander ihre Köpfe.

Nun schrie Fudge: „Das ist ein Aufstand und sie Potter haben ihn zu verantworten. Nun dann muss ich das in die Hand nehmen!"

Dann schaute er die Umbridge an und beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und schrieen beide gemeinsam: „Avada..."

Dann aber war ein mehr hundertfaches: „Stupor!" zu hören!

Alle, ohne Ausnahme, alle, auch die Reporter und die Schüler hatten den Betäubungsfluch gegen Fudge und Umbridge geschickt.

Madam Pomfrey steckte mit roten Wangen ihren Zauberstab ein, sie hatte sicher auch ihren Anteil an dem multiplen Stupor, und untersuchte die beiden. Dann sagte sie: „Nun die werden wir nicht mehr so schnell wach kriegen. Die schlafen für mindestens ein oder zwei Jahre. Es sei denn, wir schaffen ein hundertfaches Enervate, wer macht mit?"

Umgehend drehten sich alle demonstrativ um und Madame Pomfrey musste glucksen und sagte dann trocken: „Wäre auch schade gewesen, wenn mein Fluch umsonst gewesen wäre!"

Nun mussten alle in der Nähe schallen lachen, über den trockenen Humor der Schulkrankenschwester.

Was dann geschah brachte aber das Fass zum überlaufen: „Nur zur Sicherheit. Stupor! Stupor!"

Dann hatten beide noch einen Fluch abbekommen und sie rieb sich die Hände und sagte dann in die erstaunten Gesichter schauend: „Na ist doch wahr, nie habe ich meinen Spass! Ich muss immer nur wieder alles ganz machen!"

Wieder brachen die Umstehenden in schallendes Gelächter aus.


	16. Das Ende einer Ära

**Das Ende einer Ära**

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Alle, ohne Ausnahme, alle, auch die Reporter und die Schüler hatten den Betäubungsfluch gegen Fudge und Umbridge geschickt.

Madam Pomfrey steckte mit roten Wangen ihren Zauberstab ein, sie hatte sicher auch ihren Anteil an dem multiplen Stupor, und untersuchte die beiden. Dann sagte sie: „Nun die werden wir nicht mehr so schnell wach kriegen. Die schlafen für mindestens ein oder zwei Jahre. Es sei denn, wir schaffen ein hundertfaches Enervate, wer macht mit?"

Umgehend drehten sich alle demonstrativ um und Madame Pomfrey musste glucksen und sagte dann trocken: „Wäre auch schade gewesen, wenn mein Fluch umsonst gewesen wäre!"

Nun mussten alle in der Nähe schallen lachen, über den trockenen Humor der Schulkrankenschwester.

Was dann geschah brachte aber das Fass zum überlaufen: „Nur zur Sicherheit. Stupor! Stupor!"

Dann hatten beide noch einen Fluch abbekommen und sie rieb sich die Hände und sagte dann in die erstaunten Gesichter schauend: „Na ist doch wahr, nie habe ich meinen Spass! Ich muss immer nur wieder alles ganz machen!"

Wieder brachen die Umstehenden in schallendes Gelächter aus...

* * *

Auch Harry und Alicia waren am Schmunzeln. Kingsley Shacklebolt und Mad Eye Moody brachten den Minister und seine Unterstaastsekretärin ins St. Mungos Krankenhaus.

Dann hob Dumbledore seine Hände gegen den Himmel, sprach einen Sonorus Zauber auf sich und sagte zu den versammelten Kämpfern: „Meine lieben Mitstreiter, liebe Hexen, liebe Zauberer, liebe Drachen, Greifen und Phönixe, ehrenwerte Hauselfen und Kobolden, befreundete Thesauren, Einhörner, Riesen, Zentauren, Wassermenschen, Firesprites und alle anderen magische Wesen. Ich möchte mich bei euch und besonders bei den Schülern der Hogwarts Schule für euren tapferen Einsatz bedanken. Heute in der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag haben wir, aber besonders Alicia Hasten und Harry Potter, die Dunkelheit besiegt. Ich lade sie hiermit zu einer Siegesfeier am Sonntag Abend ein. An meine Schüler möchte ich noch sagen, das alle Eltern und Verwandten eingeladen sind! Lasst uns nun nach Hause gehen!"

Unter einem gigantischen Jubel gingen alle ihres Weges. Einzig die Auroren und die Mitglieder des Phönix Ordens blieben noch, um die Spuren zu sichern und die Opfer zu versorgen.

Harry und Alicia hingegen begaben sich in ihre Schulsprecherwohnung, um sich um zu ziehen. Dann aber verschwanden sie, ohne das irgend jemand was mit bekam und das man wusste, wo sie waren.

Da aber so viel Freude und Aufregung herrschte und andauern noch mehr Überraschungen zu Tage traten, ging die Abwesenheit der beiden völlig unter.

Die erste Überraschung betraf Neville Longbottom. Er saß gerade mit seiner Freundin Luna Lovegood zusammen am Gryffindor Tisch zum Frühstück, als sich die Türe öffnete und zwei erschöpft wirkende Erwachsenen die große Halle betraten. Es fiel erst gar nicht so sehr auf, da viele Verwandte der Schüler bereits über Nacht angekommen waren. Einzig, das ein Ministeriumsangestellter und Madame Pomfrey, die Schulkrankenschwester die beiden Erwachsenen begleitete, war ungewöhnlich.

Schließlich sah auch Neville auf und erstarrte zur Salzsäure. Er stotterte: „M.. Mu.. Mum, D.. Da.. Dad?"

Die beiden Erwachsenen rannten auf Neville zu und umarmten ihn heftig. Professor Dumbledore sagte geschockt: „Alice und Frank Longbottom, ihr seid geheilt?"

Nach etlichen Minuten der überschwänglichen Freude wandte sich Frank Longbottom an Professor Dumbledore: „Hallo Albus, wie geht es dir? Ja wir sind wieder völlig gesund!"

„Wie kann das sein?" fragte Professor McGonagall.

Alice Longbottom antwortete: „Das wissen wir auch nicht und auch niemand aus dem Krankenhaus weis etwas genaueres. Wir haben nur eine beglaubigte Urkunde erhalten, das wir aus einem Fonds eine einmalige Spende von einer Million Gallonen erhalten haben, um die verlorene Zeit, in der sie im Koma lagen, wieder auf zu holen! Diese Tatsache hat uns soeben das Ministerium auch noch bestätigt."

Freude über die wundervolle Genesung aber auch die Überraschung und viele fragende Gesichter waren in der großen Halle.

Dann ging der Ministeriumsbeamte auf Narcissa Malfoy zu, legte ihr ein Dokument hin und sagte dann in einem geschäftsmäßigen Ton: „Narcissa Malfoy sie werden, wenn sie einwilligen, der neue Kopf des Hauses Black und können auch wieder ihren Mädchennamen an nehmen. Ebenfalls wird dann ihr Sohn, Draco, nun nicht mehr Malfoy sondern Black mit Namen heißen. Außerdem erhalten sie das halbe materielle Erbe von Sirius Black. Sie, Narcissa und Draco Black, sind das Weiteren vollständig rehabilitiert und das Malfoy Manor wird auf Kosten des Ministeriums renoviert und bleibt im Besitz von ihnen beiden"

Narcissa und Draco waren sprachlos. Dann schauten sie sich an und ihnen liefen Tränen in wahren Sturzbachen über das Gesicht.

In der großen Halle war es mucks Mäuschen still. Dann sagte Narcissa Malfoy: „Ich dachte Harry Potter ist der Erbe der Blacks?"

Der Ministeriumsbeamte erklärte: „Das Black'sche Erbe wurde von Mr. Potter nicht angenommen und so wurden sie nun ausgewählt. Außerdem ist es auch nur das halbe Vermögen! Nehmen sie alles an?"

Narcissa schaute Draco an, der ihr zu nickte. Dann drehte sie sich zu dem Ministeriumsbeamten und sagte laut und deutlich: „Ja ich nehme das Erbe und den Namen mit allen Rechten und Pflichten an. Aber ich möchte die Hälfte meines materiellen Erbes an meine Cousine Nymphodora Tonks weiter geben!"

Freudig überrascht schaute Tonks auf. Der Ministeriumsbeamte notierte sich alles und machte entsprechende Stempel auf ein Pergament, das er dann an Narcissa übergab. Dann sagte er ihr: „Mrs. Black, sie können von ihrem Erbe in den nächsten 15 Minuten niemanden etwas übertragen!" dabei schmunzelte er, drehte einer völlig verdutzten Mrs. Black den Rücken zu und begab sich umgehend zu Nymphodora Tonks.

Die schaute ihn entsetzt an und Remus legte seine Arme um sie. Der Ministeriumsbeamte sagte dann: „Mrs. Nymphodora Tonks ich darf ihnen folgendes Dokument überreichen. Sie erhalten hiermit ein Viertel des Black'schen Vermögens ebenso wie sie Mr. Remus Lupin. Des weiteren erhalten sie beide, wenn sie denn zusammen bleiben wollen, den Grimauld Platz Nr. 12. Außerdem erhalten sie, Mr. Remus Lupin, von jetzt an alle Rechte die ein Zauberer auch hat und sie dürfen nun auch eine Familie gründen. Hier sind die entsprechenden Dokumente! Nehmen sie an?"

Remus und Tonks waren sprachlos und konnten nur tränenerstickt nicken. Als sie alle Dokumente soweit überreicht bekommen hatten, drehte sich der Ministeriumsbeamte zu Mrs. Black und sagte trocken: „Gut, das sie die viertel Stunde gewartet haben, oder?"

Mrs. Black nickte nur sprachlos.

Dann ging der Ministeriumsbeamte auf die Familie Weasley zu und stellte sich vor Arthur Weasley und sagte: „Ich habe hier einen weiteren Erlass, der folgendes besagt: Sie, Mr. Arthur Weasley, erhalten eine Spende von einer Million Gallonen, um ein Institut zu Gründen für die Erforschung der Muggeltechnologie und wie man sie in die Zauberer Welt integrieren kann. Sind sie bereit, diese Aufgabe zu über nehmen?"

Arthur konnte nur sprachlos nicken, dann umarmte er seine Frau stürmisch, was ein wildes Klatschen besonders von ihren Zwillingen zur Folge hatte.

Der Beamte sah die Zwillinge eindringlich an, die wieder Erwarten sehr unsicher wurden. Dann sagte er zu ihnen: „Mr. Fred Weasley und Mr. George Weasley. Sie erhalten ein zinsloses Darlehen in Höhen von 100.000 Gallonen zum Ausbau ihres Geschäftes. Als Rückzahlung soll als Spende dem St. Mungos Krankenhaus zu Gute kommen, aber nur wenn sich das durch ihr Unternehmen trägt. Ansonsten gilt das Geld als Schenkung. Nehmen sie zu diesen Bedingungen an?"

„Wir..."

„...nehmen..."

„...zu..."

„...den..."

„...genannten..."

„...Bedingungen..."

„...an!"

sagten Fred und George ihn ihrer so unnachahmlichen Art. Dann brachen sie bewusstlos zusammen. Ungewollt hatten sie nun einige Lacher auf ihrer Seite.

Dann sagte der Beamte des Ministeriums: „So, damit wären meine Aufgaben hier wohl erst einmal erledigt!"

Professor Dumbledore kam auf ihn zu und fragte: „Können sie uns mehr über die Hintergründe sagen? Wer hat das alles veranlasst?"

Der Beamte schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und erklärte: „Ich bin nur ausführender Beamter. Man hat mir nur diese Aufträge erteilt und weitere Informationen habe ich nicht. Ich kann ihnen leider nicht weiter helfen!"

Ohne eine Antwort auf seine Fragen erhalten zu haben ging Professor Dumbledore an seine Platz zurück.

Während dessen waren an vielen verschieden Stellen nun hektische Gespräche auf gekommen.

Am nächsten Morgen, Sonntags früh, hatte sich die Aufregung wieder ein wenig gelegt. Es gab auch viele Gespräche unter einander und überall kam die Frage auf, wie das alles geschehen konnte.

Dann betrat eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit mit ihren Zwillingstöchtern. Sie waren ca. sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre alt. Fred und George pfiffen frech hinter den beiden her. Die drehten sich demonstrativ um und dann sagte die eine zur anderen: „Akzeptabel, die beiden?"

„Ja, ja, geht schon!" antwortete die andere locker.

Geschockt aber auch fasziniert schauten Fred und George den beiden nach. Überrascht stellten Fred und George fest, das der Zaubertränke Lehrer fassungslos die drei an schaute. Noch mehr waren die beiden und auch alle hier anwesenden geschockt, als Severus Snape Tränen über das Gesicht liefen...

„Jessica, Schatz, wo kommt ihr her? Kinder, Annabelle, Deborah, kommt her meine Lieben!" sagte Snape, sobald er sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

Dann rannte er auch schon seiner offensichtlichen Frau und seinen Töchtern entgegen und dann nahmen sie sich gemeinsam schluchzend in die Arme.

Dann erklärte er Professor Dumbledore: „Albus, das ist meine Frau, Jessica, und unsere gemeinsamen Töchter, Annabelle und Deborah. Der dunkle Lord hatte sie entführt und mir gesagt, das sie tot seien..."

„Glückwunsch, mein Junge!" sagte Dumbledore zu Snape, der sich nun wieder seiner verloren geglaubten Frau zuwendete.

„Wo wart ihr und wie kommt es, das ihr heute hier her gekommen seid?" ragte Severus.

Seine Frau antwortete: „Wir wurden von dem ungarischen Vampir Clan gefangen gehalten. Es ging uns aber soweit gut, obwohl das entgegen der Wünsche des dunklen Lords war. Dann ist der Erbe von Graf Dracula aufgetaucht und hat unsere Freilassung befohlen, sowie den Transport hier her! Mehr wissen wir auch nicht!"

Professor Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte dann: „Genießt jetzt erst einmal eure Zeit. Ich hoffen ich sehe euch heute Abend bei der Feier?"

Alle vier, der Familie Snape, nickten mit den Köpfen und dann waren sie auch schon in viele Gespräche und Umarmungen vertieft.

Bevor aber Professor Dumbledore wieder zu seinem Platz gehen konnte ging die Tür zur großen Halle nochmals auf und ein Ehepaar mit einer kleinen fünfjährigen Tochter betrat den Raum.

Gleichzeitig griffen sich Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall an ihre Herzen und wurden leichenblass.

Dann nach etlichen Sekunden des Schweigens sagte Professor McGonagall mit tränenerstickter Stimmen: „Lucille, wo kommt ihr denn wieder her? Wie konnte der Fidelius Zauber auf euch aufgehoben werden, wo doch der Geheimnisverwahrer verstorben ist? Und wer ist das an deiner Seite?"

Die Frau rannte auf Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall zu und rief dabei: Mom, Dad, endlich habe ich euch wieder..." dann schluchzten sie alle drei haltlos.

Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten erklärte die Frau: „Mum, Dad, das ist mein Man Ian Anderson und unsere gemeinsame Tochter Michelle. Wir können euch nichts weiter sagen, als das der Zauber, der uns dort auch eingesperrt hatte auf einmal gebrochen war und wir raus konnten. Es lag eine Zeitung auf dem Boden. Als wir sie aufhoben und alle drei euer Bild anfassten wurde der Portschlüssel, der es wohl war, aktiviert und wir landeten hier vor den Toren von Hogwarts.

Alle schauten überrascht auf Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, die dann auch erklärte: „Wir sind seit dreißig Jahren verheiratet, haben aber wegen der Bedrohung niemanden etwas erzählt. Unser Geheimnisverwahrer war ein Todesser und er wurde bevor er etwas verraten konnte von einem Ordensmitglied versehentlich ermordet. Der Fidelius war so ausgelegt, das niemand den Raum verlassen konnte, sie aber immer versorgt waren. Wir hatten keine Hoffnung mehr sie jemals wieder zu sehen. Wir haben sie seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr gesehen!"

Ihre Tochter Lucille erklärte dann mit einem leichten Rotton im Gesicht: „Ich habe meinen Ian eine Woche vorher geheiratet und ihn ohne euer Wissen mit in das Haus hinein geschmuggelt. Ein Jahr später war dann unsere Tochter auf der Welt..."

Alle in der Halle waren verwundert aber auch glücklich für die Familien Zusammenführung sowohl von Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall und ihrer Tochter mit Familie, als auch der Familie Snape.

Nach dem Mittagessen wurde es im Schloss unruhig, da sich alle auf das Fest vorbereiteten. Auch Harry und Alicia waren in ihrer Schulsprecherwohnung und relaxten. Hermine hatte kurz rein geschaut und sie daran erinnert, das sie sich schick anziehen sollten, da sie in schlabberigen Klamotten rum lagen.

Nach einigen gemütlichen Stunden machten Alicia und Harry sich fertig. Dann, Harry wartete schon einige Minuten, als Alicia langsam die Treppe herunter geschritten kam. Harry stand der Mund offen. Das Bild das sie abgab war einfach wieder unbeschreiblich.

Er bemerkte zum wieder holten Male ihre hohe Wangenknochen, die von der Sonne gebräunte Haut und die ausdrucksstarken, mandelförmige, leicht schräg gestellte und überraschender Weise tief grünen Augen, die er so sehr an ihr liebte. Ihre Lippen waren blassrosa, ihre Hals schmal und grazil. Insgesamt war ihr Teint eher blass und ihre wundervollen Haare waren fast weiß, mit einem Schimmer von blau und reichten ihr bis an den Po. Die atemberaubende Kurven vervollständigten ein Bild von einer Frau, das es eigentlich so gar nicht geben dürfte, er aber sein eigen nennen durfte.

Sie trug wieder ihr rotes, gut bodenlanges dunkelrotes Kleid, welches an der rechten Seite bis kurz unter die Hüfte geschlitzt war. Der Ausschnitt vorne reichte bis kurz über den Bauchnabel und lies große Teile der Rundungen ihrer perfekten Brüste unbedeckt. Um ihren Hals trug Sie eine Kette aus schwarzen Perlen. Elegante rote Highheels perfektionierten, falls das überhaupt möglich war, ihre Beine. Lächelnd drehte sich Alicia auf der Stelle und gab so ihre rückwärtige Ansicht frei. Das Kleid war nicht nur Vorne gewagt geschnitten, sondern auch komplett Rücken frei. Auch wenn Alicias offen getragenes, Haar den größten Teil des Rücken wieder verdeckte. Das eng anliegende Kleid brachte auch die perfekten Rundungen ihres Hinterteils voll zur Geltung.

Aber auch Alicia starrte ihn dann ein wenig ungläubig an, während sie zu ihm ging. Harry hatte sich mitleer Weile immer eleganter gekleidet, zumindest wenn sie alleine unterwegs waren, aber so herausgeputzt hatte sie ihn erst einmal gesehen und sie genoss seinen Auftritt. Und Harry sah mit einem Wort... Edel aus. Sie war stolz auf ihn. Schließlich war es ihr Ehemann, seit einigen Stunden…

Dann war es soweit. Die Feier zum Sieg über das Bösen sollte beginnen. Immer mehr füllte sich die große Halle. Madame Bones war kurzfristig zur Übergangs Ministerin ernannt worden und sie saß mit Professor Dumbledore und dessen Familie an einem Tisch.

Die großen Türe der großen Halle waren bereits geschlossen und alle suchten sich ihre Plätze. Es wurde immer ruhiger, als immer mehr der Anwesenden feststellten, das die eigentlich wichtigsten Menschen fehlten. In diesem Moment ging die Türe zur großen Halle nochmals auf und Alicia und Harry betraten Hand in Hand die Räumlichkeiten.

Als Professor Dumbledore sich erhob und in die Hände klatschen wollte schüttelte Harry und Alicia ihre Köpfe.

Der Schulleiter akzeptierte das und bat die beiden sich an den Platz mit hin zu setzen. An diesem Ehrentisch saßen auch die Weasleys, die Snapes, die Blacks, die Familie von Professor Dumbledores und Professor McGonagalls Tochter, die Longbottoms, Luna, Dean, die Grangers, Remus und Tonks.

Dann wurden einige Reden gehalten und schließlich wurden Alicia und auch Harry entsprechend gewürdigt. Die beiden bedankten sich kurz und dann ging es ans Essen. Dann fragte auf einmal Professor Dumbledore: „Alicia, Harry, es haben sich in den letzten Stunden einige wundervolle Ereignisse statt gefunden. Könnt ihr dazu etwas sagen?"

Harry und Alicia schauten sich an und bekamen rote Köpfe.

Dann wandte sich Alicia zu Professor Dumbledore und erklärte: „Sie haben recht, das was hier allen am Tisch in den letzten Stunden passiert ist, haben wir zu verantworten..."

Harry sagte ruhig und etwas leise weiter: „Ich hoffe sie sind uns nicht böse, das wir sie nicht vorgewarnt haben, aber wir wollten das alles noch erledigt haben, bevor wir zumindest das Fest hier feiern. Schließlich haben sie alle doch was davon oder war das nicht Recht?"

Alle, aber wirklich alle waren zu tiefst berührt. Einer der ersten, die wieder sprechen konnten war Professor Snape. Er atmete erst einmal tief durch und sagte dann: „Sie können nicht erahnen, was sie mir damit antun. Nicht nur mein verdammtes Leben retten sie, sondern auch das meiner Familie, danke Alicia, danke Harry. Und bitte nennt mich ab sofort Severus!"

Professor Snape umarmte die beiden mit Tränen in den Augen. Dem schlossen sich die Snape Frauen an. Dann fragte Mrs. Snape: „Wie habt ihr das machen können. Man sagte uns, das der Erbe Draculas unsere Freilassung befohlen hätte..."

Alicia schaute auf den Tisch und sagte leise: „Ich bin die letzte Erbin von Graf Dracula..."

Nachdem das Gesagte verarbeitet war fragte Professor McGonagall: „Und wie konntet ihr unsere Tochter und deren Familie retten und woher wusstet ihr davon?"

Nun schmunzelte Harry und erklärte: „Wir konnten das Seelenband zwischen ihnen Professor Dumbledore und ihnen Professor McGonagall erkennen. Der Rest war recht easy..."

Wieder wurden sie von überglücklichen Menschen umarmt. Sie erklärten auch, wie sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten als Magier die Longbottoms retteten.

Dann fragte Narcissa Black: „Warum habt ihr das aber mit uns gemacht? Schließlich waren wir doch so etwas wie Todfeinde?"

Alicia legte ihren Arm um Harry und sagte: „Wir hatten das Gefühl, das es einfach richtig war, genau so das mit Remus und Nymphodora..."

Harry drehte sich zu Draco reichte ihm seine Hand und sagte: „Das hätte schon längst sein müssen, also, Neuanfang? Freunde?"

Draco strahlt und schlug ein und sagte: „Freunde!"

Dann drehte er sich zu Ron und Hermine und sagte: „Entschuldigt bitte alles was ich getan habe! Freunde?"

Ron und Hermine grinste und beide schlugen ein.

Dann drehte sich Harry zu den Weasleys: „Und ihr sagt nichts und akzeptiert es. Ich habe euch einfach lieb und es ist der gemeinsame Wunsch von mir und Alicia..."

„Also kein Kommentar und einfach genießen!" sagte Alicia bestimmt.

Dann, nach dem opulenten Mal, sagte Professor Dumbledore in die Runde: „Nun kommt der gemütliche Teil der Feier. Ich möchte Mrs. Hasten und Mr. Potter bitten den Tanz zu eröffnen.

Harry hob entschuldigend seine Schultern und sagte für alle verständlich: „Das geht leider nicht!"

Alle waren überrascht, das Harry das so bestimmt ablehnte. Alle? Nein, Madame Bones grinste und auch Alicia. Die löste die Frage der anderen auch auf, indem sie erklärte: „Was Harry meint, ist, das er nicht mit Mrs Hasten den Tanz eröffnen wird, wenn ich ihn recht verstehe!"

Nun schauten alle entsetzt und Harry erklärte: „Ich möchte den Tanz mit ... Mrs. Potter, meiner Ehefrau seit sechs Stunden, eröffnen!"

Damit nahm er Alicias Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Madame Bones konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und musste schallen lachen und erklärte dem Schulleiter, das sie alle Aktionen mit Harry und Alicia gemeinsam geplant und durchgeführt hatte.

Nach einem wundervollen Tanz, wurde den beiden natürlich von allen Seiten gratuliert.

Es wurde ein wundervoller Abend. Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als man fest stellte, das Harry und Alicia scheinbar schon längere Zeit verschwunden waren.

Immer mehr suchten nach den Beiden. Irgend wann einmal waren wieder einmal die Leute vom Tisch des Schulleiters zusammen.

Der fragte dann auch:" Wo können sie sein? Sie sind definitiv nicht mehr im Schloss!"

Da meldete sich Draco zu Wort: „Ron und ich wollten vor zwei Stunden einen Scherz mit den beiden erlauben und haben dabei etwas belauscht!"

Dumbledore hob seine Augenbrauen und fragte: „Und was haben sie gehört?"

Ron antwortete nun: „Alicia sagte in etwa, ob Harry sich eigentlich im Klaren sei, das die beiden die einzigen wären, die keine Familie mehr hätten, keine Eltern, Großeltern, Tanten, Onkels, Cousinen und Cousins. Dann antwortete Harry, was Alicia davon hielt, das nächste große Abenteuer zu beschreiten, schließlich hätten sie hier alles erledigt!"

„Genau so war es!" sagte nun wieder Draco, „dann wollte Alicia wissen was er meinte und das konnten wir nicht verstehen, denn Harry flüsterte das in Alicias Ohr. Die fing dann an zu weinen und auch Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen. Dann sagte Alicia nur, sie wäre bereit das nächste Abenteuer mit Harry an zu gehen!"

Dumbledore schaute alle fassungslos an und dann stammelte er: „Das darf nicht sein! Diese Dummköpfe, warum nur?"

„Was meinst du Schatz?" fragte seine Frau, Professor McGonagall.

Nachdem sich der Schulleiter etwas beruhigt hatte erklärte er: „Ich habe vor einem Jahr von Harry die Frage gestellt bekommen, ob ich Angst vor dem Tod hätte!"

„Ja und?" fragte nun Remus aufgeregt.

Stockend sagte Dumbledore: „Ich habe ihm erklärt, das ich keine Angst vor dem Tod hätte, da es nur das nächste große Abenteuer wäre, das zu beschreiten wäre!"

SCHOCK!

TOTALER SCHOCK!

FASSUNGSLOSIGKEIT!

In diesem Moment kam Hagrid in die große Halle gerannt und schrie: „Harry und seine Freundin sind im verbotenen Wald gegangen. Grap hat sie gesehen, kann aber nicht hin, weil dort ein riesiges Feuer brennt. Alle Tiere meiden diesen Platz...


	17. Wie soll es weiter gehen

**Wie soll es weiter gehen...**

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Dumbledore hob seine Augenbrauen und fragte: „Und was haben sie gehört?"

Ron antwortete nun: „Alicia sagte in etwa, ob Harry sich eigentlich im Klaren sei, das die beiden die einzigen wären, die keine Familie mehr hätten, keine Eltern, Großeltern, Tanten, Onkels, Cousinen und Cousins. Dann antwortete Harry, was Alicia davon hielt, das nächste große Abenteuer zu beschreiten, schließlich hätten sie hier alles erledigt!"

„Genau so war es!" sagte nun wieder Draco, „dann wollte Alicia wissen was er meinte und das konnten wir nicht verstehen, denn Harry flüsterte das in Alicias Ohr. Die fing dann an zu weinen und auch Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen. Dann sagte Alicia nur, sie wäre bereit das nächste Abenteuer mit Harry an zu gehen!"

Dumbledore schaute alle fassungslos an und dann stammelte er: „Das darf nicht sein! Diese Dummköpfe, warum nur?"

„Was meinst du Schatz?" fragte seine Frau, Professor McGonagall.

Nachdem sich der Schulleiter etwas beruhigt hatte erklärte er: „Ich habe vor einem Jahr von Harry die Frage gestellt bekommen, ob ich Angst vor dem Tod hätte!"

„Ja und?" fragte nun Remus aufgeregt.

Stockend sagte Dumbledore: „Ich habe ihm erklärt, das ich keine Angst vor dem Tod hätte, da es nur das nächste große Abenteuer wäre, das zu beschreiten wäre!"

SCHOCK!

TOTALER SCHOCK!

FASSUNGSLOSIGKEIT!

In diesem Moment kam Hagrid in die große Halle gerannt und schrie: „Harry und seine Freundin sind im verbotenen Wald gegangen. Grap hat sie gesehen, kann aber nicht hin, weil dort ein riesiges Feuer brennt. Alle Tiere meiden diesen Platz...

* * *

In totaler Panik rannten alle raus und in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. Immer tiefer gingen sie hinein. Es fanden sich auch immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen ein, die helfen wollten. Das Ungeheuerliche hatte sich immer weiter rum gesprochen.

Dann nach einer halben Stunde waren sie endlich an einem Platz mitten im verbotenen Wald und standen vor einer offensichtlich undurchdringbaren Wand aus hellem Licht.

Alle versuchten mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Flüchen, Zaubern und Beschwörungen dieses Schild zu durchdringen.

Ron, Draco und die Weasley Zwillingen schmissen sogar mit Steinen und Stöcken, ohne jegliche Reaktion.

Hilflos standen alle um diese Kuppel aus Licht. Fassungslosigkeit und Hilflosigkeit machten sich breit.

Vereinzelt fanden Gespräche statt über den Sinn der Taten von Alicia und Harry.

Draco fragte seine Mutter: „Warum machen die das. Harry ist doch der Held der ganzen Welt? Er müsste doch stolz darüber sein?"

Ron fügte hinzu: „Ich verstehe das auch nicht. Ich denke eigentlich genau so wie Draco!"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte: „Ihr versteht Harry immer noch nicht. Das einzige was er bisher hatte war das Ziel Voldemort zu besiegen. Nun ist das gelungen und er steht vor dem Nichts. Zumindest sieht er das so!"

„So ein Quatsch! Außerdem ist er doch mit Alicia zusammen und ich dachte sie lieben sich abgöttisch. Sie hat mich doch total abfahren lassen!" brauste Draco auf.

Susan Bones, die in den letzten Tagen mit Draco zusammen gefunden hatte, legte ihren Arm um Dracos Schultern und erklärte: „Darum hat er doch noch alles geregelt, er und Alicia zusammen. Und nun sind sie zwar zusammen, aber doch ohne Familie. Sie haben nur noch sich! Ich denke Alicia ist wirklich genau so verrückt wie Harry. Sicher glaube sie auch, dann ihre Eltern und Verwandten so wieder nahe sein zu können..."

Ebenso wie Susan und Draco zusammen gefunden hatten, genau so hatten Annabelle mit Fred und Deborah mit George zusammen gefunden.

Auch Fred und Georg waren fassungslos und wurden von Annabelle und Deborah getröstet.

Narcissa fragte den Schulleiter, mit dem sie sich zwischenzeitlich auch duzte: „Albus, warum haben sie sich dann nicht im Kampf töten lassen? Warum haben sie erst noch das Fest ab gewartet?"

Dumbledore fuhr sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn und sagte dann: „Nun es wurde schon einiges richtig dar gestellt. Harry und Alicia sind oder waren nicht nur Seelenpartner, sie waren sich auch so sehr, sehr ähnlich. Alicia und Harry mussten zuerst das Böse besiegen, sie hätten uns nicht hilflos zurück gelassen. Dann wollten sie, die für sie offenen Rechnungen noch begleichen, indem sie uns alle hier noch das maximal mögliche Glück beschert haben. Ja es war eine regelrechte Bescherung für uns alle! Und dann können echte Magier nicht einfach so umgebracht werden. Das wissen die Beiden. Daher also wählten sie offensichtlich den Freitod."

Dann auf einmal, wie auf Kommando schauten sich Ron und Draco an und sagten: „Warum können wir nicht durch diesen Schild kommen?"

Professor Dumbledore erklärte: „Das ist reine Magie. Wenn sie da durch greifen oder gar da durch gehen, kann sonst noch was passieren. Sie lösen sich in ihre Bestandteile auf, sie landen im Nirgendwo, sie sterben, keiner wies es genau!"

Ron schaute Draco an und dann wieder den Schulleiter und fragte: „Aber es kann auch sein, das nichts passiert, oder?"

„Ich sagte es ja bereits, keiner kann es voraussagen! Aber es ist auf jeden Fall gefährlich!" mahnte der Schulleiter.

Dann sagte er mit bedrückter aber auch nachdenklicher Stimme: „Was mich nur wundert ist, das dieses Kuppel aus reiner Magie noch steht und nicht schon längst zusammen gefallen ist?"

Wieder schauten sich Draco und Ron an, dann sagte Draco mit Wut: „Wieso macht das dieser Arsch und warum nimmt er Alicia auch noch mit. Wenn ich den erwische, dann bring ich ihn um!"

„Und wenn er schon tot ist, dann wecken wir ihn auf und bringen ihn dann um!" sagte Ron, ohne sich über seinen gesprochenen Blödsinn im klaren zu sein.

Dann war es ruhig, bis auf einmal Ron und Draco aufsprangen und mit den Worten: „Nicht mit mir Potter..." durch die Hülle aus reiner Magie rannten und auch schon im nächsten Moment verschwunden waren...

Fassungslos schauten alle an die Stelle, wo Ron und Draco verschwunden waren. Dann fingen wie auf Kommando Hermine und Susan an heftig zu weinen. Kurz darauf Molly Weasley und Narcissa Black.

Dann auf einmal...

...nach etwas mehr als einer Minute...

...flimmerte die Hülle...

...und Ron und Draco...

...kamen wieder zurück...

...mit hoch rotem Gesicht...

...BEIDE...

Fassungslos wurden sie von den anderen betrachtet. Dann fragte Professor Dumbledore: „Was ist passiert? Haben sie was gesehen? Alicia und Harry sind sie tot? Können wir sie vielleicht noch retten? So sprecht schon!"

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf, Hermine war derweil zu ihm gerannt und umarmte ihn fest, küsste ihn erst fordernd und sagte dann neugierig: „Nun sag schon..."

Auch Susan hatte Draco in ihre Arme genommen, küsste ihn und fragte: „Kannst du etwa sagen? Was habt ihr gesehen?"

Draco fand seine Fassung schneller wieder als Ron und sagte dann auch schon wieder trocken: „Nun sie sind definitiv nicht tot. Und ich habe auch nicht den Eindruck, das sie sich das Leben nehmen wollen!"

„Dem muss ich zustimmen!" meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort, „um es Draco typisch auszudrücken, sie machen gerade das Gegenteil von Selbstmord!"

„Wie wahr, wie wahr!" bestätigte Draco.

Alle schauten sie fragend an, als Ron und Draco die Augen verdrehten.

Fred und George ging als erstes ein Licht auf.

„Sie werden doch nicht..."

„...hier mitten im Wald..."

„...miteinander..."

„...ähm, du-weißt-schon-was..."

„...also-genau-das..."

„...machen?"

Ron und Draco schauten zu den Weasley Zwillingen und dann sagten sie gemeinsam: „Genau das..."

Dann sagte Ginny: „Kann mich mal jemand aufklären?"

Das war das Stichwort für Draco, der vor schlug: „Dafür solltest du durch diese Hülle gehen, da hast du genügend Anschauungsunterricht für deinen Aufklärungswünsche!"

Als Ginny realisierte, was Draco da ansprach, wurde ihr Gesicht genau so rot wie ihre Haare. Vielleicht sogar eine Nuance dunkler!

Auch die anderen anwesenden realisierten nun, was sich da abspielte. Dann nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten, wo gelacht, geschimpft, gealbert und gewütet wurde, verschwand auf einmal die Lichtkuppel und Harry und Alicia standen Hand in Hand mit roten Wangen und schauten verwundert auf die vielen Menschen um sie herum.

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Warum seid ihr denn alle hier?" wollte Alicia wissen.

Harry sagte nur leicht genervt: „Hat man den nirgendwo seine Ruhe?"

Als erstes fasste sich Remus und erklärte: „Wir dachten ihr wolltet euch umbringen?"

„Umbringen?" fragten Alicia und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Wieso umbringen?" wollte Alicia genau wissen.

Dumbledore erklärte: „Nun ja ihr hattet euch unterhalten, das ihr keine Verwandten mehr hättet..."

„Also werden wir schon belauscht!" unterbrach ihn Harry leicht zornig, keiner merkte, dass es gespielt war.

Professor Snape sagte nun in seiner so typischen Art: „Beherrschen sie sich, es ist schließlich der Schulleiter!"

Snape wurde sofort von allen Seiten mit bösen blicken beworfen. Dann sprach Dumbledore weiter: „Nun ja sie wurden nicht wirklich belauscht, sondern es war eher ein Zufall, das man euer Gespräch mit hörte. Dann fragten sie, Harry, was Alicia davon halten würde, wenn sie gemeinsam das nächste große Abenteuer beschreiten würden, schließlich hätten sie hier alles erledigt!"

„Weiter!" forderte nun Alicia.

„Nun ja, dann wissen wir nur noch, das du Alicia wissen wolltest was Harry meinte und das konnten wir nicht verstehen, denn Harry flüsterte das in dein Ohr, Alicia. Du fingst dann an zu weinen und auch Harry hatte offensichtlich Tränen in den Augen. Dann sagte du, Alicia, nur, dass du bereit wärst das nächste Abenteuer mit Harry an zu gehen! Und da ich diese Redewendung einmal gebrauchte im Zusammenhang mit dem Sterben, kamen wir auf die Idee, das ihr euch das Leben nehmen wolltet." Erklärte Ron

Harry und Alicia schauten sich an und wurden rot. Dann erklärte Alicia: „Wir haben bemerkt, das wir belauscht wurden!"

„Wir wussten sogar genau, das es Ron und Draco waren. Wir haben es an ihren Auren erkennen können." Erklärte Harry

„Und wir wollten Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Susan und Draco einen Streich spielen. Hermine und Ron wussten von dem Gespräch, zwischen Professor Dumbledore und mir über den Tod. Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, das Ron zu Hermine rennen würde und die dann die entsprechenden falschen Schlüsse ziehen würde!" grinste Harry frech.

„Und da wir Draco und Ron richtig eingeschätzt haben, haben wir unser Schild so gebaut, das sie eigentlich ohne Klamotten zurück gestoßen werden sollten, wenn sie versuchen würden durch zu kommen, in ihrer Ungeduld!" erklärte nun Alicia schmunzeln und fügte hinzu, „wir haben aber nicht mit der Energie der beiden gerechnet..."

Dann drehte sie sich frech grinsend zu Draco und Ron und fragte provozierend: „...und hat es euch gefallen, was ihr gesehen habt?"

Ron und Draco hatten hoch rote Köpfe. Besonders Hermine und Susen waren heftig bemüht, ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken. Das entging Alicia nicht und sie sagte: „Nun dann wisst ihr ja jetzt, was Hermine und Susan von euch erwaten..."

Dann schaute Alicia Harry an und sagte: „Unheil angerichtet..." und Harry und Alicia gaben sich eine „high five" und lachten dann.

Professor McGonagall schnaubte und sagte zu Professor Dumbledore: „Schlimmer als die Marauder!"

Professor Dumbledore schmunzelte und fragte dann noch: „Also hattet ihr nie die Idee gehabt euch selbst etwas an zu tun?"

Nun schauten ihn sowohl Alicia als auch Harry sehr ernst an und dann antwortete Harry: „Wir haben dies ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen..."

Während Alicia dazu nickte zogen die Zuhörer gemeinsam stark die Luft ein und Harry erklärte weiter: „...als wir aber die beiden Lauscher bemerkten und fest stellten wer sie waren, kamen wir auf die Idee sie rein zu legen!"

Alicia fügte hinzu: „Möglicher Weise habt ihr dadurch, das ihr uns belauscht habt, unsere Meinung geändert und uns von unserem Vorhaben abgebracht!"

Nun schmunzelte Harry und erklärte geheimnisvoll: „Außerdem gibt es ja nicht nur eine Alternative, um das nächste große Abenteuer zu beschreiten!"

Fragen schauten alle die beiden an, als dann Alicia erklärte: „Sagt euch das Thema Baby vielleicht irgend etwas?"

Langsam fiel bei den Zuhörern der Groschen und es war Ginny, die keck fragte: „Dann hätte ich doch mal rein schauen sollen..."

Verliebt schauten sich Harry und Alicia an, während die anderen allgemein erleichtert aufatmeten.

Dann fragte Remus: „Wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, dann seid ihr auch schon verheiratet! Warum habt ihr keine Feier daraus gemacht?"

Harry erklärte: „Weißt du Remus, ich hasse die Aufmerksamkeit. Ich wollte das nur für Alicia und mich machen und Alicia war der selben Meinung. Außerdem stimmt es ja, wir haben doch keine Familie mehr, also wen sollten wir fragen oder so?"

Alicia umarmte Harry von hinten und sagte: „Außerdem macht es uns viel mehr Spass euch etwas zu geben, als uns in der Öffentlichkeit feiern zu lassen! Ich mag diesen Rummel auch nicht!"

Langsam beruhigten sich alle und gingen zurück zum Schloss. Dann es war ja bereits früher Morgen, als Professor Dumbledore verkündete: „Ich schlage vor, das wir auf Grund der Ereignisse um die Vernichtung Voldemorts diese Woche unseren Schülern frei geben!"

Harry strahlte und sagte: „Bitte Professor Dumbledore, lasse sie auch die Familien der Schüler hier bleiben! Ich denke das ist für alle wie Weihnachten. Wir sollten das gemeinsam genießen!"

„Das ist es, Harry, was wir alle an dir so schätzen. Du denkst immer für die Anderen. Aber langsam solltest du auch an dich oder noch besser, ihr an euch denken!" sagte Dumbledore gerührt.

Schließlich begaben sich alle in ihre Zimmer. Am späten Mittag kamen die ersten zu einer Art Brunch. Unter ihnen waren auch Harry und Alicia und Draco mit Susan, Ron mit Hermine und Dean mit Ginny.

Die Mädchen stürzten sich sofort auf Alicia und fingen an sie aus zu fragen. Dazu setzten sie sich etwas weiter weg und waren auch schon heftig am schnattern.

Harry aß erst einmal ausgiebig und ignorierte die Fragen seiner alten und neuen Freunde. Zwischenzeitlich kam auch Neville mit Luna und Luna begab sich sogleich zu den vier Mädchen. Nach einer halben Stunde setzen sich die Mädchen zu ihren Freunden und / oder Partner.

Harry beugte sich zu Alicia und fragte: „Und hast du unser Liebesleben bei allen ausgiebig ausgebreitet?"

Harry nahm die bewundernden Blicke der Mädchen nur nebenbei wahr und Alicia nickte mit roten Wangen.

* * *

**ANMERKUNG:**

Lukas: „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, das sie hier die Unterbrechung hassen würden?

Daniel: „Schon, aber du wolltet sie ja unbedingt gleich sterben lassen!"

Lukas: „Na und happy ends sind doch öde! Das kann doch jeder."

Daniel: „Is auch kein happy end, das ich dich als bro hab!"**GRINS**

Lukas: „Jetzt fängt der Kleine auch noch an frech zu werden!"

Daniel: „Wer ist hier klein, du bist ja nur 170 cm klein und ich 170,5 cm."

Lukas: „Dafür bist du fetter mit deinen 56kg und ich nur 55!"

Daniel an: „Eine Runde Mitleid..."

Lukas: „Ich hau dich gleich um..." (reib sich die Hände!)

Daniel: „...wenn du das Echo verträgst!" (Vogel zeigt!)

Lukas: „Also, wie machen wir weiter?" (Du kleiner Depp... **GRINS**)

Daniel: „Wollen wir die Leser entscheiden lassen?" (Weichei... stinkefingerzeige!)

Lukas: „Nö, wir lassen sie im nächsten Chap sterben..."

Daniel: „...und dich auch?" (noch mal Vogel zeigt!)

Lukas: „Na gut, also lassen wir die Leser entscheiden! Sollen wir ein paar Vorschläge machen?" (augenverdreh, undtränenabwischbeibro!)

Daniel: „Gute Idee! Sollen sie noch viel Quatsch in Hogwarts machen, wie die Marauder?"

Lukas: „Oder sollen sie schnell abschließen und wir über die Zeit nach der Schule schreiben?"

Daniel: „Soll es vielleicht eine weitere dunkle Bedrohung geben?"

Lukas: „Und wie soll die dann aussehen?"

Daniel: „Das solln die Leser sagen!"

Lukas: „Oder sie haben eine noch bessere Idee!"

Daniel: „Gibt's doch gar net, das einer bessere Ideen hat als wir!" (böse grins!)


	18. Ferien

**Anm.:** Erst einmal vielen, vielen Dank für eure vielen Reviews. Schon über 60 WOW! Also wir schreiben natürlich weiter und einige Ideen werdet ihr wieder finden, so wie ihr es vorgeschlagen habt. Doch jetzt haben wir wieder Schule und es dauert einige Zeit, bis wir wieder was posten! SORRY! Hier nun erst einmal noch ein weiteres Kapitel!

* * *

_**Ferien**_

* * *

Übergang aus dem vorherigen Kapitel:

… Harry strahlte und sagte: „Bitte Professor Dumbledore, lasse sie auch die Familien der Schüler hier bleiben! Ich denke das ist für alle wie Weihnachten. Wir sollten das gemeinsam genießen!"

„Das ist es, Harry, was wir alle an dir so schätzen. Du denkst immer für die Anderen. Aber langsam solltest du auch an dich oder noch besser, ihr an euch denken!" sagte Dumbledore gerührt.

Schließlich begaben sich alle in ihre Zimmer. Am späten Mittag kamen die ersten in der großen Halle zu einer Art Brunch zusammen. Unter ihnen waren auch Harry und Alicia und Draco mit Susan, Ron mit Hermine und Dean mit Ginny.

Die Mädchen stürzten sich sofort auf Alicia und fingen an sie aus zu fragen. Dazu setzten sie sich etwas weiter weg und waren auch schon heftig am schnattern.

Harry aß erst einmal ausgiebig und ignorierte die Fragen seiner alten und neuen Freunde. Zwischenzeitlich kam auch Neville mit Luna und Luna begab sich sogleich zu den vier Mädchen. Nach einer halben Stunde setzen sich die Mädchen zu ihren Freunden und / oder Partner.

Harry beugte sich zu Alicia und fragte: „Und hast du unser Liebesleben bei allen ausgiebig ausgebreitet?"

Harry nahm die bewundernden Blicke der Mädchen nur nebenbei wahr und Alicia nickte mit roten Wangen...

* * *

Harry und Alicia hatten, später dann, die Chance genutzt und waren, nachdem sie den Schulleiter und ihre Hauslehrerin informiert hatten, nach Godrics Hollow verschwunden. Dort hatten sie im Archiv der Stadt den Bauplan des Hauses von Harrys Eltern gefunden. 

Mit ihren Kräften als Magier hatten sie innerhalb weniger Stunden das Hollow in ihrer ursprünglichen Form wieder aufgebaut. Aber es war bereits später Abend und so gingen sie erschöpft aber glücklich zu Bett.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Harry durch einen Kuss von Alicia geweckt, niemand sonst war ja da, der sie wie in Hogwarts stören konnte und so konnte Alicia ihren Schatz wecken.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz, na wach mal endlich auf." Harry gähnte herzhaft und sah auf die Uhr.

„Hey Süße es ist erst sieben Uhr morgens?" Alicia lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an und meinte zu Harry: „ Komm schnell runter dann siehst du es!."

Dann verschwand Alicia auch schon, während Harry leise aufstand und sich anzog und dann runter ging. Das ganze Haus war still und ging in die Küche und suchte nach seiner Alicia. Er wollte schon weiter suchen gehen, doch dort auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel:

_**Mein Lieber Schatz, komm doch in den Garten tausend Küsse deine Alicia**__**  
**_  
Harry grinste und ging durch das Wohnzimmer hinaus in den Garten. Es war zwar noch ein wenig kühl und Duft von frischen Blüten und Tau lag in der Luft. Er ging ein Stück raus und sah, mitten auf der Wiese einen Tisch stehen. Neugierig ging er auf den Tisch zu und Alicia kam auf ihn zu, sie trug eine enge Jeans und eine grüne Bluse und Stiefeletten. Ihre Haare trug sie offen.

Nachdem Harry lange genug den Anblick seiner Liebsten genossen hatte schlang er nun seine Arme um sie und küsste sie. Dann hob er sie hoch und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis, Harry hatte sich noch nie so glücklich gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Später dann wurde Harry von Alicia zum Tisch gezogen. Alicia hatte doch tatsächlich das Frühstück gemacht, der Tisch war wirklich herrlich gedeckt. Alicia hatte an alles Gedacht, Brötchen, Wurst, Käse, Marmelade, Schinken, Rührei, Orangensaft und Jogurt. Dann bemerkte er noch den Duft von Kaffee.

Alicia zeigte ihm seinen Platz und Harry setzte sich auf den angewiesen Platz. Dann fragte er: „Alicia warum hast du Frühstück gemacht? Nicht, das ich das nicht mag, ganz im Gegenteil!"

Alicia hatte sich auch gesetzt und hatte gerade Harry Kaffee eingeschenkt. Dann sagte sie: „Weißt du, wir haben in kurzer Zeit so viel geschafft. Nun können wir endlich nur an uns danken. Das wollte ich heute mit dir Feiern. Zu dem wollte ich nicht das irgend jemand anderes da ist, der die Harmonie stören würde."

Harry nahm Alicias Hand und sagte „ Ich liebe dich, es tut mir leid Alicia, das ich in all das mit hinein gezogen habe. Doch ich kann dir eines versichern, nämlich das du die Liebe meines Lebens bist, die Liebe nach der ich all die Jahre gesucht habe sitzt jetzt direkt vor meiner Nase." Er stand auf und ging zu Alicia und küsste sie.

Dann frühstückten sie gemeinsam in Ruhe weiter, sie sahen sich dabei immer wieder verliebt an. Während sie aßen fragte plötzlich Alicia Harry: „Du Harry, sag mal, hast du dir eigentlich mal Gedanken gemacht, was du werden willst?"

„ Nun ja ich dachte immer, ich möchte Auror werden, das war lange Zeit ein Traum von mir, wie mein Dad wollte ich auch ein Auror werden. Ich habe in der Zeit, als ich alleine im Ligusterweg war, oft darüber nachgedacht! Aber nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts wollte ich erst einmal ein Jahr Pause machen und verreisen. Die Welt sehen, einfach mal ein einfacher, unbekannter, junger Mann sein, nicht Harry Potter, der Held der Zauberwelt. Das ist auch der Grund warum ich Voldemort so schnell wie möglich erledigen wollte. Ich wollte und will mein Leben, leben, genießen, eine Familie Gründen und endlich glücklich sein. Ein Normales leben führen halt! Verstehst du?" erklärte Harry ausgiebig.

Alicia sah ihn glücklich verlieb an und konnte seine Sehnsucht nach einem normalen Leben sehen und ihn auch verstehen. Dann fragte sie neckisch: „Sag mal, und wo hast du mich eingeplant?"

Harry war überrascht von der Frage und antworte entrüstet: „Ich will natürlich, das du mich begleitest, ich möchte, mit dir eine Familie gründen, ich will das alles mit dir, Alicia, erleben! Willst du mich auch ein Leben lang begleiten?"

Alicia nickte ihm zu und sagte glücklich: „Ja Harry, das sind auch genau meine Wünsche und ja will dich begleiten, wo immer du hingehst, egal was du machst. Ich liebe dich."

Harry fühlte sich unendlich glücklich und befreit. Er hatte große Pläne für sein Leben und er konnte es nicht erwarten, sie endlich zusammen mit seiner Frau, Alicia, nun in Angriff zu nehmen. Nach dem Frühstück half er Alicia die Sachen wegzuräumen.

Aber als sie in die Küche kamen erschraken sie, da Dobby im Haus war. Gleich darauf fragte Dobby: „Guten Morgen, Lord Potter, Sir, wollen sie und die Lady Frühstück?"

Nachdem sich die Überraschung bei Harry gelegt hatte sagte er: „Nein danke Dobby, das ist sehr nett von dir, aber wir haben gerade bereits im Garten zusammen gefrühstückt!"

Dobby drehte sich um und sah mit großen Augen an und sah das die beiden leere Teller und Tassen hereingebracht haben.

„Wie im Garten?" wollte Dobby wissen.

Alicia rollte die Augen und flüsterte „ Dobby, ich habe für Harry Frühstück gemacht, wir wollten einfach mal alleine sein. Verstehst du, wir wollten miteinander reden. Außerdem wussten wir gar nicht, das du da warst!"

Dobby nickte wissend, Harry nahm Alicia bei der Hand und sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und kuschelten an einander. Die Ruhe und der Frieden, im Haus war wundervoll. Doch lange konnten sie es nicht genießen.

Nach einiger Zeit fragte Alicia: „Wollen wir unsere Freunde nicht hier her holen und mit ihnen was unternehmen? Nur heute Nachmittag, ich möchte ihnen unser zu Hause zeigen, bitte, mein Schatz!"

Harry schmunzelte und fragte dann: „Und wen hast du dir den so vorgestellt? Wen willst du einladen?"

Alicia zählte sofort aus: „Ron mit Hermine, Ginny mit Dean, Draco mit Susan, Luna mit Neville, Annabelle mit Fred und Deborah mit George!"

Harry lachte und sagte: „Dann hole sie und ich erschaffe hier ein Schwimmbad im Garten. Sag ihnen, sie sollen Badesachen mit bringen!"

Alicia war sofort verschwunden, nicht ohne Harry noch einen verliebten Kuss zu geben.

Harry erschuf wie besprochen ein schickes Schwimmbad und alles was er dafür so als notwendig erachtete. Sogar ein Sprungbrett war mit dabei. Dann erschuf er noch einen großen Grill, denn er nahm sich vor mit seinen Freunden zu grillen.

Kurze Zeit später kam Alicia mit allen Freunden. Begeistert zogen sich alle um, um den Pool ein zu weihen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie sich genügend ausgetobt und setzten den Grill in Gang. Es machte allen viel Spass und nachdem sie sich gesättigt hatten setzten sie sich zusammen auf decken, um ein wenig zu verdauen und zu entspannen.

Dann unterhielten sie sich über ihre Beziehungen. Besonders, das Annabelle mit Fred und Deborah mit George zusammen waren, aber auch das Draco mit Susan zusammen war sorgte für Gesprächsstoff.

Dann fragte Hermine: „Alicia, du bist jetzt die einzige, die noch nichts von sich erzählt hat! Hattest du eigentlich schon mal einen Freund gehabt?"

Lange schwieg Alicia, dann wandte sie sich an Harry und sagte ihm erst einmal leise ins Ohr, so das sie Beide niemand sonst verstand: „Ich habe einmal einen Freund gehabt einen Muggel. Es war absolut verletzend und peinlich. Darum hab ich dir noch nichts davon erzählt. Wollen wir uns erst einmal alleine zusammen setzen? Dann erzähle ich dir erst einmal alles!"

Harry hatte ihr Gesicht in seine Hände gelegt und flüsterte ihr einfühlsam zu: „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn Mädchen dabei sind, wenn du deine Geschichte erzählst. Wenn es dir nichts aus macht, dann erzähle die Geschichte uns allen! Nur wenn du das nicht möchtest, dann können wir uns wann immer du willst darüber unterhalten!"

Dann drehte sie sich zu den anderen die nachdenklich die beiden betrachtet hatten.

Ginny fragte dann: „Du musst uns nichts erzählen! Scheinbar ist das keine allzu schöne Erfahrung gewesen!"

Alicia schüttelte wild ihre Mähne und erklärte dann: „Nein ihr dürft das gerne alle mit hören!"

Luna fragte dann noch neugierig: „Wie hieß er denn, dein verflossener..."

„Josh!" zischte Alicia zornig, „Oh man, wenn ich den jemals vor meinen Zauberstab bekomme, dann mach ich ihn so was von platt!"

Harry sah sie erstaunt an, so dass sie erklärte: „Harry, Schatz, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich einmal geglaubt hatte, den Richtigen gefunden zu haben. Das war dieser Arsch von Josh."

Harry nahm sie in die Arme und wartete, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, dann fragte er sie behutsam: "Willst du wirklich darüber sprechen?"

Alicia schwieg erst einmal einige Sekunden, doch dann entschloss sie sich zu erzählen: "Josh war die größte Enttäuschung meines Lebens. Wir haben zusammen die Ausbildung in Ägypten in der dortigen Bibliothek begonnen, wir müssen als Zauberer und Hexen in Ägypten nämlich parallel eine Muggelausbildung durch machen. Er wusste anfangs gar nicht, das ich eine Hexe bin. Ich fand ihn damals total süß, aber er beachtete mich in den ersten drei Lehrjahren erst überhaupt nicht. Er ist ziemlich groß, blond und sieht immer so richtig cool aus, er hat auch immer lockere und voll coole Klamotten angehabt!"

Hier machte Alicia eine Pause. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe ihn das ganze letzte Schuljahr lang angeschmachtet, da fing er plötzlich an, sich angeblich für mich zu interessieren. Wir waren ein paar mal verabredet, unsere Beziehung wurde intensiver und dann lud er mich zu einem romantischen Abend ein. Es war herrlich, wir waren erst in einem feinen Restaurant, haben bei Kerzenschein gegessen und sind danach in eine Disco gegangen. Dann fragte er mich, ob er mit zu mir kommen dürfte!"

Nach einer weiteren Pause fuhr Alicia stockend fort: „Mir war klar, dass er mit mir schlafen wollte und ich hatte eigentlich gar nichts dagegen, ganz im Gegenteil. Am Anfang war es herrlich, wir küssten uns und zogen uns langsam gegenseitig aus. Aber dann...".

Sie machte wieder eine diesmal längere Pause bevor sie fort fuhr: „Er zog eine Zeitschrift aus seiner Jack und zeigte mir das Titelbild. Darauf waren nackte Frauen mit riesigen Brüsten abgebildet und er verlangte von mir, dass ich mich in sie verwandle, weil ich schließlich eine Hexe wäre!"

Betroffenheit machte sich breit, jede aber auch wirklich jede der Mädchen konnte sich vorstellen, wie Alicia sich gefühlt haben mochte. Die Jungs hingegen waren leichenblass und sprachlos. Harry hatte seinen Kopf in seinen verschränkten Armen versteckt. Sie konnten an ihm keine Reaktion erkennen.

Als Alicia nun endlich fortfuhr, wurde sie dauernd von ihren eigenen Schluchzern unterbrochen: „In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass er nur an meinen Fähigkeiten interessiert war, ich war für ihn nur eine Möglichkeit, mit Frauen zu schlafen, an die er nie im Leben herankommen würde. Es war dermaßen eklig und ich habe mich noch nie so gedemütigt gefühlt", sagte sie.

Nun taten Fred und George etwas für alle sehr Erstaunliches, sie setzten sich rechts und links neben Alicia und legten ihre Arme um sie.

Dann traten sie wieder einmal in Aktion: „Den werden wir..."

„...dafür..."

„...zahlen..."

„...lassen!"

Nach einigen Sekunden begann Alicia, sich besser zu fühlen, irgendwie schöpfte sie Trost aus der Umarmung der Zwillinge und besonders deren Sprüche.

Als sich langsam wirklich alles in den Zuhörern vertieft hatte kamen die zu erwartenden Reaktionen auf. Die weiblichen Teilnehmer der Spontan-Party mutierten zu Todesfeen und die Jungs, bis auf Harry, führten sich auf wie tollwütige Harpyien.

Als Alicia hatte ihre Erzählung geendet und sie wie auch die anderen wandten ihre Blicke Harry zu. Der hob langsam seinen Kopf und alle, ohne Ausnahme alle zuckten vor Schreck zusammen.

So wütend hatte ihn noch niemand gesehen. Selbst, als er gegen Voldemort, Wurmschwanz und Bellatrix kämpfte, um seine Eltern und seinen Paten Sirius endgültig zu rächen war er nicht so wütend gewesen. Seine Augen blitzten tödlich drohend, seine Haare standen ihm regelrecht zu Berge, er schien sogar die Zähne zu fletschen und seine Knochen knackten laut und deutlich.

Er war so was von wütend, dass er aufsprang und innerlich tobend auf dem Rasen zwischen Pool und Grill hin und her ging. Dabei geschahen die merkwürdigsten Dinge

Als er am Pool vorbei ging verwandelte sich das Wasser augenblicklich zu Eis. Beim Grill wurde im vorbeigehen, einfach so zur Verwunderung aller die schon darauf liegenden aber bereist abgebrannten Kohlen entzündeten sich erneut. Lediglich Alicia war nicht zu sehr erstaunt. Dann auf einmal bildete sich im Garten ein tiefer Graben und aus ihm entstand ein Tornado, der Harrys unstetigen Weg kreuzte. Als sie sich berührten verschwand er in einem Plopp.

Ron nahm all seinen Mut und stand auf und trat dann zu Harry, der mittlerweile am Pool stand und auf die Eisfläche blickte wo vor kurzem noch das Wasser schwappte. Er legte Harry einen Arm um die Schulter und sagte: „Wir alle werden uns diesen Sack vornehmen, klar? Er wird dafür bezahlen! Da kennen wir keine Gnade!"

„Ron du hast Recht. Er wird dafür bezahlen! Niemand tut Alicia weh! Wirklich niemand, ich mach ihn kalt dieses Drecksschwein!" gab zischend Harry zurück.

Ron fragte dass er am Tisch von allen gehört werden konnte: „Wow, du liebst sie wirklich, deine Alicia, was, Harry?"

Harry schaute Ron eindringlich an, der sich in diesem Moment wünschte niemals Harrys Feind zu werden: „Ja, Ron, sie ist mein Leben! Ohne sie bin ich nichts und mit ihr alles!"

Ron nickte ihm zu und die Beiden gingen zurück zum Tisch, wo Harry von Alicia, die ihn anhimmelte, mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss in Empfang genommen wurde. Dann, nach einigen Minuten, in denen Alicia und Harry ihre Umwelt ausblendeten lösten sie sich von einander. Dann bemerkte er die auf ihn gerichteten Blicke und fragte darum: „Was ist denn mit euch los, ist mir etwa ein krummes Horn gewachsen oder was?"

Hermine schluckte etwas, als sie für alle antwortete: „Äh, Harry, der Grill, der Pool und der Garten!"

„Was ist damit, Mine? Es ist alles noch da, oder?"

Ginny sagte: „Der Grill, er brennt, in dem Pool kannst du Schlittschuh laufen und der Garten bedarf einer allgemeinen Renovierung!"

„Ach, das ist ja ganz toll! Wer von euch hat sich den Quatsch denn einfallen lassen?" gab Harry leicht sauer zurück zurück.

„Hast du es nicht bemerkt, oder?" fragte Susan.

„Könnt ihr euch ein wenig klarer ausdrücken?" meinte Harry nun doch leicht genervt und rollte mit den Augen.

„Du bist an dem Grill vorbei gegangen und die Kohlen fingen plötzlich an zu brennen, dann hast du im Vorbeigehen aus dem Pool eine Schlittschuhbahn gemacht und der Graben und die daraus wie auch immer entstandene Windhose sind auch dein Werk, mein Schatz!" erklärte nun Alicia.

Hätte man Harrys Gesicht drückte reinste Verblüffung aus.

Dann sagte Draco: „Also nur dass das auch klar ist. Wir sind alle deine Freunde, o.k.?"

Harry musste nun schmunzeln und auch die anderen lachten mehr oder weniger deutlich. Dann hob Harry seine rechte Hand, schnippte einmal und alles war wieder in seinen Ausgangszustand.

Geschockt schauten sich alle Gäste um, als ihnen Alicia ausführlich ihre Fähigkeiten als Magier erläuterte.

Nachdem alle nun verstanden hatten, welche Macht sich hinter Harry und Alicia versteckte, schauten ihre Freunde sie noch mehr verwundert an.

Dann schlug Alicia folgendes vor: „Ich würde mich bei Josh gerne mal wieder blicken lassen. Er hat eine Stammdisco, in der er immer Freitags und Samstags zu treffen ist. Vielleicht sollten wir beide, Harry, du und ich, einmal dort hin gehen?"

Harry nickte grimmig und die anderen baten mit zu kommen. Sie machten noch etliche Pläne und alle nahmen sich vor sich mit Muggelklamotten in Schale zu werfen.

Sie alle blieben noch über Nacht und wurden am nächsten Nachmittag nach Hause gebracht. Vorher waren sie gemeinsam in Muggel-London gewesen und hatten sie alle samt mehr oder weniger heiße Outfits zugelegt, um am Freitag die Disco unsicher zu machen.

Harry und Alicia verbrachten viel Zeit mit einander und lebten sich so richtig ein in ihrem Haus. Einzig Dobby und Winky, die kurze Zeit später auch dazu gekommen war, waren nicht so glücklich, da Harry und Alicia sehr viel im Hause selber machen wollten.

Dann endlich kam der Freitag und Alicia und Harry machten sich fertig. Harry war nach einer guten halben Stunde fertig und wartete im Wohnzimmer.

Er hatte eine schwarze Jeans an, ein dunkel grünes T-Shirt mit aufgestickten Runen. Neben ihm auf dem Sessel lag ein schwarzer Leder-Mantel und er hatte dazu passende Springerstiefel an. Seine nun etwas längeren Haare trug er offen und sie hingen ihm lose über die Schulter.

Er hatte wieder seine Kette um und auch sein Ohrring glitzerte unter seinen langen Haaren hervor. Er trug eine nicht allzu dunkel getönte Sonnenbrille mit schwarzen Gläsern.

Seine Ausrüstung hatte er wie immer griffbereit dabei. Seinen Zauberstab jedoch ließ er zu Hause. Außerhalb der Schule, benutzte er ihn sowieso kaum noch.

Kurz vor Zehn kam Alicia die Treppe herunter. Unbewusst rieb er sich die Augen, als er sie so herunter kommen sah. Sie glich überhaupt nicht mehr der Alicia, die er kannte, die man nur in Schuluniform oder höchstens in einem eleganten Kleid sah. Er war derart begeistert und musterte sie eingehend. Er musste sie regelrecht anstarren.

Alicia trug einen hautengen schwarzen Minirock aus Leder, dazu passende hohe Schuhe und dunkle Stumpfhosen. Dazu trug sie oben herum ein ebenfalls eng anliegendes Top, dass deutlich ihren weiblichen Rundungen hervor hob. Sie hatte etwas Make-up aufgetragen, so das besonders ihre Augen hervor gehoben wurden, dazu trug sie noch ein Paar silberne Ohrringe und sie hatte ihre wilde Mähne offen getragen. Über der Schulter trug sie eine schöne schwarze Lederjacke mit Nieten Verziehrungen und eine kleine Handtasche.

„Wow, du siehst echt... heiß aus. Wow." Sagte Harry ganz baff. Ihre Wangen färbten sich zart rosa.

„Das gilt aber auch für dich, mein Schatz!" entgegnete Alicia.

Dann begaben sie sich gemeinsam zur Disco. Wohlweislich hatten sie reserviert und am Eingang warteten bereits die anderen. Alle Mädchen waren, genau so wie die Jungs top gestylt. Doch Harry und Alicia strahlten wieder einmal etwas ganz besonderes aus.

Alicia sprach kurz mit dem Türsteher und dann wurden sie sofort rein gelassen. Man zeigte ihnen noch ihren reservierten Tisch, an den sie sich erst einmal setzten und sich etwas zu trinken bestellten.

Mit der Zeit gingen einige Paare tanzen, andere setzten sich auch mal an die Bar und schauten dem Barmixer gebannt zu. Alicia, Hermine und Ginny waren in ein Mädchengespräch vertieft, so hatte sich Harry an die Bar gesetzt und einen Cocktail getrunken.

Dann wanderte er erst mal wieder durch den Club und sah sich um. Schließlich wandte er sich zurück zu der Bar. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Dort war zwischenzeitlich Alicia auch hin gegangen, um einen Cocktail zu trinken, doch sie wurde von drei Typen mit Lederjacken belästigt. Zwei davon sahen ziemlich bullig aus.

Harry ging wütend und mit strahlenden Augen zu ihnen herüber. Der dritte versuchte gerade, Alicia einen Kuss zugeben, doch sie wehrte sich heftig und sagte atemlos: „Lass das Josh, ich will das nicht. Ich bin in festen Händen, verzieh dich!"

Der angesprochene lachte kehlig auf und sagte lüstern: „So wie du rumläufst, legst du es gerade zu darauf an und ich werde dir zeigen, was ein Mann ist!"

Die beiden anderen Mistkerle lachten gehässig und sorgten dafür, das ihr Partner nicht gestört wurde. Harry fasste in diesem Moment die anderen Beiden an ihren Jacken und zog sie schwungvoll zurück. Sie rutschten ein paar Meter über den Boden und waren erst einmal außen vor.

„Das ist keine Art, eine Lady zu behandeln." sagte Harry mit eisiger Stimme.

Josh, der von der Aktion noch gar nichts mitbekommen hatte, drehte sich um und blaffte Harry an: „Und was willst du dagegen tun, du Arsch? Tim, Ben, wo seid ihr denn. Konntet ihr den Knirps nicht abhalten?"

Alicias Augen weiteten sich, als sie Harry Gemütszustand erkannte, doch dann fühlte sie sich auf einmal vollkommen sicher.

Harry legte cool seinen Mantel auf den Barhocker und antwortete: „Ich gebe dir eine Warnung. Wenn du sie nicht sofort in Ruhe lässt, wachst du im Krankenhaus wieder auf... wenn überhaupt." sagte er mit einer derart eisigen Stimme und dabei glühten seine Augen derart bedrohlich. Seine neu erworbenen Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich unter dem engen T-Shirt ab.

Der Typ, Josh, lachte, doch dann schlug er zu. Harry wich nicht mal aus. Er fing die Faust ganz locker mit seiner linken Hand uns stand aus Stein gemeißelt da. Dann drehte er sie langsam herum. Es knirschte bedrohlich und Josh ging in stöhnend in die Knie. Er war Harry nicht gewachsen, in keinster Weise.

Harry selber konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen und war selber überrascht von seinen übernatürlichen Kräften. Mit seiner rechten griff Harry dem Typen an die Kehle und hob ihn an seinem Hals hoch, so dass Josh auf Zehenspitzen stehen musste. Er lief rot an, weil er keine Luft bekam und außerdem spiegelte sich Panik in seinem Gesicht. Harry bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die anderen beiden sich aufgerappelt hatten und auf ihn zukamen.

Er schlug mit einem harten Kopfstoß Josh zu Boden und dieser ging blutüberströmt in die Knie. Zwei Kicks und ein paar kräftige Faustschläge später lagen die anderen beiden ebenfalls bewusstlos und blutend am Boden.

„Was ist hier los?" dröhnte plötzlich die Stimme eines Rausschmeißers hinter ihm.

Harry drehte sich um und meinte cool, „Die Typen hier wollten meine Frau belästigen. Dieser Josh war mal mit ihr zusammen und meinte sich Unverschämtheiten rausnehmen zu können. Ich dachte eigentlich, das sie dazu da wären uns Gäste zu schützen? So musste ich das halt in die Hand nehmen!"

Später kam noch die Polizei und Josh und seine beiden Begleiter wurde mitgenommen und angezeigt. Beim gehen schaute besonders Josh völlig verängstigt nach Harry.

Neville sagte dann, als sie wieder zusammen an ihrem Tisch saßen: „Wow, der hatte gar keine Chance gehabt. War das stablose Magie?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und erklärte dann: „Nein, Nev, das war keine Magie, zumindest nicht von mir gesteuerte. Ich war nur so wütend, ich musste mich sogar zurück halten, weil ich ihm am liebsten das Genick gebrochen hätte!"

Alicia kuschelte sich an Harry, dann grinste sie verschmitzt Hermine an und erklärte: „Nun wenn Harry ein wenig mehr lesen würde, dann wüsste er, das Magier, die die Macht magischer Wesen beherrschen, auch deren Kraft übernehmen können. Das bedeutet, er hatte jetzt die Kraft eines Greifen, eines Drachen oder was auch immer und ja er ist damit auch körperlich nicht zu besiegen, mein süßer Retter und Held!"

Harry wurde tomatenrot und alle anderen schmunzelten oder grinsten ihn gar frech an und Draco sagte dann trocken: „Seht ihn euch an. Kraft wie ein Tier und wenn Alicia ihn an schaut, dann schmilzt er hin wie Butter in der Sonne..."

Damit hatte Draco alle Lacher auf seiner Seite und Harry schmollte. Alicia aber war gerade so richtig in Fahrt und sagte trocken: „Und weißt du was das beste ist, Draco? Er gehorcht aufs Wort!"

Nun grinste Draco unverschämt und alle anderen schmunzelten um die Wette. Alicia aber sagte weiter: „Ich würde aufpassen, wenn du meinen Harry ärgerst, dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun!"

Nun lachte Draco und frotzelte: „Unser Pantoffelheld muß sich von seinem Weibchen beschützen lassen!" Susan grinste zwar auch, schlug Draco aber doch strafend auf die Schulter.

Alicia erklärte aber: „Nein, nein, Draco, ich meinte das anders. Harry mach ihn platt. Er hat mich beleidigt!"

Harry spielte das Spiel mit stellte sich auf und lies seiner wilden Magie freien Lauf. Draco rutschte zusammen und hatte richtig Angst. Dann merkten alle anderen, das Alicia und Harry nur Draco verarschten.

Susan fragte darauf hin Alicia: „Das hättest du aber auch selber hin bekommen oder?"

„Sicher!" begann Alicia zu antworten, „aber Schwangere sollten sich doch schonen, oder? Und wozu habe ich den Harry, außer zum Kinder machen, Haushalt, beschützen,..."


End file.
